Les regrets d'un amour perdu
by aphrodite161701
Summary: Oliver a une vie toute tracée même si ce n'est pas celle qu'il souhaite vivre . L'arrivée d'une jeune fille sur le campus aussi belle qu'intelligente va le chambouler ainsi que le déstabiliser. Va t-il succomber ou résister ? Laurel va tout mettre en oeuvre pour empêcher Felicity de gâcher son rêve de devenir une Queen. Que va t-il arriver ? A vous de lire pour le savoir. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à vous tous, nous commençons aujourd'hui le début de cette nouvelle histoire qui ne va pas plaire à tout le monde je le sais mais je prend le risque de la poster.**

 **Dans cette histoire qui est un univers alternatif, aucun Arrow, l'histoire se déroule pendant les études d'Oliver et Felicity.** **D'une certaine façon l'histoire retrace un passé que les personnages ont vécu lorsqu'ils étaient à l'université et à certains moments dans le début des premiers chapitres et le dernier nous seront dans le présent.**

 **Ce qui déplaira surement c'est le fait que Laurel et Oliver seront ensemble, donc des moments entre eux. Je ne suis pas du tout pour le Lauriver mais à choisir une femme à utiliser pour cette histoire avec toutes celles qu'Oliver a eu avant Felicity, elle était celle qui pouvait prendre le rôle. De plus elle est une véritable s***** dans cette histoire.**

 **Cette histoire comporteras treize chapitres en tout, je posterais (à part si je suis indisponible) deux fois par semaine. Je la poste en Mature, même si il n'y auras que trois moments un peu hot. Derniers conseils avant de poster ce premier chapitre, gardez vos mouchoirs à portée de main, vous en aurez besoin à un moment.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 qui fut à mes côtés pour cette nouvelle histoire. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **########################################**

Laurel se trouvait assise dans le fond de la pièce, près de sa sœur, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, observant le couple devant elle se regardant d'un amour mutuel l'un pour l'autre pour la vie, pour l'éternité. Elle ferma les yeux et voulut occulter tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, cherchant à s'échapper de ce moment de pure torture pour elle. Elle se vit avec cet homme merveilleux se serrant dans les bras, dansant, riant, heureux d'être ensemble tout simplement.

Un bruit lui fit ouvrir de nouveau les yeux mais elle les ferma aussitôt à l'instant où elle put les apercevoir avancer leurs lèvres scellant leur amour, elle ne voulait pas regarder cette scène la douleur intense dans son cœur lui rappelant l'erreur qu'elle avait commise il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

Elle se rappela comment tout avait commencé, lorsque la femme dans cette robe magnifique embrassant l'homme qu'elle avait rêvé d'épouser pendant toutes ces années de jeunesse était arrivée dans leur vie, bousculant petit à petit l'équilibre qu'elle avait mis tant d'années à construire.

 **###############################**

La jeune femme regarda le grand bâtiment qui s'érigeait devant elle, c'était ici qu'elle allait passer ses nuits à étudier pour aboutir à son rêve de travailler pour une des plus grandes sociétés du pays. Elle n'avait que seize ans alors elle n'avait pas encore décidé si elle travaillerait chez Kord industries, Wayne Entreprises, Palmer Technologies, Merlyn Global ou bien Queen Consolidated. Mais ce dont elle était sûre c'est qu'elle se donnerait tous les moyens pour y arriver comme elle l'avait fait depuis des années.

Elle savait que sa jeunesse risquait d'être une faiblesse ici au MIT mais elle défierait quiconque dirait qu'elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille, qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici. Après que son père les ait quittées elle et sa mère lorsqu'elle avait sept ans, elle s'était jurée de ne plus laisser une personne détruire sa vie.

Sa mère avait deux emplois en même temps dans les casinos de Las Vegas où elles vivaient pour subvenir à leurs besoins, alors elle avait tout fait pour bien travailler à l'école, pour que sa mère n'ait pas à s'occuper d'elle avec les devoirs. Elle était un génie comme l'avait surnommée ses rares amis d'High School, surtout lorsqu'elle avait sauté l'année Somophore et l'année Junior pour se retrouver à quinze ans en année Sénior, puis aujourd'hui dans sa première année d'université.

Elle prit une profonde respiration, attrapa sa valise et se dirigea vers les escaliers, prête à conquérir le MIT du Massachusetts pendant les cinq prochaines années à venir. Elle parcourut les couloirs des dortoirs recherchant la chambre qu'elle devrait partager avec une certaine Sarah Lance. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la chambre, elle put voir deux jeunes femmes près d'un des lits qui occupaient les lieux.

Il y avait une grande brune aux courbes bien proportionnées, le corps mince, elle pensa que cette jeune femme pourrait très bien être mannequin. A côté d'elle se trouvait une fille plus petite, surement de sa taille, les cheveux blonds, un corps un peu moins longiligne que l'autre fille, peut-être plus sportive.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle assez fort

Les deux filles se retournèrent en même temps et elle put constater qu'elles étaient aussi magnifiques l'une que l'autre, et des sœurs à son avis.

\- Je suis Felicity Smoak... Je dois rencontrer ma colocataire Sarah Lance

\- C'est moi, dit la blonde s'avançant vers elle avec la main tendue Et voici ma sœur Laurel Lance qui est à Harvard pour étudier le droit

\- Nous nous verrons surement souvent car mon petit ami est ici en cursus management donc je viendrais le retrouver et surveiller ma petite sœur en même temps, dit Laurel

\- Je sais que cela va paraître très impoli de ma part, dit Sarah, mais tu n'es pas trop jeune pour te retrouver au MIT

\- Surement... mais je suis considérée comme un génie... avec un QI de 170... C'est ce qu'on m'a dit lorsque j'ai passé les tests... je suis passée directement de l'année Freshman à l'année Sénior. Alors oui je n'ai que seize ans mais je ne vais pas m'empêcher d'avoir l'avenir que je souhaite à cause de mon âge, répondit Felicity

\- Tu parles toujours autant et aussi vite ?, demanda Laurel

\- Oui ! Souvent quand je suis stressée... C'est un grand défaut que je dois arranger.

\- Je trouve cela mignon, je suis sûre que nous allons nous entendre à merveille toutes les deux, répondit Sarah

Laurel resta encore un moment à aider sa sœur à tout arranger dans la pièce puis les quitta lorsqu'elle reçut un message de son petit ami Oliver. Sarah expliqua à Felicity qu'elle venait de Starling City où son père était policier et sa mère professeur à l'université. Qu'elle ne se sentirait jamais seule car comme elle avait pu le constater il y avait sa sœur qui était à Harvard, le petit ami de Laurel qui s'appelait Oliver et Tommy qui étudiait la médecine à Harvard aussi. Tous les quatre venaient de la même ville, se connaissaient depuis des années et même si Oliver et Tommy étaient des milliardaires ils n'avaient jamais pensé être supérieur à eux et s'entendaient bien.

\- Comme aime le dire Oliver à chaque fois... Ce n'est pas encore lui le milliardaire... c'est son père... il a la vie plus simple uniquement car son père lui verse de l'argent tous les mois.

Elles continuèrent à parler toute la nuit, Felicity était heureuse d'avoir rencontré Sarah, elle savait qu'avec le temps elles deviendraient les meilleurs amies.

Les semaines passèrent, Felicity s'était bien intégrée au MIT, elle adorait tous ses cours, avait fait la connaissance de plusieurs personnes dont un des joueurs de crosse. Au début cela se passait bien avec lui, Felicity le considérait seulement comme un ami, lorsqu'ils se croisaient sur le campus leurs discussions étaient assez innocentes parlant des cours et de la vie au MIT. Puis il l'invita à venir prendre un café un soir mais Felicity refusa l'invitation gentiment, il lui sourit puis partit, il resta loin d'elle pendant quelques jours donc Felicity pensa qu'il ne fut pas énervé par son refus, qu'ils étaient toujours amis.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour vers elle, la jeune fille trouva que son comportement avait changé, Derek sortait de nulle part lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans les allées du campus ou bien près de son dortoir pour lui parler, posant sa main sur son épaule la caressant avec son pouce. De plus quand il lui parlait, ses phrases comportaient beaucoup de sous-entendus qui mettaient Felicity mal à l'aise. Avec les semaines qui passaient, il devint même plus entreprenant, la prenant dans ses bras, la jeune fille le repoussait à chaque fois, mais le comportement de Derek commençait à lui faire peur.

Et cela devint de pire en pire, ses sous-entendus devinrent plus soutenus, il la surveillait étant dans tout les endroits où elle pouvait se trouver. Quand elle étudiait à la bibliothèque elle était sûre de le voir entre deux rangées d'étagère cherchant un livre comme par hasard. Quand elle marchait dans les allées du campus, elle pouvait le distinguer au loin la surveillant. Il lui avait même laissé plusieurs fois des roses oranges qui symbolisaient l'enthousiasme et le désir.

Elle savait qu'il recherchait une manière d'exprimer l'admiration et l'attraction pour elle mais connaissait ses véritables intentions, avec ces roses il lui faisait parvenir un message sous-entendu, qu'il était excité de passer une nuit de passion avec elle... Il la voulait. Elle n'avait parlé à personne du comportement bizarre de Derek, elle avait même essayé de trouver un moyen de lui faire peur en s'infiltrant dans ses comptes internet, mais rien de répréhensible n'était sortie de ses recherches, elle désespérait de le faire partir de sa vie.

Aujourd'hui Felicity était heureuse de ne pas avoir vu Derek son harceleur dans les parages, caché à l'observer pendant toute la journée. Il n'y avait pas non plus de roses sur sa voiture, elle pensa qu'il avait enfin fini de la suivre se lassant de son refus. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec un sourire, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis un moment. Sarah n'était pas présente, soit elle n'avait pas fini ses cours, soit elle était de nouveau sortie pour aller aux événements qui permettent aux prétendantes des sororités de découvrir les différentes organisations qui recrutaient, en ce début de deuxième semestre.

Quand elle posa son sac sur son lit elle y trouva une longue boîte d'emballage en papier carton noir entourée d'un ruban marron et blanc ornée d'un papillon de la même couleur. Elle ouvrit la boîte sachant qu'elle y trouverait surement des fleurs mais ce qui se présenta devant elle lui donna la chair de poule. Rangée impeccablement entourées d'un ruban rouge sang se trouvait neuf roses noir accompagnée d'une carte de la couleur du ruban.

Elle connaissait la signification des fleurs ayant travaillé quelques fois chez un fleuriste à Vegas pour aider sa mère financièrement, la rose noir appelée plus communément la Black Baccara signifiait : - Mon amour perdurera jusque dans la mort. - Les mains tremblantes elle ouvrit la carte, elle put y lire - Felicity mon amour nous serons ensemble pour toujours.-

Elle paniqua, cria, s'éloignant le plus possible de ce cadeau qui était plutôt un présage que Derek ne s'arrêterait jamais de la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse avoir ce qu'il souhaitait. Tout en reculant les larmes coulant sur ses joues, les mains tremblantes lâchant la carte elle ne remarqua pas que deux personnes venaient de rentrer dans la pièce à leur tour et percuta un mur de muscles.

Elle hurla de peur se débattant lorsque deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses épaules pour la stabiliser, dans le fin fond de son esprit elle entendit des voix mais elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, paniquée que Derek soit celui qui la tenait.

\- Je t'en prie Derek laisse-moi tranquille... Je t'en supplie… pitié… arrête de me persécuter.

\- Felicity... Felicity c'est Sarah. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur il n'est pas là, je te promets qu'il ne pourra jamais te faire du mal.

Son amie posa ses mains sur ses joues pour la calmer du mieux qu'elle pouvait souhaitant qu'elle ouvre les yeux et qu'elle découvre que son harceleur n'était pas présent dans la pièce. Sarah s'était rendu compte il y a deux semaines que son amie Felicity regardait souvent autour d'elle lorsqu'elles se rendaient dans les bâtiments d'études, elle avait même vu les roses oranges laissées sur le pare-brise de la voiture que Felicity venait d'acquérir récemment à un bon prix.

Quand elle en avait parlé à la jeune femme le soir même son amie lui avait dit que les roses ne lui étaient pas destinées, que l'expéditeur s'était trompé de voiture, mais Sarah avait bien vu le regard de panique lorsqu'elle avait parlé des fleurs à son amie. Elle avait donc décidé d'en parler au petit ami de sa sœur, Oliver, elle savait qu'il accepterait de l'aider à comprendre ce qui arrivait exactement à sa colocataire.

Oliver n'avait encore jamais rencontré la nouvelle amie de la sœur de Laurel mais Sarah avait énormément parlé d'elle quelques semaines après leur rentrée scolaire, il savait que cette Felicity était très intelligente, douée avec les ordinateurs et que Sarah la protégeait car la jeune fille n'avait que seize ans. Même sans la connaître il trouvait qu'elle avait un courage énorme de se retrouver qu'avec des étudiants deux ans plus vieux qu'elle dans l'université la plus réputée du pays pour accéder à son rêve.

Alors il n'eut pas à réfléchir à deux fois il y a une heure lorsque Sarah lui avait demandé de bien vouloir l'aider pour sauver son amie qui avait surement un harceleur à ses trousses. Oliver ne supportait pas les garçons qui ne comprenaient pas le mot « non » lorsqu'une fille ne voulait pas avoir de relation avec eux. Et il ne laisserait pas ce harceleur aller à l'extrême et qu'il risque de l'agresser ou de la violer.

Quand ils arrivèrent proche de la chambre de Sarah, ils entendirent des cris puis de pleurs, ils coururent rapidement jusqu'à la porte qui était ouverte, Oliver n'eut le temps de ne faire que quelques pas que le corps d'une jeune fille brune se percuta contre son torse, instinctivement il lui attrapa les épaules, mais la jeune fille qui devait être Felicity hurla et se débattit.

Sarah fit le tour, pris le visage de son amie dans les mains et essaya de la rassurer le plus possible, Oliver tenant toujours ses épaules. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il sentit un instinct de protection envers cette jeune fille instantanément naître en lui. Mais ce qu'il savait à cet instant précis c'est que celui qui avait déposé les roses noires qui étaient posées sur lit à sa vue allait regretter d'avoir faire souffrir cette jeune fille.

Il se rendit compte lorsqu'il sentit Felicity se détendre dans ses bras que Sarah avait réussi à traverser sa crise de panique, ils allaient pouvoir parler, Oliver connaîtrait incessamment sous peu qui était ce Derek à qui il devait faire comprendre les bonnes manières. Le jeune homme fut surpris lui-même de cette colère qui était montée en lui alors qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré l'amie de Sarah, il ne comprenait pas ce besoin de tout faire pour qu'elle se sente bien, qu'elle soit apaisée.

\- Felicity dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda Sarah

\- Il lui a envoyé des roses noires Sarah, répondit Oliver montrant le lit derrière la sœur de Laurel

Felicity sursauta au bruit de la voix grave qui se trouvait derrière elle, s'éloignant en même temps de ses bras, Oliver sentit le froid le remplir lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, il essayait toujours de comprendre ce qui arrivait exactement. Pourquoi son instinct lui commandait de la protéger de façon aussi exacerbée ? Et autre chose sembla se réveiller en lui en la voyant si apeurée…Il devrait comprendre mais pas maintenant, il devait se concentrer sur ce harceleur et lui apprendre les bonnes manières avec une fille.

\- Ce n'est rien Sarah, répondit Felicity. C'est une er…

-Je t'interdis de me déblatérer le même mensonge que la dernière fois avec les roses oranges sur ta voiture… Qui est ce Derek ?

Felicity ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Sarah sut qu'elle allait de nouveau lui mentir, elle le vit dans son regard, elle allait lui demander de nouveau de ne pas mentir lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son bras, quand elle leva son regard elle put voir Oliver à ses côtés voulant essayer à son tour d'avoir des réponses. Il se déplaça devant la jeune fille brune qui leva son regard vers le sien à la nouvelle personne plus imposante que son amie Sarah devant elle.

Felicity sentit son cœur battre très rapidement, son regard resta planté dans celui de l'homme qui venait de prendre place devant elle, il avait les plus beaux yeux bleus qui lui avait été permit de croiser de toute sa jeune vie. Elle n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard du sien, et vu l'intensité qu'elle pouvait voir derrière ses iris bleu azur, lui non plus.

Quand l'amie de Sarah leva son regard vers le sien Oliver ressentit une pression dans sa poitrine, derrière ses lunettes carrés bicolore se trouvait les yeux bleus les plus magnifiques qu'il lui avait été permis de croiser. Il voulut se détacher de son regard, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la regarder continuellement de cette façon, de plus elle n'avait que seize ans, elle pourrait presque être sa sœur, mais une attraction forte l'empêchait de le faire.

Ce fut le son de la toux de Sarah qui les obligèrent à détacher leurs regards l'un de l'autre, Oliver reprit contenance rapidement, Felicity fit deux pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de cette sensation de chaleur que cet homme pouvait dégager comme une couverture de protection qui venait de se poser autour de ses épaules.

\- Je suis Oliver le copain de Laurel. Sarah m'a appris que tu avais surement un harceleur. Je voudrais vraiment t'aider à t'en débarrasser.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-tu ? Nous nous connaissons même pas, dit-elle sur la défensive

\- Je veux juste aider... Tu es l'amie de Sarah... Elle m'a demandé de te venir en aide, je trouve cela normal de le faire.

\- Qu'as-tu à y gagner ? De sauver la pauvre petite fille de seize ans qui ne sait pas se défendre toute seule d'un harceleur et de devenir le héros, répondit-elle sarcastiquement

\- En premier je ne trouve pas que tu sois une petite fille. Tu as peut-être seize ans mais je te trouve très courageuse et remarquable de te battre pour ton rêve en étudiant dans une université où la plupart des personnes que tu rencontreras sont plus vieux que toi.

\- Merci, répondit-elle se calmant d'un coup Alors que dois-je te donner en échange de ton aide ?

\- Rien je le fais ne trouvant pas cela normale qu'un garçon force ou bien harcelle une fille

\- Je te remercie mais je voudrais te rembourser… en te rendant service... Mais tu ne dois pas avoir besoin de beaucoup d'aide... Tu es aussi au MIT, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire

\- En fait je ne dirais pas non à des cours d'entraide en mathématique, Sarah m'a dit que tu es un génie... Et je dois trouver un tuteur tu ferais grandement l'affaire... De plus je gagnerai une nouvelle amie, dit-il avec un sourire

Felicity sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort qu'au moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, son sourire était magnifique, il se mêlait bien au début de barbe qu'il possédait et à ses cheveux courts. Felicity se secoua, il était plus âgé qu'elle, avait une petite amie qui était la sœur de sa colocataire, puis ne souhaitait que l'aider. Elle capitula racontant quand tout avait commencé, quand elle avait rencontré Derek Clark elle l'avait trouvé gentil et elle souhaitait se mêler aux étudiants de première année ne voulant pas rester toujours toute seul.

\- Je suis désolée d'être toujours dehors sortant les week-ends dans les soirées en te laissant toute seule Felicity. A partir de maintenant nous nous amuserons ensemble, tu vas sortir avec ma sœur, Tommy et Oliver, dit Sarah prenant son amie dans ses bras s'en voulant de ne pas avoir été assez présente pour voir ce qui allait arriver.

\- Tu as ta vie Sarah je le comprends, tu as d'autres moyens que moi pour décompresser après une semaine de cours intensif... Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne veux pas que tu changes tes habitudes pour rester à côté de ta colocataire plus intéressée par les études que les fêtes.

\- Sarah tu sais que Laurel déteste lorsque tu vas dans ce genre de soirée, et même si je sais que tu es assez forte, que tu as appris à te battre avec les cours d'auto-défense que ton père vous a donnés, nous ne voulons pas qu'il t'arrive un problème. Tu sais que Tommy et moi feront très mal à ceux qui auront le malheur de te toucher.

\- Tu risquerais de te faire expulser du MIT Oliver et ton ami aussi, répondit Felicity

\- Cela n'arrivera pas car la personne qui m'intéresse n'aime pas non plus les sororités, ni les soirées d'étudiant alors je n'y vais plus depuis deux semaines, dit Sarah

\- D'accord c'est bien. Maintenant Felicity nous allons établir un plan pour que tu puisses reprendre une vie normale sur le campus, dit Oliver

Après ce jour-là tout se passa rapidement, Derek Clark eut la visite d'Oliver et de Tommy, ils ne le touchèrent pas bien sûr mais lui expliquèrent gentiment qu'il devait rester éloigné de Felicity Smoak. Derek crut qu'ils ne feraient rien contre lui mais Oliver et Tommy furent pleins de ressource, un soir il retrouva sa Porsche sur le terrain de Cross avec les quatre pneus crevés.

De plus Felicity remontée à block grâce à l'aide d'Oliver réussi à trouver une preuve sur le net que Dereck n'aurait jamais dû rentrer au MIT. Elle lui expliqua très clairement, entourée de Tommy, Laurel, Oliver et Sarah lui donnant confiance, la protégeant aussi, qui s'il ne s'éloignait pas d'elle, s'il continuait à la harceler, elle publierait l'information qu'elle avait trouvée, la falsification de ses notes pour être accepté à l'université.

Felicity n'entendit plus jamais parler de Derek Clark, quand elle le croisait de temps en temps sur les chemins du campus, il faisait souvent demi-tour ou bien s'enfuyait en courant. Cela aidait énormément aussi qu'Oliver se trouvait très souvent à ses côtés ayant pris la décision le jour de leur rencontre qu'il la protégerait pendant leur années d'études.

Oliver n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi il ressentait le besoin d'avoir Felicity Smoak dans sa vie pour se sentir bien... Mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour la garder auprès de lui comme son amie. Il la protégerait coûte que coûte contre les hommes comme Derek Clark... Il s'en fit la promesse.

 **Oliver et Felicity se sont rencontrés dans ce chapitre et il sent un élan de protection envers elle. J'attends vos avis et peut-être certaines théorie sur ce qui pourrait bien se passer dans le prochain chapitre. A bientôt et soyez sage comme toujours.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour tout les commentaires pour le premier chapitre, je vois que vous avez apprécié la rencontre Oliver et Felicity.**

 **Pour le second chapitre beaucoup de choses se passe car nous survolons l'année scolaire, ensuite nous avons les dix huit ans de Felicity. Pendant ce chapitre nous voyons évoluer l'amitié entre nos chouchous, la réaction de Laurel, et les décisions prises de chaque côté.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour son aide, ses conseils. Je t'embrasse**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **##########################################**

Laurel regardait toujours le couple danser sur la piste ignorant les personnes autour d'eux, ne voyant que l'autre, elle réalisa que cela avait toujours été de cette façon entre ces deux ancien amis, c'était même ce qui avait déclenché sa jalousie en premier. Elle s'était souvent demandée si elle avait réussi à accepter leur amitié unique comme elle aurait dû le faire, aurait-elle tout de même perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Lorsqu'elle repensait à sa sœur qui l'avait prévenue plusieurs fois de son ressentit en les voyant pendant leurs soirées quand ils étaient étudiants, l'histoire entre ces deux-là avait été écris dans les étoiles depuis les millénaires.

Elle vit Sarah s'approcher d'elle puis s'assoir à ses côtés, sa sœur essayait tant bien que mal de la soutenir dans son chagrin, de lui dire qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose. Il fallait qu'elle avance dans sa vie et trouver son propre bonheur, elle était présente pour elle depuis plusieurs semaines mais cela n'empêchait pas Laurel de pleurer chaque soir encore et encore. Dans le début de leur vie d'étudiant tout avait été si facile, leurs révisions à la bibliothèque, leurs soirées de jeux ou cinéma entre amis. Laurel donnerait ce qu'elle possédait pour revenir à ces instants où elle était si heureuse.

 **#################################**

Oliver se trouvait à la bibliothèque pour son cours avec Felicity, elle avait du retard, il s'inquiéta rapidement ayant peur que Derek s'en prenne de nouveau à elle. Il prit son téléphone pour l'appeler voulant se rassurer qu'elle n'avait aucun problème. Il n'eut pas le temps de le faire qu'il reçut une notification pour un message, il fut soulagé lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cela venait de Felicity. Elle avait un souci avec sa voiture, mais avait réussi à la démarrer tout de même, elle arriverait dans dix minutes.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que chaque jeudi ils se donnaient rendez-vous ici pour qu'elle l'aide avec la matière où il avait le plus de difficulté, les maths. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent le premier cours, il apprécia sa façon de le guider dans la bonne direction pour comprendre, elle prenait son temps attendant qu'il ait tout assimilé avant de continuer sur un autre point. Il aimait passer son temps avec elle, ils étaient amis même si ils ne se connaissaient depuis si peu de temps, cela avait cliqué instantanément entre eux.

Oliver vit Felicity arriver en courant vers leur table, il savait qu'il aurait droit à une grande tirade de sa part, il adorait quand elle partait dans ses explications sans fin. Pour elle son babillage était un défaut lui avait-elle confié un jour, pour lui il la trouvait adorable lorsqu'elle parlait avec tant de ferveur sur un sujet qu'elle aimait.

\- Je suis désolée Oliver d'arriver en retard, je sais qu'après notre temps ensemble... je ne veux dire pas ensemble, ensemble comme un couple... mais ensemble ici à étudier à la bibliothèque où nous essayons de te faire assimiler les règles des mathématiques... Ma voiture a encore fait un bruit bizarre tout à l'heure... je te jure que j'ai cru qu'elle allait exploser...

Oliver posa sa main sur son bras pour la stopper, elle était déjà essoufflée apparemment, de parler si vite ne l'aidait pas. Il lui fit signe de s'assoir, de bien respirer lentement. Il put constater qu'elle avait une trace noir sur sa joue, sans réfléchir il posa sa main sur celle-ci et essuya la marque avec son pouce. Ce mouvement si anodin les paralysèrent tous les deux, ils se fixèrent un moment sans pouvoir détacher leur yeux les uns des autres, tout comme le jour de leur rencontre.

Oliver n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il sentait cette force le tirer inlassablement vers son amie. Pourtant il savait qu'il n'éprouvait que des sentiments platoniques envers elle, Felicity avait quatre ans de moins que lui, il ne se permettrait pas d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec elle. De plus il était avec Laurel, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici à Cambridge il avait été fidèle, il lui avait promis de ne plus répéter ses erreurs du passé lorsqu'ils étaient à Starling City où il la trompait tout le temps avec les filles de leur années Sénior. Il retira sa main lentement, détacha son regard de Felicity

\- Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas mais si tu le souhaites nous pouvons regarder ta voiture avec Tommy

Felicity était assez stressée d'arriver en retard à son tutorat avec Oliver, mais sa voiture avait encore fait des siennes ce matin, elle s'en voulait à présent de l'avoir acheté car elle avait toujours des soucis de démarrage. Sachant qu'Oliver serait inquiet depuis l'histoire avec Derek elle se dépêcha de lui envoyer un message pour le prévenir qu'elle arriverait bientôt ayant eu un souci avec sa voiture.

La jeune femme adorait passer ses jeudis avec Oliver l'aidant avec ses cours, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment ils avaient pu devenir amis si rapidement alors qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux gens. Mais elle ne regrettait pas de le connaître, pour un milliardaire il était simple et ne montrait que rarement que ses parents étaient fortunés. De plus il ne la regardait pas comme une petite fille de seize ans, elle appréciait énormément son attitude envers elle, ainsi que celle de Sarah qui passait plus de temps avec elle à présent.

Lorsqu'elle arriva essoufflée à la bibliothèque elle commença comme à son habitude à babiller, elle avait eu peur la première fois qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'arrêter de parler devant lui. Elle avait pensé qu'il se moquerait de son défaut, mais à sa grande surprise il avait eu un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle s'assit enlevant son manteau et son écharpe quand elle se stoppa net dans ses mouvements sentant la main d'Oliver sur son visage.

Comme le jour de leur rencontre elle ne put s'empêcher que son regard restent ancré au sien, elle sentit aussi son corps se réchauffer d'une chaleur de bien-être. C'était à chaque fois le sentiment qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il touchait son bras ou sa main, son toucher l'apaisait, elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Elle appréciait cette émotion qu'elle éprouvait à son contact mais cela lui faisait aussi peur, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux mois et pourtant elle se demandait ce qu'elle deviendrait lorsqu'il quitterait sa vie dans cinq ans. Comment pouvait-il avoir déjà un impact sur sa vie, ses pensées en si peu de temps ? Quand il retira sa main, elle sentit le froid la traverser mais ne montra rien à Oliver l'écoutant juste lui proposer de vérifier sa voiture avec Tommy.

\- As-tu déjà mis les mains dans le moteur d'une voiture Oliver ?, dit-elle en souriant

\- D'accord tu gagnes mais je peux demander au garage où je fais réparer ma voiture de regarder

\- Tu sais que je ne veux pas la charité, répondit-elle se renfermant sur elle-même

Felicity savait qu'elle n'avait eu la chance d'être au MIT, de pouvoir faire les études qu'elle rêvait grâce à la bourse d'études qu'elle avait acquis grâce à son QI contrairement à Oliver et Tommy qui avaient des parents riches. Non plus comme Sarah et Laurel car leur mère avait des connaissances étant un professeur d'université. Mais elle travaillait au café de Mr Diggle quelques soirs par semaines pour avoir de l'argent pour ses dépenses personnelles, elle ne voulait pas qu'Oliver ou les autres lui fasses des faveurs car elle était leur amie, elle voulait se débrouiller toute seule comme elle le faisait depuis son plus jeune âge.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser Felicity... J'emmène ta voiture au garage, je demande à Bernie de te faire un prix, mais tu paies les réparations. Cela te convient comme cela ?, demanda-t-il

\- D'accord je veux bien... Merci Oliver... Nous commençons à présent sinon tu arriveras toi-même en retard à ton rendez-vous avec Laurel

Felicity sortit ses affaires, Oliver en fit de même, ils commencèrent leur cours reprenant où ils s'étaient arrêtés la dernière fois. Pendant qu'elle lui expliquait une règle de trigonométrie, Oliver la regarda, il s'en voulait de lui avoir menti il y a un instant car Bernie ne ferait jamais de remise, mais il avait décidé de l'aider sans qu'elle ne le sache.

Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas la charité, il avait plus de facilité financière qu'elle, il souhaitait que cela serve à aider une amie, mais Felicity avait des principes, il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser sans voiture non plus. C'était impensable pour lui qu'elle revienne le soir du café de chez Diggle à pied dans les rues, seule, à risquer de se faire agresser. Il préférait lui dire un mensonge, payer les réparations et qu'elle reste en sécurité, il la protégerait toujours.

 **##########################**

Les mois passèrent rapidement durant cette première année à Cambridge, Felicity fut heureuse d'avoir gagné son premier concours de mathématiques et d'avoir réussi tous ses partiels avec des notes qui la plaçaient en très bonne place pour être dans la compétition nationale d'informatique. Oliver fut de même accueilli largement pour une seconde année, ses notes étaient spectaculaires même en mathématique ses parents lui en avaient fait la remarque et ils étaient fiers de lui.

L'amitié entre Oliver et Felicity s'intensifia durant cette première année, Sarah annonça à Laurel qu'elle trouvait que leur amitié était fusionnelle ce qui énerva la jeune étudiante en droit. Car depuis que Felicity était arrivée au MIT, dans leur groupe bien soudée, elle ne voyait pas aussi souvent Oliver qu'elle le souhaitait. Au départ de leur tutorat, son petit ami venait la rejoindre pour qu'ils passent l'après-midi ensemble, mais au fil des mois, il ne la retrouvait qu'un jeudi par mois, le reste du temps passant son après-midi avec Felicity.

Il avait même quitté un soir son dortoir alors qu'ils allaient faire l'amour car il avait reçu un appel de la jeune fille de dix-sept ans paniquée d'être de nouveau harcelée par ce Derek. Laurel apprit plus tard par Sarah que son amie avait eue peur en voyant une rose de couleur rose devant la porte de leur chambre, signature de Derek à l'époque. Mais qu'en fait la fleur venait d'Oliver pour lui montrer la reconnaissance qu'il avait envers elle pour son tutorat et du B qu'il venait d'avoir en mathématiques. Il était resté quelques heures auprès de la jeune fille car il s'en était voulu que son geste avait pu la terroriser en pensant au retour de Derek.

Après les vacances d'été qu'Oliver passa à Starling avec Laurel pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir délaissée pendant l'année, il revint en forme et prêt pour une nouvelle année, mais aussi impatient de revoir son amie Felicity qui lui avait manqué étant partie quelques semaines à Vegas puis retournant à Boston pour travailler chez Mr Diggle. Les cours commencèrent rapidement leur laissant très peu de temps pour pouvoir passer du temps ensemble mais pour cette année ils avaient institués qu'ils passeraient tous les cinq un soir par semaine dans l'appartement d'Oliver et Tommy regardant des films ou bien s'amusant à des jeux de sociétés.

Oliver aimait passer du temps avec ses amis, ce soir ils fêtaient dans leur appartement avec quelques personnes du campus qu'ils appréciaient tous, l'anniversaire de Felicity qui venait d'avoir dix-huit ans. Oliver se trouvait vers la table où ils avaient placé les boissons, lorsqu'il se retourna il put apercevoir son copain de classe Max Fuller qui dansait trop collé au goût d'Oliver à la jeune fille brune, lui tenant la taille, rapprochant son dos contre sa poitrine, frottant son membre contre ses fesses au rythme des notes de musique.

Il était tenté de sauter sur Max pour l'éloigner d'elle mais Felicity sut le remettre à sa place, il était fière d'elle à ce moment-là. Quand elle s'éloigna de son copain pour rejoindre Sarah, Oliver avança rapidement vers Felicity avant qu'elle ne quitte le salon, il lui attrapa le coude doucement, il fut surpris qu'elle ne le repousse pas pensant que cela pourrait être Max qui revenait à la charge comme si elle avait reconnu son toucher.

\- Puis-je danser avec la star de la soirée ?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire

\- C'est si gentiment demandé, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire aussi

Oliver la rapprocha de lui la musique ayant changé de tempo, ils dansaient à présent sur une musique douce, Felicity plaça ses mains autour de son cou et posa son visage sur son torse. Elle s'était toujours senti bien dans ses bras depuis le début de leur rencontre, elle sentait à chaque fois une chaleur s'emparer d'elle lorsqu'il était près de son corps, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Pendant les vacances d'été il lui avait énormément manqué, depuis le premier jour où leurs regards s'étaient croisés elle avait pu compter sur lui, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et à cause de cette séparation forcée elle avait ressenti une vive douleur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, comme si une partie d'elle-même lui avait été arrachée. Elle comprit au moment où elle put le revoir il y a cinq mois à la reprise des cours qu'elle était tout simplement tombée amoureuse de son meilleur ami.

Oliver était heureux d'avoir pu faire plaisir à Felicity pour son anniversaire, elle était avec ses amis les plus proche, elle avait le sourire c'était important pour lui. Et même si de temps en temps il se demandait pourquoi il se sentait aussi investi dans le bien-être de cette jeune fille qu'il connaissait depuis un an, il ne voulait pas penser à autre chose qu'un amour fraternelle, rien ne pouvait se passer entre eux. Après leur danse, Laurel vint le voir le prenant par le bras l'éloignant quelques instants des personnes dans le salon.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu étais si énervé il y a un instant Oliver ?

\- C'est à cause de Max qui se frottait contre Felicity, mais elle a su se défendre comme une chef

\- Et alors ils font ce qu'ils veulent... Elle a dix-huit ans ce soir, si elle veut aller fêter son anniversaire avec Max dans une chambre en quoi cela te concerne

\- Non ! Il n'a pas à la toucher comme cela, cria Oliver

\- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec elle... ? M'as-tu de nouveau trompée ?, demanda Laurel

\- Bien sûr que non, je t'ai promis d'être fidèle, je pense t'avoir prouvé depuis un an que tu peux me faire confiance

\- Je te fais confiance... Mais dès qu'elle appelle tu cours à son secours... Tu te mets en colère lorsqu'un homme s'approche trop d'elle... Dis-moi pourquoi elle passe avant moi qui suis ta petite amie ?

\- Je me suis promis de la protéger quand je l'ai rencontrée... comme je le ferais avec ma petite sœur Thea... Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Laurel, rien n'arrivera entre Felicity et moi

Oliver la colla contre son torse et l'embrassa pour lui prouver qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui, que Felicity Smoak n'était qu'une amie à ses yeux. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que contre le mur dans le couloir se trouvait Felicity près de la porte entrouverte ayant entendu toute la conversation.

Après avoir repoussée les assauts de Max Fuller et danser avec Oliver, elle était partie pour voir Sarah, mais s'étant rendu compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas remercié pour avoir voulu la secourir de nouveau comme il le faisait souvent, elle s'était retournée pour le remercier mais l'avait vu partir avec Laurel. Ne prenant que quelques secondes de réflexion elle les avait suivis jusqu'à la chambre d'Oliver, elle avait voulu frapper pour annoncer sa présence mais quand elle avait entendu son prénom elle avait écouté la conversation.

Au moment où Oliver avoua à sa petite amie qu'il ne risquait pas de la tromper avec Felicity car il la considérait comme sa petite sœur, son cœur se brisa. Pendant la pause estivale, la jeune fille avait eu beaucoup de mal à supporter l'absence de son ami Oliver.

Pendant plusieurs jours, elle pensa à tout ce qu'elle ressentait en sa présence, se rappela de leur moments durant l'année scolaire, elle avait compris qu'elle l'aimait, mais se rendit compte ce soir qu'il n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments pour elle. Elle s'échappa dans la salle de bain pour panser sa peine, elle savait qu'elle devait tout faire pour oublier ce qu'elle ressentait pour Oliver, il était son meilleur ami elle devrait apprécier leur amitié, elle savait que rien d'autre n'arriverait entre eux aux dires de son ami, elle devait l'accepter.

Quand Laurel quitta sa chambre rassurée que rien n'arriverait entre son petit ami et la colocataire de sa sœur, Oliver se dirigea vers sa table de chevet où se trouvait une photo du groupe qui avait été prise juste avant les vacances d'été. Il caressa le visage de la jeune fille brune à travers le cadre, réalisant qu'il venait de mentir à Laurel pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Cambridge. Il savait au plus profond de lui que leur amitié fusionnelle était plus que ce qu'il devait ressentir pour une fille qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur.

Il essayait toujours de comprendre pourquoi il avait ce besoin de la protéger, de la garder près de lui, qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser à l'avenir sans y inclure Felicity. Quelques fois il se demandait si en fait il ne souhaitait pas une relation moins platonique avec son amie, puis il la voyait dans l'allée du campus, si jeune qu'il se secouait et pensait qu'elle était comme une sœur, qu'il ferait attention à elle comme il le ferait avec Thea. Rien ne pouvait arriver entre eux, il ferait le nécessaire pour que cela n'arrive jamais.

 **#######################**

Les semaines, puis les mois continuèrent à défiler laissant les amis avec leurs études, leurs soirées cinéma qu'ils appréciaient tous, Tommy voulant toujours regarder des films d'horreurs pour pouvoir prendre les filles dans ses bras pour les protéger mais elles le repoussaient à chaque fois. Oliver continua à faire comme si Felicity était sa petite sœur alors qu'il la voyait changer, devenir de plus en plus belle chaque jours qui passaient devenant plus désirable aux yeux des étudiants du campus et cela le rendait de plus en plus jaloux, en tentant d'ignorer la raison réelle de sa réaction.

Felicity continua son tutorat avec son meilleur ami ayant mis dans un coin de son cœur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, s'amusant pendant leurs soirées karaoké où elle était souvent en partenariat avec Sarah qui avait présenté au groupe sa petite amie Nyssa qui étudiait la médecine à Harvard avec Tommy.

Quand à Laurel, elle était heureuse qu'Oliver ait tenu sa promesse d'être fidèle, leur relation était parfaite à ses yeux elle pensait déjà à l'avenir, regardait de temps en temps les locations d'appartement souhaitant emménager avec lui l'année d'après.

Tout se passait bien pour tous ses amis, ils réussirent leur dernier semestre avec des notes aussi bonnes qu'il y a un an, ils aimaient passer du temps ensemble les week-ends ayant eu des rajouts dans leur groupe avec Nyssa et Caitlin une autre étudiante en médecine qui commençait une relation avec Tommy. Oliver avait mis de côtés ses questions sans réponses pensant toujours à Felicity comme une petite sœur qu'il devait protéger et Felicity avait mis de côté son attirance pour son meilleur ami se concentrant sur leur amitié fusionnelle pour le bien-être de tout le groupe.

Les deux amis partirent heureux et sereins en vacances ne s'attendant pas que dans les mois à venir tout changerait entre eux. Qu'Oliver aurait une révélation. Qu'un nouveau venu chamboulerait l'équilibre de leur vie. Et qu'un événement risquait de détruire leur fabuleuse amitié fusionnelle.

 **Pensez-vous qu'Oliver ressent plus que de l'amitié pour Felicity ? Pensez-vous que Laurel va surveiller son petit-ami ou bien lui faire confiance ? Qu'avez-vous pensez du chapitre. A vos claviers soyez sage et vous aurez le prochain.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à vous tous pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, ophelie aurore Scott, Delicity-Unicorn, Shinobu24, Rosace76, LulzimeVelioska, 35, Evy47, Audrey DF, Olicity-love, Ally84, JFye005.**

 **Dans ce chapitre trois, nous avons la fin des vacances d'été où plusieurs personnages font des réalisations, ensuite un nouvel intervenant va arriver, bon ou mauvais la réponse seras plus tard.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence, je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **###############################**

Laurel, toujours assise sur sa chaise, sentit les larmes se former au coin des yeux, les regarder ensemble lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait déménagé à Coast City il y a six mois. La vie était devenue difficile pour elle à Starling City, avec ce qu'elle avait fait, Laurel avait perdu ses amis, ne lui pardonnant pas l'extrémité jusqu'à laquelle elle avait été pour le garder.

Elle baissa la tête un instant essuyant discrètement le bord de ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas être prise en pitié par les personnes présentes.

\- Tu vas bien Laurel ?, entendit-elle de la personne qui était apparue devant elle

\- Pas trop mais je vais surmonter cela, répondit-elle en levant son regard devant la jeune femme.

\- Je sais que tu t'en veux de ce que tu as fait et tu penses avoir perdu tous tes amis

\- C'est le cas... Ils ne veulent plus me parler alors que je les connais depuis que j'ai cinq ans

\- Tu dois leur laisser le temps de te pardonner... Un jour c'est eux qui viendront te chercher

\- Et toi m'as-tu pardonné ? demanda Laurel

\- Un jour à la fois je le fais. Je sais que tu regrettes d'avoir agi ainsi car en plus d'avoir perdu l'homme que tu aimes, tu as perdu tes amis. Je pense que tu souffres assez pour t'en vouloir toujours.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il t'aime autant... Tu vois le bon en chacun même lorsqu'ils font des erreurs.

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent vers le bar où se trouvaient Oliver et John parlant, rigolant d'une blague de Tommy surement, Laurel remarqua que son ex-copain était réellement heureux.

\- Tu sais Laurel un jour tu rencontreras un homme qui t'aimera tel que tu es car tu es une bonne personne

\- Peut-être mais pas un homme comme lui ! Il restera à jamais mon premier amour

Oliver sentit des regards sur lui, il se retourna et put voir Laurel et Felicity le regarder intensément, mais son regard resta ancré dans celui de la femme qu'il aimait, comme cela avait toujours été depuis leur première rencontre. Il lui fit un sourire se rappelant le moment où il comprit qu'il ne voyait plus Felicity Smoak comme sa sœur.

 **############################**

Oliver invita ses amis au manoir à la fin de l'été pendant une semaine, ses parents étaient partis en voyage avec Thea, il avait les lieux pour lui tout seul ou presque puisque Raisa était présente aussi.

Aujourd'hui il faisait une chaleur insupportable, ce qui était géniale vu qu'ils avaient eu le droit à la pluie depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et que dans deux jours ils devraient tous repartir à Cambridge pour commencer le nouveau semestre. Oliver réussit à convaincre Felicity de lâcher ses livres, il demanda aussi à Diggle son patron au café si il pouvait lui donner une semaine de vacances ce qu'avait fait John avec joie.

Depuis presque deux ans que Felicity travaillait pour Diggle dans son bar-restaurant qu'il tenait avec son frère et leurs femmes, Oliver s'était rendu compte que l'ancien militaire considérait la jeune fille brune comme sa petite sœur, il s'était même lié d'amitié avec l'homme bien bâti ayant le devoir commun de protéger Felicity.

Lorsqu'il parla de faire un plongeon dans la piscine Felicity voulu se dérober n'aimant pas trop être dévêtue devant autant de personnes, elle n'était pas pudique, seulement elle ne se trouvait pas belle comme Laurel. Elle ne voulait pas rajouter plus au fait qu'Oliver ne la considérait que comme sa petite sœur, elle savait que si il la voyait à moitié nue il aurait confirmation qu'elle était vraiment jeune.

\- Vous allez vous préparer les filles et nous retrouver dans la piscine, dit Oliver

\- Je n'ai pas pris de maillot de bain donc je vais rester à la bibliothèque pendant que vous bronzez, répondit Felicity se dirigeant vers la pièce

\- Je te connais si bien que j'ai amené deux maillots de bain donc tu vas pouvoir venir avec nous à la piscine, répondit Sarah lui attrapant le bras

La jeune fille brune pas très heureuse de ne pas pouvoir éviter la piscine savait que Sarah l'embêterait pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède, donc elle décida de la suivre immédiatement. Les filles se changèrent toutes mais Felicity prenait son temps, Laurel s'impatientant décida de partir rejoindre son petit ami, Sarah et les autres la suivirent. Restant seule à présent Felicity enfila le maillot de bain noir deux pièces que sa colocataire lui avait prêté et se regarda dans le miroir.

\- Je suis si différente de Laurel. Comment pourrait-il me considérer autrement que comme sa sœur ?, dit-elle tristement

Elle regarda ses cuisses qui s'étaient musclées avec le sport qu'elle pratiquait plusieurs heures par semaines, puis ses seins qu'elle trouvait un peu petits, ses fesses arrondies. Felicity ne se trouvait pas spécialement jolie depuis son plus jeune âge, elle avait peur du regard d'Oliver sur elle mais elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas y échapper sinon Sarah viendrait la chercher et l'emmènerait de force. Elle prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage et sortit de la chambre.

Oliver se trouvait dans la piscine avec Tommy et Caitlin, Sarah, Laurel et Nyssa restaient sur les transats. Felicity n'était pas encore descendue de sa chambre, Sarah expliqua que son amie était pudique mais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder. Oliver sentit la présence de la jeune fille qui arrivait près de la piscine timidement, il ne savait pas comment mais il sentait sa présence avant même que son regard ne se pose sur elle.

Il lança le ballon à Tommy puis tourna sa tête vers son amie, son esprit fut complètement embrouillé par la vue qui se trouvait devant lui, son corps réagit immédiatement, surtout sa partie inférieure. Qui aurait cru que la jeune fille de presque dix-neuf ans avait un corps si parfait pensa-t-il, lui qui essayait tant bien que mal de la considérer toujours comme sa petite sœur, son cerveau et son corps à cet instant lui firent comprendre qu'il ne pensait plus à elle de cette façon.

Elle était tout simplement magnifique, ses courbes généreuses dues au fitness qu'elle aimait pratiquer lui avait donné un corps de déesse, ses seins n'étaient pas énormes mais il savait qu'ils seraient parfait dans ses mains. Dieu son membre était douloureux dans son caleçon à penser à s'enterrer à l'intérieur d'elle encore et encore. Comment ferait-il à présent pour ne pas l'imaginer allongée dans un lit avec lui au-dessus d'elle lui faisant l'amour pendant des heures ?

Oliver sortit de ses pensées au moment où il reçut le ballon sur sa tête, ce qui l'aida aussi à faire redescendre sa libido. Pendant un bon moment il fit tout son possible pour éviter de regarder Felicity et son corps magnifique qui se faisait bronzer auprès de Sarah, il avait peur que si il se permettait même juste une minute de poser son regard sur elle son corps réagirait automatiquement comme lorsqu'il l'avait vu à son arrivée sur la terrasse.

Depuis ce qui était arrivé pendant le dernier anniversaire de Felicity, Laurel n'arrivait toujours pas à faire complètement confiance à Oliver par rapport à la jeune fille brune. Et ce dont elle fut témoin au moment où Felicity arriva vers la piscine ne l'aida pas à gagner sa confiance. Oliver lui avait promis qu'il ne voyait pas la jeune fille autrement que comme une petite sœur, mais son regard, au moment où Felicity avait retiré sa serviette qui était enroulée autour de son corps, n'avait rien à voir avec le regard d'un frère.

Elle put constater que son regard était celui d'un homme avec du désir et le geste qu'il entreprit pour cacher son membre qui avait dû se réveiller lui prouva qu'elle avait raison d'avoir toujours eu un doute sur ce qu'il pouvait éprouver pour la jeune fille, elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été assez attentive aux changements de son petit ami.

Oliver réussit à se contrôler, à ne pas contempler les courbes de son amie, à ne pas penser à se diriger vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la réclamer. Mais au bout de deux heures Tommy eut la merveilleuse idée de faire un combat dans l'eau avec Sarah et Felicity en duel sur leur dos, il espéra avoir la sœur de sa petite amie mais Tommy ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et fit monter Sarah sur ses épaules. Il ne lui restait que Felicity et il sut au moment où il sentit ses jambes sur ses épaules qu'il était fini. Son corps réagit automatiquement à son contact des frissons le parcouraient, son désir se construisait lentement pendant qu'ils commencèrent à jouer.

De la sentir bouger au-dessus de lui, de savoir que son intimité était si proche de son visage, qu'il avait juste à la retourner et sa bouche s'abreuverait de son nectar fit que son membre se durcit dans son caleçon. Inconsciemment il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et les caressa doucement, remontant vers son trésor caché mais avant qu'il ne puisse y toucher Sarah poussa fort et Felicity perdit son équilibre tombant dans l'eau. Oliver n'attendit pas que ses amis veuillent recommencer une partie, il sortit de l'eau à l'opposé des transats, prit une serviette dans le meuble près de la piscine et quitta la terrasse.

Il se retrouva dans la salle de bain de sa chambre en à peine deux minutes et s'y enferma. Quand il regarda son entrejambe il put le voir droit attendant d'être assouvi, il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire qu'il devait se contrôler, trouver un moyen de se calmer mais quand il ferma les yeux et qu'il pensa à la jeune fille son contrôle se brisa et il attrapa sa virilité dans sa main.

Il fantasma en voyant Felicity apparaître devant lui descendant sur ses genoux et baisser son caleçon, libérant ainsi son membre dur. Sa main s'enroula autour de son érection, ses lèvres autour de son gland, il baissa les yeux et la vit sucer dur et vite, sa tête se balançant de haut en bas, alors qu'elle le prenait entièrement dans sa bouche. Oliver jeta sa tête en arrière, tint le rebord du lavabo pour ne pas tomber tellement son orgasme le percuta de plein fouet alors qu'il lâchait sa semence dans sa bouche, mais quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il put apercevoir que son plaisir était sur sa propre main.

Il prit de grande respiration pour se calmer, se nettoya avec un gant et osa enfin se regarder dans le miroir, c'était tellement plus facile avant de s'empêcher de penser à la jeune fille et ce qu'elle faisait ressortir en lui quand il essayait de la considérer que comme une sœur, comme Thea. Mais après avoir vu à quoi elle ressemblait réellement, après l'avoir senti si près de lui, après s'être laissé aller à se donner du plaisir en pensant à elle il savait que cela lui serait beaucoup plus dur de ne pas la désirer ardemment à présent, de la désirer d'une façon dont cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Et cela lui faisait peur car il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir résister et rester fidèle à sa petite amie.

Laurel vit Oliver courir rapidement et quitter la piscine pour rentrer dans le manoir, pendant leur jeu dans l'eau elle put le voir caresser les cuisses de Felicity, montant graduellement ses mains vers son intimité. Elle réalisa le voyant faire que son petit ami désirait la colocataire de sa soeur, Laurel sentit la jalousie la traverser, elle qui avait déjà du mal à supporter l'introduction de Felicity dans leur groupe avec son intelligence à un si jeune âge et à avoir réussi à gagner l'amitié de tout le monde en si peu de temps, qu'Oliver passe la plupart de son temps libre avec elle l'énervait énormément.

Mais elle décida de ne faire aucune remarque, de garder son calme ne voulant pas se disputer avec lui et qu'il court dans les bras de Felicity pour se consoler, elle se doutait qu'il attendait une occasion pour pouvoir assouvir son désir pour la jeune fille brune. Elle ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir, elle garda tout de même un œil sur Felicity qui n'avait pas remarqué le regard d'Oliver quand elle était arrivée, ni les gestes qu'il avait eu envers elle durant le jeu, trop concentrée à faire tomber Sarah. Après dix minutes d'absence elle put le voir revenir, elle remarqua tout de suite qu'il évitait de poser le regard sur la jeune fille brune, il s'assit à ses côtés lui souriant.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose pour que tu t'enfuis si vite Oliver, demanda Laurel

\- Ce n'est rien j'ai eu une crampe pendant le jeu j'ai dû m'en occuper rapidement, répondit-il

Laurel sut qu'il lui mentait, elle pouvait voir qu'il lui cachait ce qui était réellement arrivé, elle comprit qu'elle devait être plus vigilante à présent, car au regard de son petit ami sur Felicity Smoak, il ne la considérait plus comme une petite sœur ce qui signifiait qu'elle devenait à cet instant une rivale qu'elle devait éloigner.

 **##########################**

Ils passèrent les derniers jours sans problèmes s'amusant comme des fous, Oliver contrôla comme il pouvait son désir pour Felicity évitant de rester seul avec elle sachant que si ils se retrouvaient que tous les deux, il se jetterait sur elle pour pouvoir la goûter. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir de telles pensées envers son amie, ainsi que de risquer de faire du mal à Laurel qu'il avait fait assez souffrir depuis le début de leur relation.

Quand ils reprirent le chemin de l'université, Oliver mit de côté les sentiments contradictoires qu'il éprouvait pour Felicity mais certaines nuits cela était difficile se réveillant dur comme de la pierre ayant eu un rêve érotique de Felicity et lui faisant l'amour dans sa piscine. Il devait courir dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche froide pour se calmer répétant sans cesse dans sa tête son mantra, « elle est comme une petite sœur pour moi » même si il n'y croyait plus.

Pendant les premiers mois tout se passa bien, il sut se contrôler, il sut la considérer que comme sa meilleur amie uniquement, jusqu'à cette soirée chez Carter Bowen dans une des maisons secondaires de ses parents où il habitait pendant ses années d'études à Harvard. Oliver et Tommy ainsi que Laurel et Sarah connaissaient Carter de Starling, sa mère étant une grande amie de Moira, de plus ils avaient tous été au High Shool ensemble.

Carter avait le béguin pour Laurel Lance depuis des années, la jeune avocate le savait bien car pendant leurs jeunes années d'études lorsque Oliver la trompait souvent, Carter avait été présent pour la consoler lui avouant plusieurs fois qu'elle serait mieux avec un garçon comme lui qui prendrait grand soin d'elle. Mais Laurel l'avait toujours repoussé gentiment retournant avec son petit ami, Carter quant à lui avait toujours attendu dans l'ombre le jour où la femme qu'il aimait accepte d'être avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent en même temps, la fête battant déjà son plein, certains étudiants se tenaient vers le bar ouvert avec l'alcool coulant à flots. D'autres dansaient sur la piste de danse créée pour l'évènement, les derniers assis sur les canapés discutant de choses et d'autres.

Laurel emmena directement Oliver sur la piste de danse souhaitant danser avec son petit ami, Caitlin, Tommy, Nyssa et Sarah se dirigèrent quant à eux vers le salon improvisé pour les discussions entre étudiants. Felicity restant seule se dirigea vers le bar, n'ayant jamais bu d'alcool de sa vie, ce qui était ironique venant de Las Vegas et sa mère étant serveuse dans les casinos. Elle regarda toutes les boissons se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait boire qui ne la saoulerait pas trop quand elle sentit une présence à ses côtés.

\- Le punch est le meilleur pour une personne qui ne sait pas quoi choisir, dit une voix masculine à ses côtés

Felicity tourna la tête et se retrouva devant un garçon assez grand, brun avec les yeux marrons et un sourire qui lui donnait l'air gentil.

\- Désolé je ne me suis pas présenté à toi... Je suis Cooper Seldon, je suis les cours d'informatique avec toi, dit-il lui tendant la main

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu... Je suis Felicity Smoak, répondit-elle

\- L'amphi est assez grand je ne pense pas que tu peux connaître tous ceux qui ont le même cours que toi, dit-il lui souriant

\- Mais toi tu sais que j'ai cours avec toi... Alors...

\- C'est que je sais qui tu es... Une étudiante plus jeune de deux ans qui a les meilleures notes tous les semestres et qui veux concourir au concours nationale d'informatique... Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais tu es une légende au MIT

\- Je ne savais pas, dit Felicity timidement

C'était la première fois depuis Derek que la jeune fille laissait un garçon l'approcher, en générale elle passait tout son temps avec Oliver et ses amis ayant peur de tomber de nouveau sur un harceleur. Mais ce Cooper était gentil, ne la draguait pas, connaissait son parcours et ses rêves au MIT, elle fut tentée de se laisser aller à connaître mieux ce garçon.

Ce qu'elle fit, elle prit du punch comme il lui avait conseillé et ils commencèrent une discussion sur l'informatique, sans se rendre compte, ils discutèrent pendant une heure apprenant à se connaître.

Au bout d'une heure de danse, Oliver laissa Laurel rejoindre des amies d'Harvard, il se plaça dans un coin de la grande pièce et la sonda voulant savoir où se trouvait Felicity ne l'ayant pas vu depuis un moment. Lorsque son regard se posa sur elle à côté d'un jeune homme brun un verre à la main, son corps se tendit et une rage inconnue s'empara de lui.

Il avait bien compris depuis ce jour où son regard sur elle avait changé pourquoi il devenait jaloux lorsqu'un garçon s'approchait d'elle, mais il évitait d'y penser, de mettre des mots sur ce que cela signifiait vraiment, si il le faisait plus rien ne serait pareil entre eux.

Déjà le mois dernier quand ils avaient fêté ses dix-neuf ans au café de Diggle, lorsqu'un homme l'avait regardé de loin, du désir dans le regard, il était devenu jaloux voulant montrer à cet homme qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir. Il avait su se contrôler ce jour-là ne voulant pas que Laurel se rende compte qu'il éprouvait surement plus qu'un amour fraternel pour Felicity, mais ce soir, voyant ce garçon caresser le bras de son amie il devenait fou.

Encore plus depuis qu'il avait vu sortir Felicity de son dortoir avec Sarah portant une robe noir sans dos qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse qui montrait ses merveilleuses jambes et sa peau délicate qu'il ne rêvait que de toucher chaque nuit seul dans son lit. Il était énervé de savoir que ce gars pourrait la toucher de la façon dont il souhaitait, il commença à avancer pour lui faire comprendre que Felicity était chasse gardée quand il vit du coin de l'œil la sœur de Laurel s'avançant vers son amie.

Il fut soulagée lorsque Sarah vint chercher Felicity pour danser l'éloignant en même temps de ce gars, il remercia intérieurement son amie de l'avoir empêché de faire une bêtise comme aller là-bas et frapper l'étudiant qui avait osé s'approcher de Felicity. Il s'en voulait de son comportement, Felicity était sa meilleur amie, elle pourrait être sa sœur vu qu'elle avait l'âge de Thea, pourtant dès qu'un homme s'approchait d'elle il devenait possessif. Il se détendit sachant qu'elle se trouvait sur la piste de danse avec Sarah s'amusant.

Mais la chance d'avoir évité de se donner en spectacle fut de courte durée lorsqu'il put voir danser la jeune fille brune, son corps se déhanchant de manière si sensuelle et sexy. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle savait bouger son corps d'une telle façon rendant tous les hommes autour d'elle hypnotisés par sa beauté. Il savait que son amie était assez timide en générale, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait avoir surement bu plus que la normale. Il s'était promis de la protéger de quiconque, voyant tous les hommes entourant les deux jeunes femmes avec des regards remplis de désirs pour Felicity, il vit rouge. Aucun homme ne pouvait la toucher même pas lui, alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie, et il allait s'en assurer.

 **Et oui je vous laisse comme cela sans savoir ce qui va se passer...Non je ne suis pas cruelle. Allez donnez-moi vos avis sur ce chapitre. Oliver a t-il raison de ne pas assouvir son désir pour Felicity. Que va t-il faire d'après-vous. A la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Soyez sage.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre et théorie sur le suivant. Merci aux guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement.**

 **Nous arrivons dans le début des ennuis, de la douleur, du chagrin aussi. Laurel n'est pas trop présente en ce moment. Ne m'en voulez pas pour ce qui va arriver, pour les mots prononcés dans ce chapitre.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour son soutient et ses conseils. Je t'embrasse**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **#############################**

Oliver s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes en moins de dix secondes attrapant Felicity par le bras et la sortant de la piste de danse pour l'éloigner de ces bêtes, la conduisant dans une autre pièce qui était vide.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait sortir de la piste de danse je m'amusais ! , dit-elle se tenant au mur près de la porte par où ils venaient de rentrer

\- Tu as trop bu Felicity... Un de ces hommes pourrait profiter de toi, dit-il en colère

\- Je n'ai bu qu'un verre de punch, je ne suis pas saoule Oliver, de plus tu n'as aucun droit sur ce que je fais, dit-elle énervée

Oliver soupira et commença à arpenter la pièce où ils se trouvaient, il était devenu fou de jalousie en voyant ces hommes la regarder comme des loups affamés. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur elle, ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté, ils n'étaient pas des amoureux mais Oliver ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éviter qu'elle ait des problèmes comme le ferait un frère, ne pouvait supporter qu'un autre homme la regarde comme le ferait un petit ami.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, il était complètement désemparé par tout ce qu'elle provoquait chez lui, aucune femme n'avait eu un tel pouvoir sur lui. De plus cette robe qui révélait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il voulait que les autres voient lui donnait l'envie de la soulever dans ses bras et de s'enfoncer en elle, il perdait de plus en plus le contrôle de la situation.

Il savait qu'il devrait sortir de cette pièce, allez chercher Sarah pour lui demander de la ramener dans leur chambre à l'université. Ce serait la décision la plus intelligente pour eux mais de la voir comme cela, contre ce mur, un ongle dans sa bouche le regardant avec un tel regard sexy lui faisait perdre la tête, il se concentra autant qu'il pouvait pour ne pas succomber.

\- Felicity je pense que le mieux serait que l'on te ramène sur le campus, dit-il

\- Pourquoi ? Je m'amusais bien puis Cooper m'attend, répondit-elle

\- C'est l'étudiant avec qui tu parlais, demanda Oliver essayant de garder sa jalousie de côté sinon il pourrait aller donner un coup de poing à ce Cooper.

\- Oui... Il me trouve gentille, mignonne aussi pas comme certaine personne qui me vois que comme leur sœur, dit-elle

Oliver la regarda étonné qu'elle amène ce sujet sur la table, il n'avait jamais mentionné devant elle qu'il la considérait comme sa soeur, la seule personne à qui il en avait parlé était Laurel pour la calmer le soir où il avait été jaloux de Max se frottant contre les fesses de Felicity. Surtout qu'il avait menti à sa petite amie ce soir-là dans sa chambre, un éclair de lucidité franchit son cerveau, il réalisa que Felicity avait dû l'entendre le dire à Laurel le soir de son anniversaire.

Felicity avait menti à Oliver, elle sentait qu'elle était un peu saoule à cause du punch qu'elle avait bu mais pas assez pour ne pas savoir ce qu'elle disait tout de même. Elle en voulait à Oliver de ne pas la voir comme une fille qu'il pourrait désirer. Elle put voir dans son regard que de parler de Cooper l'avait énervé, elle pouvait sentir l'agitation qui se dégageait de son ami. Peut-être montrerait-il ce qu'il voulait réellement si elle l'aiguillonnait un peu.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave si tu me considères comme ta sœur Thea... Je suis sûre que d'autres hommes comme Cooper accepteraient d'être avec moi, dit-elle en défi

Oliver s'approcha d'elle la jalousie s'intensifiant alors qu'elle parlait de ce Cooper et des autres gars qui seraient intéressés de la prendre contre ce mur. Lorsqu'il fut proche Felicity put sentir l'odeur épicée de son eau de Cologne qu'elle aimait tant, voir l'ombre d'une barbe de quelques jours sur ses joues qui lui donnait l'air encore plus sexy.

Ses doigts la démangeaient pour le toucher, elle n'avait jamais montré qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, elle avait gardé ses sentiments dans son cœur uniquement à sa connaissance personnelle. Mais ce soir dans cette pièce toute seule avec lui elle désirait ardemment qu'il la touche d'une façon plus qu'amicale, elle voulait sentir ses mains sur son corps, Felicity voulait qu'Oliver soit le premier pour tout.

\- Tu es magnifique je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, répondit Oliver son contrôle au bord de la rupture

\- Non c'est vrai ! Tu as dit que jamais rien ne pourrait arriver entre nous car je suis comme une sœur pour toi donc rien ne m'empêche d'aller voir Cooper car pour lui je suis une fille désirable

\- Tu n'oserais pas le faire, dit-il les dents serrées

\- Pourquoi ? Uniquement parce que tu es comme mon frère ne te donne pas le droit de me dire avec qui je peux avoir des relations sexuelles ou pas. A part si tu veux des détails croustillants après, dit-elle souriant le voyant presque tomber dans le précipice du désir qu'il avait pour elle.

Oliver était à la limite de craquer et d'embrasser Felicity, sa jalousie, lorsqu'il l'entendait parler de ce Cooper, était proche de l'implosion. Il devait vite quitter la pièce sinon il ferait une chose qu'il regretterait, même s'il fantasmait sur cela depuis des mois toutes les nuits. Il s'avança vers la porte pour partir mais la jeune femme se plaça devant l'empêchant de quitter la pièce.

Felicity remplit de courage en entendant son ami grogner de jalousie quand elle avait suggéré de se laisser aller avec Cooper réduisit la distance entre eux et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle le sentit se figer et après quelques secondes de son absence de réaction, Felicity sentit la panique commencer à monter dans sa poitrine. Elle pensait réellement que sa colère signifiait qu'il était jaloux mais elle réalisa qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle était sur le point de se retirer quand Oliver agrippa ses hanches, ses doigts les serrant alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient en elle, lui rendant son baiser en retour.

Oliver se figea au moment où il sentit les lèvres de Felicity sur les siennes, il posa instinctivement ses mains sur ses hanches mais ne fit aucun autre mouvement. Il devait résister, mais quand il ferma les yeux et pensa à la jeune fille qu'il désirait dans les bras de ce Cooper son contrôle se brisa. Lorsqu'il la sentit commencer à s'éloigner il agrippa ses hanches pour la garder contre lui et se donna au baiser en caressant sa lèvre inférieur de sa langue pour qu'elle s'ouvre pour lui, ce qu'elle fit le remplissant de bonheur.

Il n'était pas tendre mais rude et intense, la bouche d'Oliver dévorait la sienne, leurs langues bataillant l'une contre l'autre. Il glissa une de ses mains le long de son corps, il prit un sein dans sa main et le serra, sa poitrine s'adaptait comme il l'avait pensé ce jour-là dans la piscine. Il malaxa la chair, pinça le pic qui devenait dur par ses caresses, il l'entendit gémir dans sa bouche ce qui le rendit encore plus fou. Lâchant sa poitrine, il monta sa main derrière son cou pour incliner la tête et changer l'angle du baiser, enfonçant sa langue encore plus profondément dans sa bouche.

Pour Felicity c'était la première fois qu'un homme l'embrassait et elle était heureuse que son premier baiser soit avec Oliver, elle était inexpérimentée mais elle donnait autant qu'elle pouvait pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas une petite fille même si elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans. Elle sentit ses hanches se presser contre elle, Felicity élargit instinctivement sa position pour l'accueillir, elle put sentir son membre dur soudainement contre sa cuisse ce qui rendit ses genoux affaiblis, Oliver sentant qu'elle risquait de glisser sur le sol passa ses deux mains sous ses fesses et la souleva dans les airs, elle entoura instinctivement ses jambes autour de son dos.

Oliver enfonça son corps plus profondément dans celui de Felicity, son membre se retrouva en face de sa féminité, il frotta son érection qui devenait de plus en plus dur par l'excitation contre son clitoris à travers sa culotte. En voulant plus, il la plaqua plus fort contre le mur, mit un bras autour d'elle pour bien la tenir puis descendit sa main vers sa féminité, il ne pensait plus à ce moment-là le désir pour elle ayant pris possession de lui.

Son doigt poussa sa culotte et commença à se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur d'elle, ses cris furent avalés par leur baiser, son pouce caressa son clitoris pendant que son doigt poussait dans sa féminité. Elle était mouillée et chaude et il pouvait sentir ses cuisses trembler alors qu'il l'emmenait jusqu'à l'orgasme, quand elle recula et posa sa tête contre le mur il embrassa son cou, il sentait qu'elle se rapprochait du bord, il accentua ses mouvements et quand ses muscles intérieurs se serrèrent contre son doigt, il pensa qu'il allait exploser dans son pantalon.

Felicity pressa son corps contre lui, cherchant encore plus de frictions, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel moment de plaisir, pour elle c'était la première fois qu'un homme la touchait à cet endroit intime mais elle avait l'impression de savoir exactement quoi faire. Elle sentit les doigts d'Oliver se déplacer de plus en plus vite, elle posa rapidement une main sur sa bouche et le plaisir qui la submergeait se déversa criant son nom contre sa paume, des spasmes de plaisir lui parcourant tout le corps. Oliver étant toujours dans son brouillard, continua de se frotter jusqu'à qu'il se vide dans son caleçon comme un jeune puceau.

Toujours avec les yeux fermés, elle retira sa main de sa bouche et sourit, elle venait d'avoir son premier orgasme, qui plus est, avec l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, elle savait que lui aussi avait pris du plaisir. Oliver la regarda et il sentit tout de suite des remords pour ce qu'il venait de faire, il n'avait pas pu retenir la bête de sexe en lui qui dormait depuis ce fameux jour à la piscine, il venait de tromper Laurel avec Felicity, qui était très spéciale pour lui, qui était surement vierge, il se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas encore été touchée par un homme.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle était stable sur ses pieds, il recula d'un pas et passa sa main sur son visage, l'odeur de son excitation, sur sa main lui donna envie de se rapprocher d'elle de nouveau et de la prendre contre ce mur s'enterrant en elle cette fois-ci. Mais il devait résister à l'envie de le faire, il devait résister à l'envie de mettre ses doigts dans sa bouche pour la goûter pour la première fois, il savait que s'il le faisait il n'aurait plus aucun contrôle sur lui.

\- Felicity... Nous n'aurions jamais dû faire... Je n'aurais jamais dû te toucher comme cela, dit-il gardant les yeux sur le plancher

\- Tu me dis que tu regrettes de m'avoir donné mon premier baiser, mon premier orgasme, demanda-t-elle les yeux se remplissant de larmes.

\- J'ai perdu le contrôle, dit Oliver d'un ton serré... Je suis avec Laurel, tu es comme une petite sœur pour moi Felicity

\- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu fait croire un instant que j'étais... plus que ta petite sœur ? Suis-je juste une fille comme celle que tu baisais derrière le dos de Laurel dans ta jeunesse à Starling City ?, dit-elle énervée contre lui à présent

\- Ne te compare pas à ce genre de fille. Tu n'es pas comme toutes celles qui m'ont voulu pour mon nom ou mon argent... Tu es importante pour moi... Mais ce qui vient d'arriver ne se reproduira plus... C'était une erreur

\- Alors ce qui vient de se passer ne voulait rien dire pour toi... Tu n'as rien ressenti en m'embrassant, me touchant. Tu as trompé Laurel avec moi mais cela n'était qu'un moment d'égarement pour toi, demanda Felicity encore plus énervée par la situation.

Oliver savait qu'il risquait de la faire souffrir mais il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il la désirait depuis le jour où il l'avait vu en maillot de bain. Que ce moment entre eux n'était pas censé se passer à part dans ses rêves. Felicity était jeune, il était avec Laurel qu'il ne pouvait et ne voulait plus décevoir, il sut que les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire alors briseraient quelque chose en elle mais il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec ma fidélité à Laurel... C'était juste une envie... Tu étais la offerte voulant une expérience avec un homme avant de commencer une histoire avec un gamin comme toi. Tu voulais connaître le grand frisson, tu ne connais rien à l'amour, au sexe, pourquoi je voudrais plus avec toi ? Tu n'es qu'une petite fille de dix-neuf ans qui se trouve dans la cours des grands, dit-il en la regardant fixement

Felicity sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux, c'était la première fois depuis leur rencontre il y a presque trois ans qu'Oliver était blessant et critiquait son jeune âge. Elle sentit son corps prit de spasmes, les larmes s'amoncelaient dans les beaux yeux bleus, mais quand elle pensa à ce qu'il venait de lui dire la souffrance disparue et se changea en colère contre lui.

Il ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il avait perdu le contrôle car il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour elle, il ne voulait pas faire face à ses sentiments alors pour la repousser il n'avait trouvé que la méchanceté. Elle réalisa qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'elle pensait depuis toutes ces années, elle ne voulait pas avoir une histoire avec un homme si abject.

\- Je ne connais rien au sexe Oliver mais je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous n'était pas qu'une envie. Mais tu as si peur de devenir un véritable homme, de l'avenir que tu préfères rester attaché comme un chien à la laisse de Laurel au lieu de voir si entre nous cela pourrait fonctionner, cria-t-elle

Elle le fixa intensément puis se retourna vers la porte, elle commença à l'ouvrir mais fit demi-tour juste avant de sortir.

\- Quand tu réaliseras que tu as fait une erreur je ne serais plus là Oliver, ni en tant que futur petite amie, ni comme meilleur amie. Tu n'auras que des regrets quand tu te réveilleras de ton emprisonnement... Adieu

Elle claqua la porte en sortant laissant seul le jeune homme s'en voulant à présent pour les mots qu'il avait prononcés à l'instant. Oliver laissa échapper un rugissement remplis de colère et résista à peine à l'envie de taper son poing sur la porte qu'elle venait de fermer devant lui. Depuis ce jour au manoir il dormait à peine, chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, les images de lui et elle dans la piscine faisant l'amour inondaient son cerveau et les rêves se transformaient quelques fois en cauchemars avec Laurel qui apparaissait, trahi et furieuse qu'il l'ait de nouveau trompé.

Oliver était terrifié de perdre cette relation avec Laurel, elle était une constante dans sa vie depuis des années, il avait peur qui si il perdait cela il perdrait sa seule chance d'être heureux. Felicity avait raison il avait peur mais pas de l'avenir mais du changement, sa vie était déjà tracé, avec QC et Laurel. S'il changeait son chemin et commençait une histoire avec elle, ne risquerait-il pas de tout perdre ? Il pensait réellement que ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Felicity était une erreur même si il savait que l'intensité de la connexion qu'il avait ressenti avec elle alors qu'il ne s'était même pas enterré au plus profond de son corps, n'était pas la norme d'un simple désir.

Il ressentait des sentiments très forts pour elle, il savait qu'elle aussi s'étant déjà rendu compte depuis longtemps que Felicity éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour lui, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'en fait elle était amoureuse de lui comme il l'était d'elle. Pourquoi venait-il de la repousser ? Pourquoi avait-il peur de ses propres émotions envers Felicity ? Comment pouvait-il être tombé amoureux d'elle si facilement ?

Elle l'avait amusé et charmé dès le premier jour par son intelligence et son incapacité à ne pas réussir à stopper les mots quand elle souhaitait taire ce qu'elle pensait. Il l'avait toujours considérée seulement comme une amie. A quel moment tout avait changé ? Il réalisa qu'en fait tout se fit naturellement, avec les années ses sentiments pour elle avaient évolué et il venait de tout gâcher en ayant peur de décevoir Laurel et en repoussant Felicity.

Il pensa qu'il devait peut-être lui laisser du temps de se calmer et après ils discuteraient ensemble, il lui demanderait de lui pardonner ses mots, puis verrait où les mèneraient ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Oliver réalisa qu'en fait il était prêt à laisser une chance au changement. Il voulait être avec elle et voir où la vie les conduiraient. Il quitta à son tour la pièce pour se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se nettoyer, Laurel agrippa son bras dès qu'il réintégra la fête lui expliquant qu'elle le cherchait depuis plusieurs minutes, il s'excusa lui expliquant qu'il avait été dans la salle de bain se rafraîchir.

\- Nous allons rentrer il se fait tard et j'aimerais réviser demain, dit-elle

\- D'accord comme tu veux. Allons chercher les autres, dit-il cherchant Felicity dans la salle

\- Sarah et Nyssa sont sur la piste de danse, Tommy parle avec des copains du campus avec Caitlin et Felicity est partie

\- Toute seule ?, demanda-t-il paniqué

\- Non je l'ai vu demander à ce garçon avec qui elle parlait en début de soirée de la raccompagner

Oliver sentit son cœur se compresser, l'avait-il définitivement perdu ? Il eut la réponse le lundi après-midi lorsqu'il la vit à la bibliothèque avec Cooper Seldon, collés l'un contre l'autre. Il partit s'assoir pas très loin d'eux pour les surveiller, pendant quinze minutes il remarqua qu'ils étudiaient, mais lorsque Cooper se pencha vers Felicity et que leurs lèvres se touchèrent il sentit son cœur se briser.

Il avait perdu la fille dont il était tombé amoureux, et aussi sa meilleure amie quand il les vit se lever pour partir, elle lui jeta un regard noir. Puis elle passa dans l'allée près de sa table, il entendit Cooper lui demander si il n'était pas un de ses amis, sans regarder Oliver elle lui répondit qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, son cœur se brisa de nouveau. Puis ils quittèrent la bibliothèque, leurs regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre ensemble ignorant le reste autour d'eux. L'ignorant lui tout simplement. Oliver sut à ce moment qu'il avait des regrets pour avoir agi tel un idiot, il se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de le quitter

 _\- Quand tu réaliseras que tu as fait une erreur je ne serai plus là Oliver, ni en tant que futur petite amie, ni comme meilleur amie. Tu n'auras que des regrets quand tu te réveilleras de ton emprisonnement_

Et des regrets il en avait quand il la regardait partir avec un autre homme que lui, il avait surement gâché sa chance de bonheur... Il n'avait qu'une personne à qui en vouloir... lui... uniquement lui. Il quitta la bibliothèque n'ayant plus envie d'étudier avec le cœur brisé se demandant comment sa vie deviendrait sans Felicity Smoak.

 **#####################**

Felicity sortit de la pièce où elle venait de partager son premier moment intime avec Oliver, un moment qui aurait dû commencer leur belle histoire d'amour mais il en avait décidé autrement. Alors que pour elle tout avait été parfait, pour Oliver cela avait été une erreur, une envie, elle lui en voulait tellement car elle savait, elle avait senti dans ses baisers, ses caresses, qu'il éprouvait plus pour elle qu'une amitié fraternelle et plus qu'une envie purement sexuelle.

Elle sonda le salon où se trouvait tous les étudiants et aperçut Cooper au loin parlant avec des copains, elle s'avança confiante, caressa son bras pour lui faire connaître sa présence. Il eut un grand sourire quand il se retourna et put se rendre compte que c'était Felicity.

\- Accepterais-tu de me ramener à mon dortoir ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Sans souci, cela serait un véritable plaisir de passer plus de temps avec toi, répondit-il

Ils quittèrent la demeure de Carter puis prirent la route pour le campus, un silence les entourait dans la voiture, Cooper la contemplait du coin de l'œil pensant qu'il aimerait rentrer dans sa chambre et la prendre rapidement. Toute la soirée il l'avait regardé rêvant de s'enterrer en elle, elle avait un corps qui l'avait excité tout de suite, il ne savait pas qui elle était alors s'était renseigné à ses amis lors de la fête.

Lorsqu'il apprit son âge il réalisa qu'il devrait être intelligent, la charmer pour qu'elle accepte de quitter la fête avec lui et qu'il l'emmène dans sa chambre pour prendre son pied avec elle, ce qu'il avait fait en parlant avec elle de technologie, d'informatique pendant une heure près du bar.

Mais ses plans de la ramener dans sa chambre avait été contrecarrés quand une de ses amies l'avait emmené sur la piste de danse, de la voir bouger comme cela lui avait donné encore plus envie d'elle. Il avait commencé à s'avancer pour se positionner derrière son dos et qu'elle se rend compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait mais un grand gars l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'avait sortie du salon. Pendant une demi-heure il ne l'avait pas revu jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui caresse le bras et lui demande de la ramener.

Tout en regardant la route il se rappela de ce que son ami Richard lui avait dit, elle avait sauté deux classes, elle était la meilleur des meilleurs, son QI était au-delà de la norme. Il décida qu'il devrait la mettre en confiance pour pouvoir se servir de son intelligence pour réussir le plan qu'il avait prévu pour récupérer le plus d'argent possible.

Il prendrait son temps, serait le petit ami idéale, coucherait avec elle bien évidemment, il n'allait pas se priver du plaisir, l'amènerait dans son groupe et ferait d'elle une activiste comme lui et quand elle serait en totale confiance, il lui demanderait de l'aider à vider tous les prêts étudiants pour son bénéfice.

Pendant toute la route Felicity repensa à son moment avec Oliver, à leur discussion, elle se sentait si bête d'avoir cru qu'un homme comme lui pourrait la désirer, vouloir quitter sa petite amie pour commencer une histoire avec une fille plus jeune que lui. Elle tourna la tête un instant et regarda Cooper qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur départ, peut-être avait-il senti qu'elle n'était pas bien, elle avait aimé leur discussion, ils avaient les mêmes centre d'intérêt.

Elle se demandait si au lieu de courir après un homme qui la considérait que comme sa sœur elle ne devrait pas donner une chance à ce garçon qu'elle venait de connaître, qui ne la prenait pas pour une enfant, qui avait l'air de la désirer aussi. Au moment où Cooper se gara devant son dortoir Felicity avait pris une décision, elle espérait juste ne pas s'être de nouveau trompée.

\- Tu es arrivée à bon port, dit-il avec le sourire

\- Merci Cooper. Accepterais-tu d'aller boire un café demain ? J'aimerais vraiment te connaître plus, dit-elle timidement

\- J'aimerais te connaître plus aussi... Tu me plais beaucoup, répondit-il avec un sourire

Felicity fut heureuse de sa réponse et sans réfléchir se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Cooper attrapa sa nuque et intensifia le baiser, il se contrôla pour ne pas la placer sur ses genoux et s'enfoncer dans sa chaleur, cela serait pour un peu plus tard, il prendrait son temps. Ils se quittèrent quelques minutes plus tard se donnant rendez-vous chez Mr Diggle, Cooper la regarda rentrer dans son immeuble avec le sourire, il se donnait trois mois pour la mettre dans son lit, puis ensuite il se servirait d'elle pour gagner beaucoup d'argent.

 **Que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Oliver après son moment avec Felicity ? A t-elle bien fait d'être en colère contre lui ? Felicity a t-elle été trop vite en se jetant dans les bras de Cooper à cause de sa dispute avec Oliver ? Pensez-vous que Cooper va mettre son plan à exécution ou bien changer et tomber fou amoureux de Felicity ? A vos claviers pour me donner vos impressions sur ce chapitre. Et vos théorie sur la suite. Et soyez sage.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour tout les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre et oui Oliver a succombé, mais sa réaction d'après lui a faire perdre Felicity. Beaucoup pense que Cooper est comme dans la série, manipulateur, avez-vous raison vous allez le découvrir dans ce chapitre. Merci aux guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement. Je suis désolée d'avance de ne pas avoir pris le temps de vous remercier comme je le fais chaque fois mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire car j'ai eu à préparer la fête de mes 10 ans de mariage avec mon mari qui a eu lieu hier soir.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence. Je t'embrasse**

 **Beaucoup de choses vont arriver dans ce chapitre, et je m'excuse d'avance pour certains mot assez cru.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **###########################**

C'était la fin de l'année, encore un partiel et Oliver avait fini son cursus en management, il avait décidé de continuer l'année prochaine un cursus de financement d'entreprise en deux ans. Il aurait pu quitter le MIT et commencer à travailler avec son père pour apprendre ce qu'il devait savoir pour la relève dans quelques années mais il voulait rester près de la femme qu'il aimait.

Il savait que Felicity devait faire un master en deux ans après cette année, ils en avaient discuté un soir devant un bon hamburger, alors il ne voulait pas partir et la laisser seule, même si elle ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de la jeune fille depuis la débâcle de la fête chez Carter, mais il avait pu lui parler, plutôt elle lui avait parlé violemment il y a quelques jours quand il avait frappé son petit ami Cooper.

Cela lui avait été impossible de se retenir quand il avait entendu cet idiot parler d'elle de cette façon, de plus sa jalousie de la savoir avec ce gars ne s'était jamais éteinte, elle était toujours aussi forte que le premier jour où ils les avaient vu s'embrasser à la bibliothèque. Tout était arrivé à cause d'une discussion sur laquelle il était tombé en sortant de son dernier cours de la journée avant un week-end avec son meilleur ami.

Il marchait dans les couloirs épluchant sa messagerie, visitant ses réseaux sociaux, il le dépassa sans faire attention que c'était lui mais arrêta ses pas quand il reconnut sa voix, mais surtout quand il entendit le prénom de Felicity dans la conversation.

\- Alors Coop dis-nous si tu as enfin réussi à mettre ta jolie petite amie Felicity dans ton lit, demanda un des gars

\- Cela m'a pris tu temps mais il y a deux semaines j'ai pu enfin coucher avec elle, dit Cooper fier de lui

\- Tu es plus rapide d'habitude mon pote pour te taper tes copines, répondit un autre en rigolant

\- Je sais mais Felicity était... J'étais le premier tu vois donc... J'ai dû prendre mon temps... J'aurais pu la quitter mais elle m'excite tellement avec ce cul que j'ai décidé d'attendre qu'elle soit prête à se donner à moi.

\- Je me suis jamais fait une vierge, dit son ami

\- Tu devrais essayer c'est extra... pas la première fois, Felicity n'était pas douée et je n'ai pas vraiment pris mon pied. Mais maintenant je la manipule pour la prendre dans tous les sens... Elle n'est pas trop chaude mais je ne lui laisse pas le choix. La première chose que je l'ai obligé à faire était de prendre mon érection gorge profonde, elle étouffait mais je prenais mon pied en baisant sa bouche comme la chi...

Mais Cooper ne put finir sa phrase car il reçut un premier coup de poing dans le visage, puis le second dans l'estomac, puis le troisième de nouveau dans le visage par Oliver qui n'arrivait plus à se contrôler en ayant entendu cette vermine parler de la femme qu'il aimait de cette façon. Felicity aurait dû être respectée pour sa première fois, si il n'avait pas fait l'idiot il aurait pu être celui qui lui aurait fait l'amour, l'aimant tout en douceur pour qu'elle prenne le plus de plaisir.

Perdre sa virginité aurait dû être un moment inoubliable au lieu d'être vite emballé. Cette bête l'obligeait à lui donner du plaisir alors que c'était à elle qu'il devrait faire plaisir, elle méritait que l'on s'occupe d'elle avec passion, que l'on vénère son corps, son propre orgasme devait venir après lui en avoir donné au moins deux avant. Il arrêta de frapper aux hurlements de Felicity, Tommy qui venait d'arriver pour passer la soirée avec Oliver lui attrapa les bras pour le reculer du garçon à terre avec le nez en sang.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien ma parole pourquoi as-tu frappé Cooper ?, cria Felicity

\- Il ne t'a pas respecté, répondit Oliver toujours en colère

\- Et en quoi cela te concerne, nous ne sommes plus rien l'un pour l'autre

\- Je suis désolé Felicity pour ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là et...

\- Je ne veux pas entendre ni tes excuses, ni tes regrets, il est trop tard

\- Tu me manques, dit Oliver s'approchant d'elle

\- Tu aurais dû y penser avant... Tommy prend ton copain le chien pour qu'il retrouve sa maîtresse où est sa place, dit-elle froidement

Oliver recula à l'impact des mots, elle lui en voulait réellement, il s'en doutait déjà car Sarah qui était la seule à qui Felicity s'était confiée lui expliqua pendant une conversation animée qu'il avait vraiment blessé la jeune fille car pour elle ce moment intime qu'ils avaient partagé signifiait quelque chose alors que pour lui cela n'avait été qu'une envie.

Mais de la voir si en colère contre lui pour avoir touché son petit ami, des mots blessants qu'elle lui jetait au visage, il réalisa que ce qui était arrivé avait vraiment détruit leur amitié. Il arrivait à avoir de ses nouvelles uniquement car Felicity restait en contact avec Tommy, Caitlin, Nyssa et bien sûr Sarah qui était toujours sa colocataire mais il savait que de son côté elle ne demandait aucune nouvelle de lui et Laurel, elle les avait même surnommé la maîtresse et son chien.

Oliver souffrait de cette distance qu'elle leur imposait, sa relation avec Laurel n'était pas au beau fixe trouvant toute les excuses possible pour ne pas passer du temps avec elle. Et sa jalousie ne se taisait pas non plus, surtout lorsqu'il voyait la femme dont il était amoureux avec Cooper Seldon sur le campus. Il s'inquiétait de l'influence de ce garçon sur Felicity, elle avait changé sa garde-robe s'habillant tout en noir, elle s'était fait un piercing dans l'oreille aussi avait-il pu remarquer un jour au réfectoire. Elle se maquillait avec du noir autour des yeux, sur ses lèvres.

Avec l'aide de Tommy ils purent apprendre qu'elle faisait partie du groupe de Cooper qui s'appelait les activistes, les jeunes geek de ce groupe souhaitaient changer le monde et Oliver avait peur que la jeune femme puisse faire des choses illégales. Il n'était jamais loin pour garder un œil sur elle, il avait fait l'idiot en la perdant mais il resterait à jamais son protecteur jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte le MIT.

Pendant les vacances il gardait le contact avec Mr Diggle pour savoir si elle allait bien, si rien de grave ne lui était arrivé. Il poussa Laurel à partir avec ses parents en vacances pour pouvoir revenir à Cambridge pour être auprès de Felicity, pour être là pour la protéger au cas où une chose mauvaise arriverait.

 **########################**

Felicity passa ses vacances à travailler, elle ne voulait pas rentrer à Vegas voir sa mère souhaitant rester avec Cooper, ils dormaient chez un ami de son copain, ils avaient des relations sexuelles mais elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre, à se donner entièrement. Son moment avec Oliver était toujours ancré dans sa mémoire, c'était bête à dire, mais elle avait eu plus de plaisir avec lui alors qu'il ne l'avait touché qu'avec ses doigts, qu'avec Cooper qui prenait son plaisir et la laissait seule dans le lit. Elle reprit ses cours étant heureuse de commencer son Master, elle n'était plus qu'à deux ans de son rêve et de travailler dans une des plus grandes boîtes du pays.

Les semaines passèrent, aujourd'hui cela faisait un an que Felicity était avec Copper, elle était maintenant dans sa première année d'un Master en technologie et cyber-sécurité, elle s'était aussi éloignée de tous ses amis car même si elle aimait son petit ami les sentiments qu'elle avait ressenti pour Oliver était toujours présent, elle n'avait pas pu l'éloigner de son cœur. Elle avait appris par hasard qu'il avait continué ses études pour avoir un doctorat en management, elle pouvait le croiser de temps en temps sur le campus, et même si elle ne lui parlait toujours pas, sa colère contre lui avait disparu et elle était aussi fière de son parcours.

Oliver qui continuait à surveiller Felicity de loin était fier d'elle, de son parcours, il savait qu'elle était à présent dans le Master qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire, et il était persuadé qu'elle serait de nouveau la meilleure. Il avait été présent dans l'ombre pendant le concours nationale d'informatique, elle était arrivée seconde mais pour lui elle avait gagné le premier prix à ses yeux, elle était la meilleure. Il était toujours aussi jaloux de sa relation avec Cooper qui s'éternisait à son avis et il avait récemment recommencé à tromper Laurel avec des étudiantes du Bentley University.

Ne souhaitant pas qu'elle soit au courant il avait préféré sortir de Boston, Bentley se trouvant à vingt minutes c'était l'idéale pour lui. Mais Oliver avait des normes dans les filles avec qui ils couchaient, elles devaient être brune, petite et accepter qu'il les appelle par un autre nom. La plupart connaissant le nom Queen ne refusaient pas ses demandes, alors chaque week-end il partait pour Waltham et avait une nuit de sexe criant le prénom de Felicity à chaque orgasme.

Les semaines passèrent, le plan de Cooper avait été au-delà de ses espérances, Felicity s'était très bien intégrée à leur groupe voulant aussi changer le monde, elle avait même créé un code très complexe qui pouvait permettre de pirater les sites interdits tel que les agences gouvernementales sans se faire remarquer. Ce qui était parfait pour ce qu'avait prévu le petit ami de Felicity, ils se trouvaient dans la chambre d'étudiant de Cooper lorsqu'un bip résonna.

\- Tu as trouvé un nœud stable ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Oui ! Il manque plus que ton super virus pour craquer le pare-feu, dit Cooper

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme cela. C'est un algorithme bi-numérique en apsis

\- Si tu le dis...Vas-y tape le code pour que l'on rentre dans le département de l'éducation

Felicity voulant juste voir si elle était capable de le faire tapa son code, utilisa un identifiant autre que le sien et réussit à rentrer sur le site du département de l'éducation, elle était si heureuse, elle souhaitait faire une capture d'écran mais Cooper continuait de taper. Elle lui intima d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait

\- Que fais-tu Cooper ?

\- Je veux faire disparaître les prêts étudiant bébé ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il transférant l'argent sur un compte fantôme qu'il avait créé il y a plusieurs mois

\- Tu ne peux pas faire cela ils ne croiront jamais à un bug étudiant, ils finiront par nous trouver, l'implora-t-elle

Comme il ne l'écoutait pas elle partit arrêter le routeur ce qui lui fit perdre la connexion, Cooper jeta l'ordinateur sur le lit, se leva en colère.

\- J'avais quasiment fini, hurla-t-il

\- Je ne veux pas finir en prison Cooper, j'ai un rêve et je veux aboutir à la fin de mes études pour y accéder.

\- Je vois que j'ai été vraiment trop doux avec toi, dit-il en la giflant

Felicity se recula en plaçant sa main sur sa joue, mais elle réussit à faire que quelques pas loin de lui avant qu'il ne lui attrape les cheveux et tire sa tête en arrière la faisant hurler de douleur. Felicity ne reconnaissait plus le garçon avec qui elle sortait, il venait en une minute de devenir un autre homme dont elle avait peur.

\- Ecoute-moi bien petite idiote, je n'ai pas supporté pendant un an de me taper une fille qui ne sais même pas rendre un homme heureux au lit, ni d'entendre tes babillages à longueur de journée pour que tu ne fasses pas ce que je te dis. Alors tu vas mettre le routeur immédiatement, taper ton super virus pour que je récolte ce qui m'ait dû, hurla-t-il

Felicity se débattit du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Diggle lui ayant appris quelques façons de se débarrasser d'un agresseur car il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive un malheur quand elle finissait tard. Elle serra son poing et donna un bon coup dans le nez de Cooper qui lâcha ses cheveux en hurlant de douleur. Elle ne demanda pas son reste et sortit de la chambre rapidement, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle pouvait dans les allées du campus pour arriver à son dortoir, elle rentra rapidement dans sa chambre fermant à clé derrière elle. Elle avait très peur que Cooper vienne la chercher ici, elle savait que Sarah était partie avec Nyssa deux jours chez le père de celle-ci pour faire sa connaissance, et elle avait repoussé tous ses autres amis se concentrant sur sa relation avec cet homme qui venait de la frapper.

Elle ne pensa plus qu'à une seule personne, mais elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis longtemps, elle ne savait pas si il voudrait venir. Morte de peur elle se décida tout de même à composer un numéro qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé depuis un moment.

 **#######################**

Oliver était avec Laurel ce week-end, ils étaient dans la chambre de la jeune femme qui avait pu sortir de ses révisions pendant quelques jours pour profiter de son petit ami qu'elle ne voyait pas assez souvent à son goût. Ils venaient de rentrer d'un repas dans un petit restaurant à côté du campus qui faisait des prix pour les étudiants, Oliver était allongé, Laurel défit lentement son pantalon, voulant voir l'érection cachée en dessous qui lui avait manqué. Elle baissa son pantalon jusqu'à ses pieds, elle agrippa son membre d'une poigne ferme, faisant glisser sa main dans un va-et-vient rythmé. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à enrouler ses lèvres autour de la tête et à lécher le cordon d'humidité qui s'était formé au bout, le téléphone d'Oliver sonna.

-Tu n'oses pas y répondre, dit Laurel énervée d'être dérangé

Mais Oliver avait déjà pris l'appareil dans sa main pour voir le correspondant, dès qu'il vit que s'était son meilleur ami il se leva poussant Laurel en même temps qui faillit tomber du lit. Il remonta son caleçon et pantalon tout en répondant, pour lui cet appel était une aubaine ne voulant pas faire l'amour à sa petite amie.

\- Tommy ?

\- Je vais avoir besoin de toi mon pote

\- Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive, demanda Oliver

\- Felicity m'a appelé en pleure, Cooper l'a frappée car elle ne voulait pas l'aider à voler les prêts étudiants

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien Tommy... ? Dis-moi si Felicity va bien...

En entendant le nom de la personne qu'elle n'aimait pas dans la conversation entre Oliver et Tommy, Laurel vit rouge, elle était heureuse depuis un an de ne plus voir la gamine brune dans les parages, elle avait appris par Sarah, qu'Oliver et Felicity s'étaient disputés gravement et qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Enfin sans faire d'efforts elle avait réussi à faire partir cette geek de leur groupe, mais voilà qu'elle rentrait de nouveau dans sa vie et qu'Oliver allait courir à son secours comme à chaque fois lors de leur premières années d'études.

A chaque fois que cette fille avait des problèmes plus rien n'existait pour Oliver à part elle, il lâchait tout, même les choses importantes pour l'aider. Et même si cette fois ce n'était pas elle qui avait appelé mais Tommy, elle l'empêchait de nouveau de coucher avec son petit ami. La jalousie qu'elle n'éprouvait plus depuis un an revint en pleine force voyant son petit ami prêt à la laisser toute seule, excitée et partant elle ne savait où pour sauver la petite fille en détresse. Oliver quitta rapidement son appartement sans dire au revoir à Laurel qui fulminait à l'intérieur que son petit ami préférait aller aider cette fille que de rester ici avec elle pour faire l'amour.

\- Oui elle va bien... Je l'ai emmené chez Caitlin car elle avait peur que Cooper vienne la chercher, répondit Tommy

\- Tu n'es pas avec elle chez Caitlin pour la protéger, demanda Oliver

\- Je suis devant le dortoir de Cooper, je t'attends pour rentrer par effraction

Oliver prévint son meilleur ami qu'il serait là rapidement, pendant tout le trajet il fulminait contre l'autre abruti qui avait osé toucher la femme qu'il aimait, il savait que si il le voyait devant lui il le taperait tellement qu'il pour lui casser plusieurs os. Il arriva très rapidement sur le campus, il avait enfreint toutes les limitations de vitesses pour rejoindre son meilleur ami, il s'en voulait de ce qui était arrivé à Felicity, si il ne l'avait pas touché il y a un an c'est lui qu'elle aurait appelé pour venir l'aider, pas Tommy.

Au bout de dix minutes il arriva devant le MIT, il se gara dans le parking près du dortoir de Felicity souhaitant faire croire à Cooper qu'il était présent auprès de la jeune fille dans sa chambre. Il courut vite vers le dortoir des hommes où il put voir son meilleur ami marchant d'un point à l'autre du chemin les mains dans le dos. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il prit son ami dans les bras, lui tapota le dos

\- Merci Tommy de l'avoir protégé... Tu lui as demandé pourquoi elle ne m'a pas appelé, dit-il en montant dans sa voiture mais ne la démarrant pas encore

\- Elle m'a répondu qu'elle a effacé ton numéro de son téléphone mais je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas de ton aide à cause de votre dispute... Même si je ne sais toujours pas la raison pour laquelle votre relation d'amitié est terminée.

\- C'est de ma faute, elle n'y est pour rien. Elle sait où se trouve Cooper, je vais le tuer pour l'avoir touchée, dit Oliver fou de rage

\- Quand elle l'a quitté il était dans sa chambre avec le nez en sang... Elle a été très forte, elle lui a foutu un coup de poing dans le nez avant de s'enfuir m'a-t-elle avoué lorsqu'elle racontait ce qui lui était arrivé

\- Elle a dû se faire mal, je l'ai vu s'entraîner avec Diggle, elle ne positionne pas bien son poignet quand elle frappe, dit-il

\- Oliver comment peux-tu savoir cela alors que vous ne vous parlez plus depuis un an ?

\- Je la surveille de loin pour la protéger, je connais ses horaires de travail grâce à Carly chaque semaine

\- Mon pote tu n'agis pas comme un ami mais un ex-copain jaloux... Que me caches-tu Oliver... ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes plus amis ? Dis-moi la vérité, demanda Tommy

\- Je suis amoureux d'elle, je la désire depuis un moment maintenant. Le soir de la fête de Carter je n'ai pas su me contrôler quand elle m'a embrassé... j'ai... je devais la toucher... La sentir sous mes doigts alors je l'ai fait.

\- Mais tu es avec Laurel, tu l'aimes, tu ne l'as pas trompé depuis des années c'est que tu veux que cela fonctionne entre vous... Pourquoi Felicity... ? Tu sais elle est notre amie mais elle est si jeune par rapport à nous

\- Je ne peux pas me l'expliquer Tommy... Mais quand je suis avec elle je me sens vivant... J'ai tout gâché en la repoussant, je lui ai dit que notre moment de passion était une erreur... Et je le regrette maintenant car je serais avec elle et cet abruti de Cooper ne l'aurais jamais touché, répondit-il en rage

\- Tu vas faire quoi alors... Quitter Laurel pour Felicity ?, demanda Tommy

\- Je suis avec Laurel, je l'ai fait assez souffrir pour la quitter et puis Felicity ne me parle plus, je n'existe pas à ses yeux.

\- Vous devriez avoir une discussion par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ce soir-là, tu pourras peut-être retrouver au moins ton amie, dit Tommy avec le sourire

\- Je l'espère... Mais pour l'instant nous allons nous occuper de Cooper et il va regretter d'avoir osé poser la main sur la femme que j'aime.

\- Felicity a une meilleure idée pour le piéger mais elle a besoin que je récupère l'ordinateur de Cooper dans sa chambre

\- Je viendrai avec toi Tommy mais s'il est présent je ne peux pas garantir que je me contrôlerai

\- La dernière fois où tu ne t'es pas contrôlé Oliver tu as perdu ta meilleur amie, dit Tommy

\- Je sais et je le regrette tous les jours depuis un an Tommy, grogna-t-il

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre de Cooper, la porte n'étant pas verrouillée mais l'autre vermine n'étant pas présent non plus au grand damne d'Oliver qui aurait voulu lui montrer qu'il avait fait la plus grande erreur de sa vie en touchant Felicity brutalement. Ils embarquèrent le pc portable et partirent rejoindre leur amie chez Caitlin. Quand ils arrivèrent, Oliver vit tout de suite la marque sur la joue de Felicity, il s'approcha pour la toucher mais la jeune fille fit un pas en arrière l'empêchant de le faire.

\- Que fais-tu là Oliver ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Je l'ai appelé pour qu'il m'aide à voler ce que tu voulais, dit Tommy en lui tendant l'ordinateur

La jeune fille s'assit sur le canapé et commença son travail pour que Cooper Seldon ne soit plus jamais un problème pour elle, il allait comprendre qu'il s'était largement trompé si il pensait qu'elle était une faible fille. Quand elle ferma l'ordinateur elle avait le sourire

\- Ce que tu as prévu pour lui doit être énorme pour que tu souries comme cela Felicity, dit Caitlin

\- Demain il aura la visite des fédéraux, ils n'aiment pas quand tu rentres dans leur site sans autorisation

\- Cette fille est un génie... Et je ne me la mettrai jamais à dos, dit Tommy en rigolant

Oliver qui était toujours présent regardait sa Felicity avec fierté, elle ne se laissait pas morfondre après avoir reçu des menaces, elle avait fait tomber Derek, maintenant c'était au tour de Cooper. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, leur amitié lui manquait énormément, sa présence dans sa vie avait laissé un gros trou dans son cœur. Il décida qu'il devait essayer de lui parler pour regagner sa confiance

\- Felicity ! Je pourrais te parler un instant s'il te plaît, dit Oliver

La jeune fille le regarda à son tour, elle reconnaissait que de le savoir ici pour la soutenir contre Cooper lui réchauffait le cœur, même si ce qu'il avait fait l'avait vraiment blessé, et qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. Mais sa présence dans sa vie lui manquait, leur amitié lui manquait alors elle accepta d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Caitlin et Tommy les laissèrent seul dans le salon, Felicity assise sur le canapé, Oliver debout devant elle à quelques pas.

\- Je sais que de la façon dont j'ai agi pendant cette soirée chez Carter était dégueulasse, j'étais le seul responsable de mes actes, j'aurais pu tout arrêter au moment où tu m'as embrassé mais j'ai été faible, j'ai perdu le contrôle, je te désirais depuis si longtemps, dit Oliver

\- Les mots que tu m'as dits m'ont blessé, même si tu ne ressentais rien pour moi tu n'aurais pas dû me comparer à une petite fille... Nous étions meilleur amis, tu aurais pu me dire autrement, avec d'autres mots que tu ne voulais pas être avec moi. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être si blessant, jamais tu ne m'avais parlé de cette façon. Le respect mutuel, la confiance était ce qui faisait que notre amitié était si rare. Tu as tout détruit ce soir là

\- Je suis désolé Felicity, je m'en voulais de n'avoir pas su me contrôler, de risquer de faire du mal à Laurel. Tu n'as rien fait de mal... Tout était de ma faute.

\- Je suis responsable aussi Oliver... Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser, j'aurais dû savoir que Laurel serait toujours la fille que tu voulais. J'aurais dû te repousser mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'aurais dû comprendre ce soir-là que tu ne me verrais jamais autrement que la fille qui a quatre ans de moins que vous... Qui joue dans la cours des grands

\- C'est vrai que tu es plus jeune mais tu es aussi plus mature... Si tu avais agis comme une enfant tu serais partie voir Laurel pour lui dire ce que j'avais fait... Mais tu as gardé le secret et je t'en remercie.

\- Cela ne m'aurait servi à rien d'aller la voir... Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, elle t'aurait pardonné cet écart. Je n'avais aucune chance depuis le début, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai cru que peut-être tu... Mais c'est le passé à présent

\- Me pardonneras-tu un jour... Pourrons-nous redevenir amis ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je peux te poser une question et tu me répondras honnêtement

\- Oui je te répondrais honnêtement

\- Tu ne voulais pas être avec moi mais tu me désirais. Comment cela est possible de convoiter une personne mais de ne pas vouloir de relation avec elle ?

\- Quand j'ai recommencé une histoire avec Laurel je me suis promis de changer, d'être fidèle, de la respecter et de tout faire pour que notre relation fonctionne... Puis ce jour à la piscine dans le manoir tu es arrivé et mes convictions sont tombées à l'eau... J'ai lutté pendant des mois pour ne pas te toucher comme je le voulais jusqu'à cette fête, répondit-il

\- As-tu des regrets Oliver ?

\- De t'avoir touché comme je le souhaitais ! Non... De t'avoir repoussé ! Oui beaucoup, chaque minute de ma vie depuis ce jour-là, répondit-il honnêtement

Felicity savait qu'elle avait deux routes devant elle à emprunter, soit elle pardonnait à Oliver et ils commençaient une histoire en ayant toujours le doute qu'il se rende compte qu'il préférait retourner avec Laurel. Soit elle décidait de ne sauver que leur amitié, en acceptant que rien ne pouvait arriver entre eux. Une décision difficile pour elle sachant qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui. Mais pouvait-elle lui faire confiance de nouveau avec son cœur ?

 **Après ce chapitre nous allons amorcer la partie où Laurel devient incontrôlable et le début des ennuis commencent. Vous allez surement la détester. Revenons à ce chapitre pour le moment, donc Cooper est un vrai dégueulasse comme prévu, Oliver n'est pas loin pour surveiller son amour et comme il ne peut pas l'avoir de nouveau il est infidèle à Laurel. Pensez-vous que Felicity va lui pardonner ? Et d'après vous que va faire Laurel maintenant que sa jalousie est revenue. A vos claviers pour vos avis et vos théories. Soyez sage.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour tout les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, merci aux guest de me suivre aussi. Je suis contente que vous avez apprécié comment Oliver a frappé Cooper ainsi que de la façon dont Cooper s'est reçu un coup de poing dans le nez par Felicity.**

 **Nous allons savoir si Felicity pardonne à Oliver, quelqu'un va souffrir dans ce chapitre...Et Laurel va réaliser quelque chose qui va commencer la descente aux enfers pour les personnages ensuite.**

 **Aucune haine requise pour la scène dans la bibliothèque, n'oubliez pas que cette situation est importante pour l'histoire.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour ses conseils très avisés. Je t'embrasse**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **########################################**

Le bureau fédéral d'investigation était venu arrêter Cooper le lendemain de sa brutalité envers Felicity, il avait essayé de la faire accuser en expliquant aux agents fédéraux qu'elle était l'instigatrice du plan, qu'elle avait créé le virus. Mais quand elle fut convoquée elle fit comme si elle ne connaissait pas le plan de son petit ami, qu'ils avaient une relation toute simple, que tout ce qu'entreprenait son petit ami en dehors de leur temps ensemble n'était pas en sa connaissance . Cooper fut emprisonné pour conspiration contre le département fédéral, mais juste avant son procès il se suicida dans sa cellule. Oliver fut présent auprès de la jeune fille qui fut touchée de la mort de Cooper, même si il lui avait fait mal elle avait eu des sentiments pour lui.

C'était il y a deux mois, depuis Oliver et Felicity essayaient de reconstruire leur amitié, la jeune femme avait décidé après leur discussion qu'elle n'était pas prête à lui laisser son cœur de nouveau, elle avait trop peur de souffrir, sa confiance aveugle en lui avait disparu. Ils n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'avant, mais la jeune femme fut réintégrée dans leur groupe les bras ouverts, au désarroi de Laurel qui était la seule à ne pas être heureuse de son retour.

Felicity décida aussi de changer de look, avec Sarah et Nyssa, elle partit faire les boutiques, elle ne voulait plus du noir mais faire rentrer la couleur dans sa vie, les vêtements colorés étaient la première étape. Elle acheta des jupes, grise, violette qui s'arrêtaient à mi-cuisse, des pantalons qui lui définissait bien les formes, des caracos rose, blanc qui montrait sa peau sans trop dévoilé sa poitrine, des chemisiers de plusieurs couleur, des robes tout autant coloré qui lui collaient au corps comme une seconde peau. Puis elle fit un tour chez le coiffeur pour changer de coupe et de couleur de cheveux, quand elle sortit Sarah et Nyssa la fixèrent

\- Qu'as-tu fais... ? Pourquoi tu as changé de couleur de cheveux ?

\- Je devais effacer ce que je représentais pour les hommes... Fini la petite fille brune qui n'avait pas confiance en elle... Ce que vous voyez les filles c'est moi, la véritable Felicity Smoak, dit-elle

Lorsque le soir même, Oliver la vit arriver à la fête que Tommy avait organisé pour son retour dans le groupe, il la trouva encore plus magnifique, en brune elle était déjà à couper le souffle pour lui, en blonde elle était juste encore plus sexy, belle et désirable.

Tous les hommes présent dans son salon tournaient la tête à son passage, il sentit de nouveau la jalousie le frapper, mais il n'avait plus aucun droit sur elle, pendant leur discussion, elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Si il voulait la garder dans sa vie il ne devait plus jouer au grand frère qui la protégeait de tout, ni devenir jaloux dès qu'un autre homme s'approchait d'elle.

Laurel s'approcha de lui, entoura sa taille pour le coller contre son corps puis l'embrassa passionnément, Oliver essayait de plus s'investir dans sa relation avec Laurel, il faisait des efforts, avait arrêté de la tromper de nouveau, certain jour il souhaitait tout arrêter puis se rappelant qu'il l'avait déjà assez fait souffrir se reprenait.

Mais il se sentait coupable, du moment où il avait embrassé Felicity à la fête de Carter, plus aucune femme, dont Laurel, ne l'intéressait et si il n'avait pas fait l'idiot ce soir-là, il serait heureux avec la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras, pas sa petite amie pour qui il n'avait plus autant de sentiment.

Après leur baiser Oliver s'éloigna pour rejoindre Tommy qui parlait avec des amis de l'université, Laurel le suivit du regard pour surveiller s'il tournerait la tête pour regarder Felicity qui discutait avec Sarah et Caitlin. Quand elle était arrivée dans l'appartement, elle l'avait vu la fixer comme cet après-midi près de la piscine dans le manoir Queen, un regard rempli de désir et de passion pour la jeune fille.

Maintenant que Felicity était de nouveau libre, elle devait faire attention et surveiller son petit ami si elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Il était hors de question qu'une fille de Vegas lui enlève Oliver... Elle ferait tout pour que cela n'arrive pas. Elle avait un rêve depuis des années, devenir une Queen un jour, Felicity Smoak ne l'empêcherait pas de le réaliser.

Felicity s'amusait bien, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ses amis, elle s'en voulait de les avoir éloignés à cause de Cooper, mais personne ne lui en tenait rigueur, à part Laurel avait-elle pu remarquer quand elle avait croisé son regard rempli de colère à son arrivée. Après avoir pris un verre de soda au bar elle se retourna, son cœur se compressa en voyant Oliver et Laurel s'embrasser. Pendant sa discussion avec lui, elle avait tout fait pour montrer qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui, que ce qui était arrivé chez Carter avait été effectivement une erreur qui ne se reproduirait jamais.

Mais au fond de son cœur, elle savait qu'elle mentait, que ses sentiments pour lui était toujours aussi forts, mais ne voulant plus souffrir, sortant d'une relation d'un an elle préférait garder uniquement leur amitié. Tant qu'elle ne les voyait pas ensemble tout allait bien, mais pendant des soirées comme celle-ci, c'était dur de savoir que son refus d'être avec lui, alors qu'elle était persuadée que si elle lui avait donné une chance, donnait l'opportunitée à Laurel d'être dans ses bras au lieu d'elle. Elle se sentait si pathétique, elle avait changé de look pour se donner plus de confiance, mais à l'intérieur elle était toujours celle qui rêvait d'une histoire merveilleuse avec son premier amour.

Plusieurs mois passèrent suite à la fête, l'amitié d'Oliver et Felicity se reconstruisit semaine après semaine, l'un et l'autre plaçant leur sentiments dans un coin de leur cœur, ils partirent en vacances tous ensemble dans la maison de vacances de Tommy qui se trouvait dans la ville de Providence à Rhode Island. Oliver sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais la chance d'être avec Felicity autrement qu'en tant qu'ami décida de donner une nouvelle chance à sa relation avec Laurel.

Pendant toutes ces vacances, il fut très attentionné envers sa petite amie, la complimentant, prenant le temps de redécouvrir son corps, lui chuchotant des mots doux. Il fit le nécessaire pour que son corps ne réagisse pas lorsque Felicity arrivait en maillot de bain sexy près de la piscine ou quand ils allaient à plage, il évitait de la dévorer des yeux, posant son regard juste un instant avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur Laurel.

Il arrivait à gérer la plupart du temps son désir et son amour pour Felicity, il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié de nouveau, vivre sans elle était beaucoup trop insupportable, il ne souhaitait pas revivre cette torture qu'il avait endurée pendant un an. Mais quelques nuits son esprit ne pouvait pas se mettre en berne, il pensait à une histoire d'amour avec sa Felicity qui ne se réaliserait jamais, il exprimait son envie par des rêves érotiques qui le réveillait avec une grosse érection. Quand cela lui arrivait il n'avait d'autres choix que de s'isoler, il tournait la tête pour s'assurer de ne pas réveiller Laurel, sortait du lit doucement puis se dirigeait dans la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre où il s'enfermait.

Il retirait ses vêtements, se plaçait sous le jet de la douche, se prenait en main, fermait les yeux pour revivre toujours le même fantasme, Felicity à genoux avec son membre dans la bouche lui donnant du plaisir. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler son nom et que Laurel sache ce qu'il faisait à cette heure-ci, et versait sa semence dans sa main. Il se sentait pathétique dès qu'il avait fini, il savait que ce manège ne pourrait pas s'éterniser, mais pour le moment c'était sa seule option pour ne pas tout gâcher comme la dernière fois.

Lorsque les vacances furent terminées ils retournèrent tous pour leur dernière année d'université, ils savaient que dans un an ils devraient rentrer dans la vie active et devenir des adultes responsables. La plupart savait déjà ce qu'ils feraient après leurs études, Laurel travaillerait avec le procureur de Starling City, son père étant le capitaine de police à présent, elle avait une place assurée dans le bureau d'Adams. Oliver rentrerait dans la société familiale, il apprendrait au côté de son père les rudiments d'un bon PDG avant de prendre sa place un an après. Sarah travaillerait dans le laboratoire médico-légal de Central City où l'ami de son père David Shing serait son capitaine.

Tommy travaillerait à l'hôpital de Starling City et aiderait sa mère avec sa clinique, son père avait été un peu déçu au départ qu'il ne suive pas ses traces mais était fier à présent de son parcours parfait à Harvard. Caitlin qui était toujours la petite amie de Tommy, le suivrait à Starling City pour travailler à ses côtés, n'ayant plus de contact avec sa mère elle pouvait vivre dans n'importe quelle ville.

Ils avaient tous des emplois qui les attendaient à leur sortie de Cambridge, à part Nyssa et Felicity. Pour la première, elle souhaitait rester auprès de Sarah mais son père lui faisait la guerre pour qu'elle rentre à Nanda Parbat pour prendre sa place légitime dans leur société familiale. Pour la seconde elle avait beaucoup de choix pour travailler dans son domaine, même la NASA voulait la recruter, mais elle ne connaissait pas encore l'endroit où elle travaillerait dans un an n'ayant pas encore pris sa décision.

L'entreprise qui avait les meilleurs innovations, qui l'intéressait le plus était aussi la compagnie du père d'Oliver et Felicity ne savait pas si elle aurait la force de travailler auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait sans pouvoir être avec lui et le regarder construire sa vie avec Laurel.

Elle avait bien vu que leur couple s'était soudé pendant les vacances, Oliver avait passé tout son temps avec sa petite amie, délaissant parfois les autres pour être seul avec elle. Felicity qui avait refusé une relation amoureuse avec lui pour ne pas souffrir, sentait son cœur se compresser à chaque moment où elle les voyait ensemble. Elle essayait de les éviter le plus possible depuis qu'elle était de retour au MIT il y a deux semaines, aujourd'hui elle savait par Sarah que Laurel ne devait pas venir la voir, elle aurait un peu un temps de répit sans les voir s'embrasser.

Elle rentra dans la bibliothèque et commença à travailler, une heure après son arrivée elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait aller chercher dans les allées un livre qui l'aiderait avec son futur partiel en cyber-sécurité. Elle prit la référence du livre sur l'ordinateur de la bibliothèque et prit la direction de l'allée où elle devait se rendre, pendant qu'elle marchait elle se rappela de sa première rencontre avec Oliver dans son dortoir, quand elle avait levé les yeux et que son regard s'était ancré dans le sien si profond, si doux tout à la fois.

Elle avait fondu sur place lorsqu'il lui avait souri, elle pensa à leur moment intime, elle voudrait tellement goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres douces, elle avait aussi un peu plus d'expérience et aimerait qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Elle se secoua, rien n'arriverait plus jamais, il avait l'air d'être avec Laurel pour de bon à présent. Elle rentra dans l'allée où devait se trouver le livre, elle leva la tête pour regarder les lettres alphabétique, elle s'avança vers le bout de l'allée, recherchant son livre quand elle entendit des voix.

Felicity savait qu'au bout de cette allée se trouvait un renfoncement avec un banc collé à la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit ayant reconnu la voix de l'homme, elle tendit la tête et put apercevoir le couple d'Oliver et Laurel. L'homme qu'elle aimait était assis sur le banc ses mains sur les joues de sa petite amie qui se trouvait entre ses jambes les cheveux tout décoiffés. Felicity sentit la douleur dans sa poitrine devenir très forte et serra les poings pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

\- Je suis très heureux que tu m'aies fais la surprise de ta visite, dit Oliver

\- Après la nuit que nous avons passé tu me manquais, répondit Laurel

\- Je te manquais ou mon corps te manquait ?, dit-il lui caressant la lèvre avec son pouce

\- Tout me manquait... Tes baisers, tes caresses, ta passion à me donner du plaisir... Et j'aimerais que nous recommencions tout de suite, dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle

\- Cela ne serait pas vraiment une bonne idée, la bibliothèque de l'université n'est pas réellement le meilleur endroit pour te faire hurler mon nom

\- D'accord je capitule mais je veux tout de même que tu me donnes un orgasme avec tes doigts ici  
Oliver lui sourit, ses mains caressèrent ses genoux, ses cuisses puis se glissèrent sous sa jupe, il leva la tête pour regarder Laurel avec incrédulité.

\- Tu es venue ici sans culotte ?

\- Je l'ai retirée juste avant de te retrouver à la bibliothèque, répondit-elle avec un sourire taquin

Avec un bras fort, il la rapprocha, tandis que l'autre main serrait ses fesses puis qu'il glissait sa main dans l'humidité entre ses jambes, il commença à lui caresser le clitoris, ses lèvres attrapèrent les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Après quelques instants, il écarta ses lèvres de sa bouche pour se concentrer sur le travail qu'il effectuait sur sa féminité.

\- C'est si bon mon amour, continue ne t'arrête pas, dit Laurel quand elle sentit l'un des longs doigts d'Oliver entrer en elle.

Le premier doigt fut rejoint par un deuxième, Oliver fit des mouvements rapides, entrant et sortant de son corps chaud l'amenant instantanément à l'orgasme. Laurel fit tout son possible pour ne pas faire de bruit, son corps tremblant de plaisir, elle baissa sa bouche sur l'épaule d'Oliver et hurla son nom qui fut étouffé par son pull. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle passa ses mains sur sa jupe tout en regardant son petit ami avec un grand sourire.

\- Je t'aime Oliver, dit-elle lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres

\- Moi aussi, dit-il

Oliver appréciait son temps avec sa petite amie, il faisait son possible pour qu'elle voit ses efforts pour leur couple, mais il avait toujours du mal à lui dire ces trois petits mots, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de les dire à une autre femme qu'une certaine petite blonde.

Felicity se recula sentant son cœur se briser encore une fois, ses jambes devinrent toutes molles, elle dut se rattraper aux étagères qui supportaient les livres de la bibliothèque pour ne pas tomber, elle approcha sa main de sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots. Elle quitta l'allée en les laissant s'embrasser toujours dans leur monde ne se rendant pas compte qu'ils avaient eu un spectateur pendant leurs ébats intimes.

Les mains tremblantes elle rangea ses affaires rapidement dans son sac, elle ne voulait pas qu'Oliver sache qu'elle était au même endroit qu'eux, elle savait qu'il comprendrait très vite au vu de ses larmes qu'elle avait été témoins de son moment de passion avec sa petite amie. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à son dortoir, rentra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte, s'adossa et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci pour se retrouver sur le sol froid de la pièce les larmes aux yeux. Elle réalisa que si elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, si elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments au moment de leur première discussion après une année à ne pas se parler, elle aurait peut-être été à la place de Laurel dans cette bibliothèque.

Quand elle ferma les yeux elle s'imagina dans la même position qu'eux tout à l'heure, Oliver l'embrassant passionnément lui donnant un nouvel orgasme, elle lui aurait dit les trois mots qu'elle rêvait de lui dire depuis des années, Oliver lui aurait répétés pour elle tout en la fixant avec amour. En ouvrant les yeux lentement elle réalisa qu'elle avait prononcé les mots à voix haute pendant qu'elle se trouvait dans son songe.

Elle se leva avec difficulté son corps tremblant de part en part, difficilement elle s'avança vers son lit, s'allongea dessus, se positionna en boule et pleura pour les regrets d'un amour qu'elle avait perdu. Elle ne savait pas si la douleur qu'elle éprouvait dans sa poitrine à l'endroit de son cœur disparaîtrait un jour.

 **#############################**

Tout le monde se trouvait dans l'appartement d'Oliver et Tommy passant un week-end ensemble comme il s'en était fait la promesse depuis le début de leur études. Felicity était assise sur le canapé ne se sentant pas vraiment à l'aise d'être dans la même pièce qu'Oliver et Laurel, cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle les avait surpris à la bibliothèque.

Cinq jours où à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait ensemble elle avait envie de pleurer et hurler que c'était avec elle qu'il devrait être. A un moment Laurel quitta le salon pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, quand Felicity vit Oliver se lever et partir en direction de la cuisine, seul pour une fois, sans sa petite amie accroché à son bras, elle pensa que cela serait le meilleur moment pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait fait une erreur en lui demandant de n'être que son ami.

Elle s'avança lentement vers la cuisine, s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte pour le contempler pendant qu'il prenait dans le réfrigérateur le soda, le citron vert pour préparer un nouveau pichet de mojito. Sans se rendre compte qu'elle l'espionnait, il prit la bouteille de Rhum, la menthe fraîche qu'il déposa sur le comptoir. Felicity rentra dans la pièce lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il avait tout récupérer pour concocter la boisson, Oliver sentit sa présence comme toujours avant de se retourner et lui faire un grand sourire.

\- Tu vas bien Felicity, je te trouve un peu pâle ce soir, dit-il la fixant

\- Je suis assez fatiguée avec les études et puis je ne dors pas bien

\- Pourquoi ne passe tu pas de bonne nuit... ? Es-tu stressée par les partiels... ? Tu sais que tu n'en as pas besoin tu es la meilleur, tu vas tout déchirer comme à chaque fois

Felicity ne put sortir de mot après cette phrase, il avait toujours été présent à ses côtés pour l'encourager, pour la soutenir quand elle avait peur pour les partiels. Elle savait qu'avec un QI comme le sien elle ne devrait pas s'inquiéter mais une mauvaise réponse, où se tromper d'une case dans les questions à choix et elle serait déstabilisée. Mais Oliver était constamment près d'elle pour la rassurer avant chaque examen, à part au moment où ils avaient été séparés à cause de son incapacité à supporter d'être encore rejeté comme ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand son père les avait quitté quand elle avait sept ans.

Laurel retourna dans le salon, quand elle ne vit pas Oliver elle partit voir dans la cuisine s'il ne s'y trouvait pas sachant qu'il avait l'intention de faire une nouvelle tournée de mojito. Quand elle arriva devant la porte elle put constater qu'il n'était pas seul, que Felicity était aussi présente, le regard que son petit ami portait sur la jeune femme ne plaisait pas du tout à Laurel.

Elle réalisa que même si Oliver la regardait tendrement, il ne l'avait jamais regardé de la façon dont il regardait Felicity, comme si elle était tout pour lui. Troublée par ce dont elle venait d'être témoin de nouveau, elle décida de se cacher le long du mur pour les observer de loin, elle voulait savoir si la jeune fille était toujours une menace pour son couple.

Oliver était perturbé par le regard que Felicity posait sur lui, il ne l'avait jamais vu le regarder d'une façon si tendre avec un soupçon de désir, au bout d'un instant sentant son cœur battre trop vite dans sa poitrine et ne voulant pas avoir un geste qui pourrait de nouveau l'éloigner de lui, il détourna le regard et se mit au travail pour préparer le mojito.

Quand il cassa leur connexion pour préparer la boisson, Felicity baissa les yeux quelque secondes et prit une petite respiration pour se remettre de ses émotions. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la regardait si intensément, elle sentait les frissons la parcourir, elle aimait tant son sourire, son regard, ses lèvres, la petite taupe sous sa bouche qu'elle voulait toucher, tout de lui la rendait fébrile et dans le besoin de sentir ses mains sur elle encore. Quand elle se sentit plus sûre de ne pas craquer et de se jeter sur lui, elle leva le regard dans sa direction.

\- Veux-tu que je t'aide avec la boisson ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Tu peux couper le citron vert en rondelles ?

\- Je pense en être capable, quoique j'arrive déjà à brûler de l'eau... je pourrais me couper avec un couteau, dit-elle en rigolant et posant sa main sur la sienne

Oliver déglutit en sentant la chaleur de sa main sur la sienne. Il leva ses yeux vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent encore, attirés comme des aimants. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Pourquoi ce regard sur lui était si différent maintenant ? Il retira la main sachant qu'il ne devait pas succomber, il devait se contrôler, la dernière fois qu'il avait laissé ses pulsions pour Felicity dicter sa conduite il avait perdu son amitié, il ne ferait pas la même erreur une seconde fois.

\- Felicity tu devrais retourner dans le salon, je vais finir tout seul, dit-il un peu durement

\- Je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi, tu me manques Oliver. J'ai l'impression de te croiser uniquement dans les allées du campus, dit-elle nerveusement

\- De quoi parles-tu Felicity ?

\- Avant nous étudions ensemble, nous allions boire un café chez Diggle. Depuis que l'année a commencé nous nous sommes à peine vu, j'aimerais passer plus de temps avec toi, juste tous les deux, dit-elle tout en le fixant intensément

Oliver n'arrivait pas à la quitter du regard, elle trouvait qu'ils ne passaient plus de temps ensemble, ce qui était logique car il passait son temps libre avec Laurel. Felicity était la tentation incarnée, il n'était pas sûr de rester de marbre à ses côtés sans vouloir la toucher, l'embrasser. Mais quand il écouta ce qu'elle lui disait, qu'il lui manquait, qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec lui il eut l'impression qu'elle ne parlait pas en tant qu'ami. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par les hurlements de Tommy lui demandant s'il était parti chercher son mojito à Cuba.

De son côté Laurel avait suivi toute la conversation, déjà les regards qu'ils échangeaient faisait monter sa jalousie de plusieurs crans, mais d'entendre Felicity demander à Oliver de passer plus de temps avec elle, faisait grimper sa jalousie à un niveau qui était près de l'implosion.

Elle savait qu'Oliver avait des sentiments pour la jeune fille, il pensait être discret quand il quittait le lit pour se prendre en main gémissant le nom de Felicity au moment de son orgasme, mais elle l'avait entendu toutes les fois pleurant dans son oreiller, souffrant de ne pas réussir à le satisfaire sexuellement l'obligeant à entreprendre cette démarche, à fantasmer sur une autre femme pour assouvir son désir.

Mais ce dont elle ne s'était jamais doutée c'est que Felicity partageait aussi ces sentiments pour son petit ami. Elle se demandait comment pourrait-elle faire pour réussir à éloigner cette fille d'Oliver. Pour l'empêcher de lui enlever, Laurel avait réellement peur de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait dès qu'il comprendrait que la fille qu'il désirait depuis plus d'un an avait les mêmes sentiments à son égard.

Une idée folle germa dans son esprit, elle savait que c'était risqué mais si cela fonctionnait elle n'aurait plus jamais peur de perdre Oliver. Elle s'éloigna de la cuisine sans manquer encore une fois de regarder dans leur direction et d'apercevoir un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres de son petit copain à l'égard de Felicity, elle sut qu'elle devait accomplir son plan rapidement.

Elle demanda à Tommy si elle pouvait emprunter sa chambre, quand il ne s'opposa pas, elle partit en direction de la pièce, ferma la porte à clef derrière elle et sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche. Une seule personne pourrait l'aider avec l'idée qu'elle avait en tête, si elle arrivait à bien manipuler cette personne, lui promettant une récompense qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs années, son plan réussirait à coup sûr.

\- Allo c'est Laurel, dit-elle quand la personne au bout du fil décrocha. On peut se voir dans une heure ?

\- Oui, dit la voix de l'homme au bout du fil

\- Je t'attendrai devant ton appartement. Bisous, répondit-elle

\- D'accord à tout à l'heure.

Laurel sortit de la chambre, inventa une excuse pour sa sœur pour quitter la soirée, tourna la tête vers la cuisine de nouveau en pensant à ce qui se passait à l'intérieure puis quitta l'appartement pour se diriger en direction de son rendez-vous.

 **A vos claviers pour me donner vos avis sur le chapitre et théorie sur la personne que Laurel a appelé et l'idée folle qui s'est formée dans sa tête.**

 **La suite dans quelques jours...Restez sage**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise même si Oliver est avec Laurel. Un message pour les guest à qui je ne peux répondre que par ce biais...Merci infiniment.**

 **Dans ce nouveau chapitre vous allez passer par toutes les émotions, colère quand vous allez surement deviner l'idée folle de Laurel, la joie pendant un court instant pour un certain passage, la peur à cause d'une conversation et toutes ces émotions mélangées pour les dernières lignes du chapitre.**

 **Je finis en remerciant ma super beta shinobu24 qui m'a aidé à mieux écrire les chapitres, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses grâce à elle, elle me conseille, m'aide. Je t'embrasse fort**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **#################################**

Carter Bowen attendait devant son appartement que Laurel arrive, il était tout excité depuis qu'il avait reçu son appel. Elle voulait le rencontrer et pour lui il n'y avait qu'une seule raison, elle avait compris que son petit ami était un moins que rien et elle s'était aperçu qu'un meilleur homme attendait qu'elle soit prête. Carter avait attendu ce moment pendant des années, il était heureux que le moment tant espéré arrivait enfin, il pourrait bientôt goûter à ses lèvres, caresser sa peau. Il allait lui montrer ce qui signifiait d'être véritablement aimé.

Quand il aperçut sa voiture arriver, il s'avança sur le trottoir pour l'accueillir, au moment où elle ferma la portière de sa voiture il la prit dans ses bras si heureux qu'elle soit enfin là. Mais Laurel le repoussa doucement, Carter la fixa un instant puis réalisa qu'elle souhaitait peut-être se trouver dans son appartement pour ne pas ébruiter leur histoire d'amour.

Ils montèrent dans son loft que ses parents payaient bien évidemment, il lui proposa une boisson qu'elle accepta volontiers, puis vint la rejoindre sur le canapé se collant à elle, posant son bras sur ses épaules.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis heureux que tu aies enfin ouvert les yeux Laurel, dit-il avec un sourire puis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur sa bouche pour l'arrêter, elle réalisa que Carter pensait qu'elle était venue le voir pour lui donner sa chance, elle devrait vraiment bien négocier sinon sa seule chance de garder Oliver s'enfuirait loin d'elle.

\- Je suis désolée Carter mais je pense que tu t'es fait de fausses idées sur notre rendez-vous

\- Que veux-tu dire Laurel ? Tu m'as bien appelé car tu veux être avec moi, demanda-t-il

\- Je t'ai appelé car j'ai besoin de ton aide... Et si ton travail est parfait tu auras une récompense

\- Quoi comme récompense, une tape derrière la tête pour bon service rendu comme un chien, dit-il amèrement

\- Pas besoin de t'énerver ! Si tu t'es fait de fausses idées après mon appel tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi même... J'ai juste demandé à te voir...rien d'autre, répondit-elle s'énervant

Carter s'en voulait de mettre la femme dont il était amoureux en colère, mais il avait réellement cru que c'était enfin le jour qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, Laurel avait raison elle n'avait rien dit qui aurait pu lui faire penser qu'elle voulait être avec lui, c'était juste son imagination qui s'était emballée.

\- Je suis désolé Laurel... Dis-moi de quoi as-tu besoin exactement ?, dit-il avec un sourire

\- Je vais avoir besoin du médecin Carter Bowen en fait

Laurel lui expliqua le plan qu'elle avait imaginé dans sa tête, le jeune homme fut déconcerté par sa demande, il ne voulait pas perdre la chance de finir ses études pour aider son rivale à garder la femme qu'il convoitait. Mais quand elle lui exposa sa récompense s'il arrivait au bout de l'affaire, son esprit commença à travailler pour trouver les solutions pour masquer le mensonge et que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Il savait que cela serait difficile de falsifier des documents, il faudrait vraiment travailler avec minutie pour que ça semble vrai. Mais sachant ce qu'il gagnerait à la fin, il développa les étapes qu'elle devrait suivre pour que tout s'emboîte à la perfection et que son petit ami n'ait aucun doute sur la véracité des faits. Carter lui confia que tous leurs rendez-vous devaient avoir lieu en dehors de leur université.

\- Nous pourrons commencer ton plan dans une quinzaine de jour, dit-il

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant Carter... ? Je ne peux pas attendre si longtemps

\- Tu vas devoir car je pars demain avec ma mère à New-York pour voir un éditeur

\- Un éditeur ? Tu écris un livre ? Sur quoi... Comment devenir médecin, dit-elle se moquant

\- J'écris juste un livre qui pourrait aider à guérir les cancers avec la potentialisation à long terme pour créer une cellule de synthèse à vitesse lente, répondit-il vexé

Laurel s'excusa immédiatement ne voulant pas qu'il la laisse tomber et ne l'aide pas à garder Oliver, ils parlèrent encore un moment planifiant le moment où elle pourrait annoncer à son petit ami la nouvelle.

Un mois venait de s'écouler depuis la discussion dans la cuisine entre Oliver et Felicity. Oliver, qui avait réalisé que Felicity lui manquait aussi et qu'il arrivait à se contrôler quand il se trouvait dans la même pièce que la femme qu'il aimait, avait décidé de partager son temps entre Laurel, et elle. Donc après ce soir-là, ils sortirent de temps en temps pour manger un repas chinois, ou bien aller boire un verre chez Diggle. Felicity était heureuse de leur rapprochement même si au fond de son cœur elle souhaitait beaucoup plus que cela, mais elle était patiente, elle attendrait le moment voulu pour lui avouer ses sentiments.

 **################################**

En cet après-midi Oliver était parti chercher son amie à son travail, elle avait de nouveau des soucis avec sa voiture, il s'était proposé de la récupérer après son quart de travail vu que Laurel n'était pas disponible révisant pour un prochain partiel. Il lui suggéra de faire une ballade sur le port avant de la raccompagner chez elle, Oliver voulait rattraper les mois qu'ils avaient perdus dû à leur séparation.

Tout en se promenant ils discutèrent de la sœur d'Oliver qui avait cinq ans de moins que Felicity, des études qu'elle souhaitait entreprendre après son année Sénior. Au détour d'une rue pour retourner à la voiture, ils aperçurent Laurel avec Carter discutant, puis Oliver vit son ancien camarade de lycée caresser la joue de sa petite amie, avant de la prendre dans ses bras, Laurel déposant sa tête dans le cou de Carter.

Oliver sentit la colère monter en lui, il commença à s'avancer pour demander des explications à sa petite amie sur les gestes que venait d'avoir Carter à son égard, mais surtout pourquoi elle le laissait faire. Lui qui avait renoncé à une histoire avec Felicity pour ne pas faire souffrir sa petite amie, qui était fidèle depuis des mois, n'était pas d'accord qu'elle le trompe avec cet homme qu'il ne supportait pas. Il fut arrêté dans ses pas quand il sentit la main de Felicity sur son bras le retenant d'aller foutre un coup de poing à Carter.

\- Oliver n'y va pas... Je sais ce que tu as l'intention de faire, je sais que tu es trop énervé par ce que tu viens de découvrir... Mais ne va pas te ridiculiser devant tous les passants et devant elle cela lui ferait trop plaisir j'en suis sûre, dit-elle

\- Comment peut-elle me tromper ? Je lui suis fidèle alors que...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, sinon il avouerait à Felicity qu'il préférerait être avec elle que de continuer son histoire avec Laurel.

\- Nous devrions rentrer Oliver, tu vas venir te calmer dans ma chambre. Ensuite tu pourras avoir une discussion avec ta petite amie.

\- Je te ramène et ensuite je rentre chez moi pour décompresser, répondit Oliver.

Il savait que dans son état il pourrait faire de nouveau une bêtise avec Felicity, rien que pour blesser Laurel. Elle ne fut pas d'accord, elle savait qu'il pourrait se détruire en buvant énormément, qu'il pourrait ensuite prendre sa voiture pour aller parler à Laurel. Felicity ne voulait pas risquer que l'homme qu'elle aimait ait un accident à cause de la tromperie de sa petite amie.

Il accepta au bout d'un moment, ils commencèrent à se diriger vers sa voiture, mais il donna un dernier coup d'œil dans la direction de Laurel et Carter, il les vit quitter la rue avec de grands sourires.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Felicity, Oliver s'assit sur le lit de Sarah qui n'était pas présente, heureusement il aurait pu lui demander si elle était au courant que Laurel le trompait avec Carter. Il sentait la rage qui consumait son corps, dans de tels moments, il évacuait son stress par le sport ou bien le sexe avec sa petite amie, mais en ce moment il ne pouvait utiliser aucune de ces deux options.

Felicity souffrait de voir Oliver dans cet état, même si secrètement elle était heureuse pensant qu'après un tel affront de Laurel envers lui, Oliver la quitterait ce qui lui laissait la voie libre, elle était triste de le voir si mal. Oliver se leva d'un coup, son sang bouillant à l'intérieur de lui, il pensait encore et encore à l'image de Laurel avec Carter, il les imaginait dans le loft de cet abruti faisant l'amour, rigolant de s'amuser ensemble derrière son dos.

Felicity se leva de son lit à son tour, prit sa main pour le calmer, elle voyait bien qu'il allait exploser, elle devait réussir à le calmer.

\- Oliver tu dois te calmer... Pour avoir une discussion avec Laurel tu dois être posé, sinon tu n'auras aucune réponse, dit-elle lui caressant la joue.

\- J'ai sacrifié ce que j'avais de plus beau pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. Pourquoi me fait-elle subir une telle souffrance maintenant ? répondit-il

Felicity voulait lui donner une réponse mais elle n'en trouva aucune qui serait satisfaisante, elle sentit Oliver la prendre dans ses bras, elle se colla à son corps, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds, mit sa tête dans son cou et huma son odeur boisée qu'elle appréciait tant depuis des années.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils se séparèrent, leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau ancrés l'un à l'autre, et sans que Felicity n'eut le temps de réaliser ce qui arrivait, Oliver l'embrassa la serrant de nouveau contre lui. Elle pressa sa bouche contre la sienne, laissant sa langue glisser pour tracer sa lèvre inférieure, un grondement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il s'ouvrait à elle, dévorant ses lèvres.

Bientôt, Felicity se retrouva emportée dans ses bras puissants, et un frisson la traversa, Oliver l'emmena vers son lit, tirant à peine ses lèvres pour regarder où il allait, et la posa presque respectueusement sur le matelas, s'assit à côté d'elle et bougea rapidement sa bouche pour explorer les endroits qui devaient surement être sensibles comme son cou et sa clavicule. Felicity haleta à ses attentions et attrapa les côtés ouverts de sa chemise pour l'approcher d'elle, ayant besoin de sentir son poids au-dessus d'elle.

Rapidement, ses mains se déplacèrent vers les boutons de son chemisier en satin rouge, et il prit son temps pour embrasser le long du centre de sa poitrine tout en défaisant chacun d'eux. D'une façon ou d'une autre, une de ses mains avait trouvé son chemin vers ses cheveux et elle appréciait la sensation des mèches courtes qui lui glissaient entre les doigts. Bientôt, deux chemises avaient fait leur chemin vers le sol, et Oliver adorait soigneusement le corps de Felicity, explorant des zones invisibles et la faisant trembler de désir.

Ses doigts caressaient ses tétons à travers son soutien-gorge, se frayaient un chemin sous la bande pour caresser l'extérieur de ses seins, descendaient pour tracer une ligne juste au-dessus de la ceinture de sa jupe. Éblouie, Felicity ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que gémir quand Oliver tendit le fermoir sur le dos de son soutien-gorge et le décrocha d'une main, contemplant avec révérence la chair tentante qui se révélait avant que sa bouche ne descende pour la goûter.

Les respirations de Felicity étaient inégales, son pouls erratique, la bouche d'Oliver remonta lentement jusqu'à la sienne et ravala son cri.

\- Tu es si belle, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Felicity pouvait à peine respirer quand il glissa une main sur son ventre et glissa un doigt juste sous sa ceinture. Il la regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment, et le désir qu'elle y vît lui tourna la tête. Pressant un baiser doux sur ses lèvres, Oliver se redressa et se concentra sur sa jupe, défaisant la fermeture éclair et le fermoir, glissant le vêtement sur ses jambes, ses yeux s'assombrissant à la vue de ses longues jambes qu'ils pouvaient contempler de nouveau depuis ce jour à la piscine quand elle était sur ses épaules.

Felicity pensa qu'elle avait voulu ce moment depuis si longtemps, mais toute pensée fut bannie alors que la bouche d'Oliver lui touchait la cheville, il plaça des baisers chauds, bouche ouverte, tout le long de sa jambe gauche, ouvrant doucement les genoux alors qu'il atteignait l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Un cri s'échappa de la bouche de Felicity alors qu'il ramenait sa bouche sur son point le plus sensible, l'embrassant à travers le tissu humide de sa culotte. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent alors qu'il levait les yeux vers elle, son regard et sa voix grave firent courir un frisson dans son corps.

-Tu sens bon.

Faiblement, Felicity s'assit et attrapa les mains errantes d'Oliver, espérant reprendre le contrôle de son propre corps, elle l'attira en position assise et posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui laissant les mains libres sur son torse nu, profitant de chaque centimètre de sa peau. Elle pouvait difficilement croire à quel point elle était affectée par cet homme et, si ses réponses étaient une indication, il avait autant de mal à se contrôler.

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et tendit la main pour attraper sa ceinture, un sentiment de pouvoir l'envahit à son gémissement quand elle caressa son membre à travers son pantalon, elle fit glisser la ceinture des boucles de son pantalon, jeta l'objet au sol, défit rapidement son pantalon et le glissa le long de ses hanches, le laissant finir de les enlever avec ses chaussettes, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le renflement dans son boxeur.

La main d'Oliver caressant sa mâchoire ramena son attention sur son visage, ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant que leurs lèvres se rencontrent presque furieusement, se dévorant dans leur passion effrénée. Quelque part sur le chemin, les derniers restes de sous-vêtements furent jetés, et ils se dévêtirent complètement l'un l'autre. Le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait se promenait de long en large sur son corps laissant des traînées brûlantes sur sa peau, il n'avait même pas besoin de la toucher qu'elle était déjà en feu !

\- Mon dieu, tu es belle, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, se remettant à couvrir sa bouche avec la sienne une fois de plus, sa main traçait son ventre, ses seins, son cou, et elle était partie.

Elle passa une main autour de son dos, attira Oliver au-dessus d'elle et enroula ses longues jambes autour de ses hanches, elle leva les yeux vers lui, rencontrant son regard intense avec le sien. Chaque particule dans son corps tendait vers lui, consciente de son érection à peine hors d'atteinte, ses mains se pressaient sur son dos, essayant de le rapprocher, voulant sentir sa peau nue sur la sienne, voulant se rapprocher de lui comme deux personnes pourraient l'être.

Et puis, il était là, son membre ne faisait qu'effleurer son humidité, la découvrant lentement un peu plus profondément... Elle poussa un cri quand il se glissa plus loin en elle, et il captura le cri avec ses lèvres alors qu'il poussait complètement dans sa chaleur. Elle pouvait sentir sa poitrine se heurter contre la sienne, et aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, ayant besoin de savourer leur proximité. Mais bientôt, ses lèvres bougèrent contre les siennes, correspondant au rythme de son corps qui se tordait sous lui. Ses longs muscles inutilisés s'étiraient lentement pour s'adapter à lui, et elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'avoir jamais ressenti cela auparavant, si pleine, si complète.

\- Oliver..., murmura-t-elle contre l'assaut de sa bouche.

Il bougea finalement, faisant mordre ses hanches dans les siennes et envoyant des frissons le long de son corps à chaque poussée. Il était couché avec presque tout son poids sur elle, se calant sur un coude et traçant sa main libre le long de son côté. Elle ne pouvait pas croire l'extase qu'elle ressentait à son contact, à l'intimité de leur union.

Quand elle baissait les yeux sur leurs corps réunis, elle jurait que ça devait être un autre rêve. Mais alors il la regardait, et le désir qu'elle pouvait y voir lui coupait le souffle, jamais, dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'avait vu ses yeux bleus si sombres et si intenses, sans le moindre humour, la fixer avec l'honnêteté et le besoin qu'elle voyait maintenant.

Elle aimait cet homme, il l'avait laissée entrer dans des endroits de son cœur que personne d'autre n'avait jamais vus, et maintenant il la regardait comme si elle était la seule femme qu'il ne puisse jamais vouloir. Des picotements envahirent sa peau, et elle réalisa que déjà, elle pouvait sentir cette tension familière dans son abdomen qui prédisait l'extase.

L'attirant plus fort contre elle, elle inclina juste assez ses hanches pour l'attirer plus profondément, plus près, il gémit et enfouit son visage dans son cou, comme pour se cacher de l'intensité. La friction à l'intérieur d'elle était crescendo, et elle devenait rapidement beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Elle s'accrocha fermement à Oliver alors que la tension dans son corps augmentait de plus en plus.

Et puis, Felicity perdit tout pouvoir sur son corps, et ses membres se détendirent, inutiles, alors qu'elle se serrait étroitement autour de lui, une libération soudaine et exaltante. Elle pouvait sentir les mouvements d'Oliver devenir plus erratiques, et ils criaient tous les deux alors que leurs corps frissonnaient en tandem. Des frissons lui traversèrent le corps. L'extase régna.

Le monde tournait, et le temps s'arrêtait alors qu'ils se tenaient en tremblant, finalement, les spasmes se calmèrent, et ils se raccrochèrent à l'autre à mesure que la conscience revenait lentement. Leurs yeux se fermèrent, leurs corps bougeaient encore ensemble, réticents à perdre l'accomplissement qu'ils avaient trouvé l'un avec l'autre, essayant de prolonger le ravissement qu'ils ressentaient. Des flambées de plaisir les traversaient à intervalles erratiques. Lentement, la fatigue s'installa.

Leurs mouvements s'immobilisèrent, bien que leurs mains restèrent égarées, comme incapables de résister à chaque centimètre de peau qu'elles rencontraient. Leur respiration était lourde, leurs pulsations sautaient, alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux sans inhibition. Finalement, le monde ralentit assez pour qu'Oliver se retire à contrecœur du corps chaud de Felicity, elle soupira avec la perte de sa chaleur et de sa force alors qu'il la roulait doucement, bien qu'il ne la laissât pas sortir du cercle de ses bras en la serrant contre lui.

Contente et complètement rassasiée, Felicity se blottit contre le côté d'Oliver et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. De son propre chef, sa main traçait des cercles sur sa poitrine musclée et ses yeux se fermèrent avec lassitude. Elle avait rêvé de cela, tant de fois mais même ses fantasmes les plus fous ne l'avaient pas préparée à la réalité de faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un dans sa vie, l'intimité de leur union l'avait fait voir les étoiles, elle aimait Oliver depuis longtemps ... mais ce qu'ils venaient de partager était plus que de l'amour... C'était une connexion entre deux cœurs, entre deux âmes. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait senti, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir redevenir simplement son amie. Et elle ne pourrait certainement jamais être satisfaite par quelqu'un d'autre. Soupirant, elle tourna légèrement la tête pour appuyer un baiser sur sa poitrine.

\- Mmm, l'entendit-elle murmurer.

Elle sourit, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait dire, il avait apprécié cela autant qu'elle l'avait fait et c'était certainement quelque chose dont elle pouvait être fière.

Je t'aime, Oliver. dit-elle dans sa tête

Peut-être qu'un jour elle pourrait lui dire, sans avoir peur qu'il la rejette. Pour l'instant, cependant... elle serait certainement contente de construire une intimité avec lui de cette façon dès qu'il aurait quitté sa petite amie Laurel. Elle frissonna au doux contact des doigts d'Oliver qui glissaient le long de son bras. Felicity sourit et se blottit plus profondément dans les bras de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, se laissant aller à somnoler.

Quelques heures plus tard Oliver ouvrit les yeux, il fut déstabilisé au début ne sachant pas trop où il se trouvait, puis tout lui revint en mémoire, la tromperie de Laurel, le retour dans la chambre de Felicity, sa colère, elle qui essayait de le calmer, son baiser et leur moment d'amour pur.

\- Tu étais si parfaite cette nuit mon amour, chuchota-t-il tout en caressant son bras

Elle ne se réveilla pas, il préféra, il devait aller régler ses problèmes avec Laurel avant de pouvoir commencer son histoire avec Felicity, il réalisa qu'en fait cela lui était égale que Laurel le trompait, il voulait juste qu'elle lui avoue pour qu'il puisse enfin être avec la femme qu'il aimait réellement. Il savait qu'elle serait d'accord avec lui, elle n'accepterait jamais d'être avec lui tout en étant encore avec Laurel. Même si leur nuit de passion avait été parfaite, ils auraient dû attendre qu'il soit libre, d'une certaine façon cette nuit était une erreur, à laquelle il devait remédier rapidement en quittant Laurel pour pouvoir goûter de nouveau au corps de la femme qu'il aimait.

Il s'éloigna doucement de ses bras évitant de la réveiller, ensuite quand il sortit du lit, il récupéra ses affaires, s'habilla rapidement sans faire de bruit gardant toujours un œil sur la jeune femme dans le lit pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Il la regarda une dernière fois, s'excusant intérieurement de devoir la laisser seule, il espérait qu'il serait revenu avant qu'elle ne se réveille, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis quitta sa chambre d'étudiante.

Felicity se réveilla au bruit de l'ouverture de la porte de sa chambre, elle ouvrit les yeux et put constater qu'elle était toute seule dans son lit, la voix de Sarah la fit sursauter

\- Tu dors toute nue à présent Felicity... Tu aurais dû me prévenir, heureusement que Nyssa n'est pas avec moi elle deviendrait jalouse et...

Felicity qui n'écoutait pas Sarah, ramassa un t-shirt puis une culotte pour les enfiler, ensuite elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pensant qu'Oliver prenait une douche après leur moment intime, mais celle-ci était vide

\- As-tu croisé Oliver dans les couloirs lorsque tu es arrivée ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Pardon ? Peux-tu répéter ce que tu viens de me dire

\- As-tu vu Oliver sortir de notre chambre ?

\- Pourquoi le petit ami de ma sœur se trouverait dans la...

Puis Sarah tout en regardant les cheveux échevelés de son amie, des marques de barbes sur son cou et le début de sa poitrine, se répétant la question plusieurs fois dans sa tête assembla les pièces du puzzle, son visage devint d'un coup pâle comprenant qu'Oliver et Felicity avaient couché ensemble.

\- Depuis quand Oliver trompe ma sœur avec toi ?

\- C'était la première fois... plutôt la deuxième mais la première il m'avait donné un orgasme avec ses doigts pas avec la totale, répondit-elle

\- Felicity comment peux-tu me dire cela de cette façon si désinvolte... Te rends-tu compte qu'il a trompé Laurel, cria Sarah

\- Si elle ne le trompait pas avec Carter Bowen nous ne serions pas dans cette situation, dit Felicity en colère

\- De quoi parles-tu Felicity... ? Laurel ne pourrait jamais tromper Oliver avec n'importe quel homme, elle est amoureuse de lui depuis qu'elle a dix ans... Si tu l'as vu avec Carter c'était surement pour une autre raison, ils sont amis.

\- Nous les avons vu hier dans les bras l'un de l'autre... Oliver était si en colère quand il les a vus, nous sommes venus ici pour qu'il se calme et une chose en entraînant une autre nous avons fait l'amour

\- Mon dieu Felicity... je ne veux pas que tu souffres de nouveau… Je sais que tu as l'impression qu'entre Oliver et toi s'est écrit dans les étoiles, c'est le sentiment que j'ai ressenti aussi la première fois où je vous ai vu dans la même pièce. Je sais depuis longtemps que tu es amoureuse de lui... et la dernière fois tu étais dévastée, je ne veux pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère encore une fois, dit Sarah doucement

\- Cela sera différent cette fois-ci Sarah, c'était consensuel, il ne m'a pas dit que c'était une erreur. Il m'a serré contre lui, nous nous sommes endormis nos battements de cœur ne faisant qu'un.

\- Je sais que tu espères qu'il quittera ma sœur pour être avec toi, je ne lui en voudrais pas si il le faisait car tu es ma meilleure amie et je souhaite que tu sois heureuse... Mais Laurel l'aime depuis des années, elle ne se laissera pas faire je te le garanti

\- Elle n'aura pas le choix, dit Felicity convaincue

\- Ma chérie, il a été infidèle pendant des années, il aurait pu la quitter mais est resté tout de même avec elle... Je suis sincèrement désolée de te le dire de cette façon mais tu ne gagneras pas contre ma sœur... Oliver ne la quittera jamais... Il n'a pas eu le courage avant... Il ne l'aura pas maintenant.

Felicity sentit son cœur se compresser en écoutant sa meilleure amie lui expliquer que jamais elle n'aurait la chance d'être avec Oliver, elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle expliquait, leur moment d'hier avec été magique. Elle savait que cela n'avait pas été que du sexe, ils avaient fait l'amour, elle l'avait senti au plus profond de son âme et de son cœur. Elle était persuadée qu'il l'aimait de la même façon qu'elle l'aimait, ils étaient destinés à être ensemble, avant il n'avait pas de but pour quitter Laurel, mais à présent il avait une histoire d'amour avec elle qui l'attendait, dans la journée ils se retrouveraient pour s'aimer comme s'était écrit.

 **####################**

Dès qu'il fut réveillé Oliver envoya un message à Laurel pour lui demander de la rejoindre devant le MIT, qu'il voulait lui parler, elle répondit immédiatement qu'elle le retrouverait dans quinze minutes. Il quitta son appartement, se dirigea vers l'université, prêt à dire ses quatre vérités à Laurel et à la quitter pour de bon. Il aperçut sa future ex-petite amie arriver le visage souriant, quand elle s'approcha de lui et voulut l'encercler de ses bras il lui attrapa les poignets fermement.

\- Oliver pourquoi me regardes-tu avec tant de colère ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Tu te fou de moi Laurel... Je t'ai vu hier avec Carter, que tu me trompes ce n'est pas vraiment grave... Mais tu aurais dû me dire que tu ne voulais plus que l'on soit ensemble, je pourrais être libre pour..., dit-il

\- Tu nous as vus ensemble sur le port ? le coupa-t-elle

\- Oui ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me tromperais un jour... Toi qui m'as fait la morale pendant toutes nos années de lycée, tu n'es pas mieux que moi, j'aurais aimé le savoir par toi pour être..., dit-il

\- Ce que tu as vu ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Oliver, Laurel le coupa de nouveau

\- Ah oui ! Ma petite amie dans les bras de cet abruti et ce n'est pas ce que je crois, hurla-t-il

\- Il était avec moi pour m'épauler... Il est presque médecin... Ni Tommy, ni Caitlin ne sont présents et j'avais besoin d'un médecin, dit-elle doucement

Oliver commença à paniquer, que voulait-elle dire qu'elle avait besoin d'un médecin. Etait-elle malade et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte ?

\- Tu me fais peur Laurel, dit-il sa colère évanouie, il la prit dans ses bras oubliant la véritable raison de sa venue ici pour lui parler.

\- Je dois t'annoncer une chose Oliver, je ne voulais pas le faire de cette façon, je voulais un dîner romantique pour qu'on puisse le fêter ensuite dans ton lit, que tu me fasses l'amour. Mais vu les circonstances je vais devoir te le dire ici sur le trottoir, dit-elle penaude

\- Je ne comprends pas... Es-tu malade Laurel... Carter a-t-il trouvé que... ?

\- Je ne me sentais pas très bien, donc j'ai demandé à Carter de me faire une prise de sang pour savoir ce que j'avais. Je ne t'ai rien dit et je m'en veux aujourd'hui mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien.

\- Hier il te donnait les résultats lorsque je t'ai vu... Tu ne me trompais pas avec lui ?, demanda-t-il

Oliver se sentait coupable, elle était surement malade, au lieu de l'épauler il était dans les bras de Felicity. Il réalisa qu'il aurait vraiment dû attendre d'avoir les réponses à ses questions avant de faire l'amour à Felicity.

\- Oui, il m'avait emmené dans un laboratoire privé qu'il connaît bien, il pouvait avoir la réponse le jour même moyennant paiement, dont Carter m'a fait cadeau

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il a trouvé Laurel... Tu commences...

\- Je suis enceinte Oliver, le coupa la jeune femme de nouveau

Oliver regarda Laurel intensément, la bouche ouverte, bloqué sur les mots qu'il venait d'entendre... Lui faisait-elle une blague ? Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte. Mais si ce n'était pas une blague, cela changeait tout à présent. Pour lui, pour Laurel, pour Felicity. Toutes ses décisions étaient remises en questions.

 **Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre, j'attends vos avis. Quelle va être la décision d'Oliver d'après-vous après cet aveu de Laurel ? Pensez-vous que Laurel est réellement enceinte ?**

 **A vos claviers et soyez sage en attendant le prochain chapitre.** **Je préviens que les prochains chapitres seront difficile pour vous, les mouchoirs seront de rigueur.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, je sais que la plupart de vous pensez que Laurel n'est pas enceinte, la réponse à cette question bientôt.**

 **Dans ce chapitre très difficile émotionnellement pour Oliver et Felicity nous allons voir jusqu'où Laurel est prête pour garder Oliver dans ses filets.**

 **Merci aux guests d'avoir commenter, même si je ne peux pas vous répondre directement cela me fais énormément plaisir de lire vos commentaires.**

 **Et pour finir avant de vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre poignant (âmes sensibles préparer les mouchoirs) un mot pour ma merveilleuse Shinobu24 pour ses conseils. Je t'embrasse**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **###############################**

Oliver resta planté comme un poirier pendant plusieurs secondes, en apnée, ne réalisant pas ou ne voulant pas réaliser qu'il allait devenir père. Il ne pouvait pas être le père...

\- Oliver ? M'as-tu entendu ?, demanda Laurel

Oliver sortit de sa stupéfaction, il devait lui demander s'il était réellement le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait.

\- Tu... Tu es... enceinte... de moi ?

\- Bien sûr de toi, de qui d'autres le serais-je ?, je n'aime que toi...

Oliver resta silencieux, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'était trompé à ce point en voyant Laurel et Carter, ce n'était qu'un simple malentendu. Il pensa au moment qu'il avait passé avec Felicity hier, c'était un moment magique, hors du temps, comme si rien d'autre n'existait à part eux. Il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse de ne plus la faire souffrir, il allait surement lui briser le cœur de nouveau, ainsi que le sien. Il avait tant rêvé de pouvoir la toucher, la goûter, lui faire l'amour depuis presque deux ans, et cela était enfin arriver, mais pas au bon moment encore, il n'était pas libre.

Ce matin en quittant la chambre de Felicity il voulait régler son problème avec Laurel puis ensuite aller la voir et lui avouer ses sentiments, lui faire de nouveau l'amour pour ressentir cette plénitude qui l'avait entouré hier soir lorsqu'il était à l'intérieur d'elle. Mais maintenant il ne pourrait rien faire, il aurait dû savoir que Laurel ne le tromperait jamais, elle était trop honnête et ne ferait jamais rien pour le faire souffrir.

Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer à Felicity que leur moment d'hier n'aurait jamais dû se produire, qu'il n'y aurait jamais d'autres fois ? Il ne pourrait plus tromper Laurel, elle attendait son enfant, il allait devenir père. Il pourrait s'enfuir, il avait assez peur ne se sentant pas vraiment capable d'endosser ce rôle, mais cela ne serait pas raisonnable, cet enfant n'avait pas demandé à être là, il devait assumer sa paternité.

\- Oliver tu es silencieux depuis un moment... N'es-tu pas heureux ?, demanda Laurel

\- Désolé, j'ai du mal à réaliser que tu vas avoir un bébé, dit-il la serrant dans ses bras

\- Nous allons avoir un bébé Oliver... Toi et moi... Attend j'ai le papier que Carter m'a donné

Laurel sortit un document de son sac et le montra à Oliver, il put y lire dessus, enceinte de vingt et un jours, ce qui signifiait trois semaines, c'était assez nouveau, il se rappelait de leur soirée il y a un mois, ils avaient fait l'amour deux fois cette nuit-là, sa petite amie avait été très excité. Il comprenait qu'ils créèrent leur bébé à ce moment-là, il caressa doucement le ventre de Laurel, il serait père dans huit mois si tout se passait bien, mais la mère n'était pas celle qu'il aurait voulu à ses côté.

Quelques minutes après, Laurel dut partit pour Harvard, Oliver lui demanda de faire attention, l'embrassa et s'éloigna d'elle. Quand elle le vit partir, la jeune femme sourit, la première partie de son plan fonctionnait à merveille, Oliver était heureux qu'elle soit enceinte de leur bébé, elle était sûr qu'il ne s'occuperait plus jamais de Felicity.

Oliver passa la journée sans croiser une seule fois Felicity, il était soulagé, s'en voulait de se sentir comme cela mais c'était mieux de cette façon, il souhaitait avoir plus de temps pour mettre ses idées en ordre dans sa tête et trouver le moyen de lui annoncer la nouvelle sans la faire trop souffrir. En fin d'après-midi il dut partir à la bibliothèque mais arrivant devant le bâtiment il croisa Felicity qui en sortait, quand elle leva le regard et put l'apercevoir un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, posa sa main sur son bras tout en le fixant intensément, elle se colla encore plus contre lui, il put sentir ses seins contre son torse, son désir pour elle se réveilla, mais il devait se contrôler, il n'avait plus le droit de toucher à son corps. Elle leva sa seconde main et le caressa à travers sa chemise, ses muscles se contractèrent, puis remonta sa main pour caresser sa mâchoire, il ferma les yeux pour profiter de la sensation de sa main sur lui.

Elle effleura ses lèvres avec son pouce, il voulait baisser la tête et qu'elle remplace son doigt de ses lèvres douces, l'embrasser avec passion sans plus jamais l'éloigner de lui. Il sentit son érection prendre vie dut à ses démonstrations, il souhaitait tellement la posséder une dernière fois, c'était vraiment fou comment elle pouvait avoir un effet sur son corps juste en le touchant avec une main. Il profita quelques secondes des dernières caresses qu'il recevrait d'elle puis avec une douleur dans le cœur se recula, rompant leur contact.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé Felicity, commença-t-il mais les mots avaient du mal à sortir

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle

Elle repensa à sa discussion avec Sarah ce matin la peur s'insinuant dans son cœur, craignant la tournure dans laquelle partait leur conversation.

\- Nous n'aurions pas dû nous laisser aller hier soir

\- Mais... nous le voulions tous les deux comme la dernière fois, dit-elle la voix se voilant

\- J'étais énervé contre Laurel, tu étais là...

\- Je t'en prie pas encore Oliver... Ce qu'il y a eu entre nous hier était...

\- Une erreur Felicity, la coupa-t-il

\- Pourquoi me fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi tu me donnes de l'espoir puis brise mon cœur ensuite... qu'ai-je fais pour mériter cela ?, demanda-t-elle remplis de désespoir

\- Laurel est enceinte Felicity... Elle ne m'a pas trompé avec Carter, il était là pour l'aider à avoir des réponses rapidement...

\- Ce n'est pas possible... Elle a dû te mentir, tenta-t-elle ne voulant pas croire à cette nouvelle.

\- Elle m'a montré le document du laboratoire Felicity, elle est enceinte de trois semaines... Elle attend mon bébé.

\- Si elle ne t'avait pas appris sa grossesse... L'aurais-tu quitté pour moi ? demanda-t-elle

Elle ne savait pas comment elle réussissait à tenir encore debout, l'annonce de la grosses de Laurel était le dernier clou dans le cercueil qui l'emmenait en enfer.

\- Oui ! Ce matin te quittant j'avais l'intention d'annoncer ma rupture à Laurel... Tu connais la suite, ce n'est plus d'actualité à présent. Quand je dis que nous deux c'était une erreur, je veux dire que nous aurions dû attendre que je parle à Laurel avant de faire l'amour, répondit-il

\- As-tu des regrets de m'avoir fait l'amour Oliver ? Moi j'en ai aucun... J'ai pu enfin être avec toi un moment

\- Je ne pourrais jamais regretter d'avoir pu accéder à mon rêve de te faire l'amour... mais ce moment n'était qu'éphémère

\- Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi Oliver, je l'ai senti dans tes baisers, dans tes caresses, dans la façon de me faire l'amour.

\- Felicity je t'en prie... il prit une grande respiration. Nous deux c'est impossible à présent, tu dois le comprendre... Il est préférable pour toi que tu oublies notre moment et avance dans ta vie... Je vais devenir père, Laurel porte mon enfant, ma vie est à ses côté.

\- Tu veux que j'oublie qu'il y a quelques heures l'homme dont je suis amoureuse m'a fait l'amour pour la première fois..., dit-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues

\- Oui... c'est le mieux pour toi... Tu dois m'oublier... Je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il te faut... Dans quelque mois je vais avoir une famille.

\- Tu ne peux pas te sacrifier ainsi… tu peux être là pour cet enfant mais ne pas faire ta vie avec une femme que tu n'aimes pas, dit-elle faiblement

Oliver sentit son cœur se briser, il était amoureux d'elle mais ne pouvait pas laisser Laurel passer par sa grossesse, ni élever un enfant toute seul. Il la prit dans ses bras quand il vit son désarroi.

\- Je ne peux pas la laisser seul avec mon enfant, je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme, j'assume mes responsabilités, tu connais les conséquences d'une mère célibataire, tu as vu ta mère se battre pour te donner tout ce que tu souhaitais. J'aurais aimé que tout soit différent Felicity, tu as raison j'ai des sentiments pour toi mais il est trop tard à présent... Nous resterons que des amis et plus rien ne doit arriver entre nous.

\- Je t'aime Oliver... Je t'aime tellement depuis tant d'années que je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir aimer un autre homme un jour, dit-elle en pleurant dans sa poitrine

\- Je t'aime aussi Felicity... Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai espéré te le dire... mais

\- Il est trop tard pour nous...nous n'avons pas su attraper le bon train ensemble

Ils se serrèrent pendant plusieurs minutes puis Oliver se recula, il essuya ses joues, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Felicity voulait que ce baiser dure toujours, elle sentit le froid la traverser dès qu'il la lâcha. Il la contourna, s'arrêta quelques secondes derrière son dos

\- Je ne pourrais jamais oublier non plus Felicity... jamais, chuchota-t-il

Felicity étouffa un sanglot dans sa main, quand elle se retourna il était parti, elle courut pour se cacher dans un coin derrière la bibliothèque, tomba sur le sol et laissa la peine la submerger. C'était trop dur pour elle, d'avoir perdu Oliver à tout jamais parce que Laurel était tombée enceinte, elle s'en voulait de ne lui avoir proposé que son amitié durant tous ces mois, si elle lui avait dit ses sentiments, ils seraient ensemble à présent.

Quand elle fut un peu plus calme, que les larmes s'étaient taris, elle se leva sur ses jambes fébriles, puis marcha pour se diriger vers son dortoir, disons que marcher était un grand mot, elle déambula plutôt dans les allées, inconsciente des étudiants qu'elle croisait.

Quand Felicity arriva dans sa chambre, elle remercia le ciel que Sarah ne soit pas présente, elle s'assit sur son lit, prit son téléphone et appela son meilleur ami de Vegas

\- Allo, répondit l'homme

\- Barry, je... dit-elle retenant un nouveau sanglot qui était dans sa gorge

\- Felicity ? C'est toi, demanda son ami

\- Oui... Je vais avoir besoin de mon meilleur ami, dit-elle se reprenant, elle avait assez pleuré, elle devait être plus forte

\- Qu'est-il arrivé Felicity... ? Tu as des soucis au MIT...Ce n'est pas ta mère je l'ai encore vu avant-hier au casino.

\- Cela concerne Oliver... Nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois hier... mais il souhaite que je l'oublie, il vient d'apprendre aujourd'hui que sa petite amie est enceinte... elle porte son enfant, rien n'est possible entre nous même si il m'aime, dit-elle tristement

\- Oh ! Je suis sincèrement désolé, répondit Barry

\- J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais pouvoir enfin être avec lui mais nous ne sommes pas écris dans les étoiles... Lui et moi c'est tout simplement impensable

\- Tu tiens le coup...Tu veux venir à Vegas te ressourcer

\- Merci pour l'offre mais si je fuis je n'arriverais pas à guérir... Je sais maintenant que s'est vraiment fini entre Oliver et moi... Je dois me concentrer sur ma future carrière.

\- Donc je pense que travailler dans l'entreprise que tu souhaitais n'est plus vraiment possible

Queen Consolidated était un des premiers choix de Felicity lorsqu'elle avait fait des recherches sur toutes les entreprises travaillant sur les nouvelles technologies, Kord Industries était en seconde position, puis Wayne entreprise l'intéressait aussi. Elle avait rêvé de travailler dans les sciences appliquées de QC, leurs inventions innovantes lui parlaient, elle rêvait déjà de faire partie d'une des équipes qui créerait une puce pour aider les handicapés à remarcher.

Mais maintenant cette option n'était plus possible, elle n'était pas assez masochistes pour travailler dans l'entreprise de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle ne pourrait pas vivre dans la même ville le voyant avec Laurel et leur enfant. Il lui restait deux entreprises mais son choix était vite fait, Kord industries se trouvait aussi à Starling City, ville où elle rencontrerait surement Oliver, il ne lui restait plus que Wayne Entreprise qui lui avait déjà offert un poste de directrice dans son département informatique qu'elle avait gagné grâce à ses notes.

Ce n'était pas la ville qu'elle préférait, Gotham ne l'inspirait pas mais elle devrait s'y faire, cette ville était très éloignée de Starling City et Luciux Fox ne voulait pas faire d'affaires avec les Queens, elle ne reverrait jamais Oliver après ses études. Elle pourrait avancer dans sa vie comme il lui avait demandé, sans lui.

\- Non je pense accepter le poste chez Wayne Entreprise

Ils restèrent un bon moment au téléphone à discuter de ce qu'elle ferait à présent, comment elle réussirait à finir l'année en voyant Laurel avec son ventre qui s'arrondirait chaque mois, sachant qu'elle n'aurait jamais la chance d'avoir une famille avec Oliver.

Après avoir raccroché, elle s'allongea sur son lit, elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, elle ressentit une vive douleur dans son cœur quand elle sentit les restes du parfum d'Oliver sur le tissu. Elle regarda une photo d'Oliver dans son téléphone

-Merci de m'avoir donné ce moment... Je le chérirai toute ma vie, chuchota-t-elle

Elle posa le téléphone, posa sa tête sur l'oreiller de nouveau et s'endormit avec l'odeur d'Oliver près d'elle, rêvant à une vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

 **##########################**

Quand il rentra dans la bibliothèque Oliver s'assit un instant, il se remémora ses adieux avec la femme qu'il aimait il y a quelque instant et il n'eut pas le courage de travailler maintenant. Il prit ses affaires, sortit du bâtiment, il tourna la tête sentant une présence pas très loin de lui, il put voir Felicity qui déambulait dans l'allée qui l'emmenait surement à son dortoir, elle n'avait pas l'air de faire attention à son environnement, deux fois des étudiants durent s'écarter pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

Il voulut courir pour la rejoindre mais il savait que cela ne serait pas raisonnable et planterait le couteau plus profond dans les plaies que leur séparation avait ouvertes à tout jamais. Avec une force qu'il partit chercher au plus profond de lui-même, il s'éloigna d'elle dans la direction opposée, évitant de se retourner toutes les minutes pour l'observer. Il n'avait plus le droit de la surveiller, ce n'était plus son travail, il décida alors de rentrer chez lui.

Quand il arriva dans son appartement vide, il se dirigea immédiatement vers le bar, il avait besoin d'un verre pour effacer cette douleur qu'il ressentait dans le cœur, il savait qu'il restait six mois encore à Felicity au MIT, après elle quitterait Boston, elle le laisserait définitivement. Il se doutait qu'elle ne travaillerait pas pour la compagnie de son père comme elle en avait tant rêver, il lui avait retiré ce choix en ne pouvant poursuivre une histoire entre eux, devenant père.

Il avait été persuadé de s'être toujours protégé avec Laurel, elle souhaitait faire des études supérieurs, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un enfant avant d'avoir bien commencé sa carrière et s'être fait un nom. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas vu l'enfant qui grandissait en elle, il n'aurait jamais pensé devenir père si jeune, il voulait avoir évolué dans la société de sa famille avant d'en concevoir une avec la femme qu'il aimait.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, posa ses mains sur son visage, les moments de la nuit dernière avec Felicity lui revinrent en mémoire, il n'avait jamais été autant en osmose avec une de ces partenaires sexuelles, même pas avec Laurel. Ce qu'il avait partagé avec la femme qu'il aimait était plus que de l'amour... C'était une connexion entre deux cœurs, entre deux âmes. Jamais plus il ne sentirait une telle affinité avec une autre femme, Laurel en l'occurrence, il savait qu'il lui serait impossible de la tromper. Pourquoi quand il avait enfin eu ce qu'il désirait tant, tout lui était arraché si rapidement ?

Il fut sorti de ses souvenirs par son téléphone qui vibra, c'était un message de Laurel l'invitant à venir le rejoindre au café de Diggle, elle s'y trouvait avec Sarah. Pas très chaud d'aller rejoindre sa petite amie, il se décida tout de même à lui faire plaisir, il devait mettre de côté sa douleur d'avoir perdu Felicity et commencer dès aujourd'hui à prendre les responsabilités qui incombait à un futur père.

 **###########################**

Felicity fut sortis de son sommeil par la sonnerie de son réveil lui rappelant qu'elle devait partir pour entreprendre son quart de travail au café de Diggle. Elle sortit de son lit péniblement, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, elle s'habilla rapidement regardant l'heure défiler, si elle continuait elle serait en retard ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé depuis qu'elle travaillait pour John.

Quand elle arriva derrière le comptoir pour saluer Carly et Lyla, elle put remarquer que Diggle était à une table avec Laurel, Sarah et Oliver qui ne pouvait pas la voir étant dos au comptoir. Ils avaient tous le sourire, lorsque John l'aperçut il lui fit signe de venir les rejoindre. Avec une boule au ventre elle s'avança lentement vers leur table, quand elle vit les doigts enlacés de l'homme qu'elle aimait avec sa petite amie, son cœur se serra. Elle savait qu'elle devrait s'y habituer mais la séparation était encore fraîche, elle n'arrivait pas encore à se faire à l'idée qu'elle l'avait définitivement perdu.

\- Que puis-je vous servir ?, dit-elle avec son calepin en main

\- Pas besoin Felicity, Carly va venir avec nos commandes... Assis-toi avec nous, dit Diggle

Elle obéit bien sagement prenant place à côté de Sarah, juste en face d'Oliver qui gardait ses yeux sur la table, elle pensa qu'il devait se sentir aussi mal qu'elle.

\- Oliver vient de nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle, dit John avec un sourire tapant sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui leva les yeux.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, comme à chaque fois ils restaient bloqués l'un dans l'autre, ils avaient toujours eu cette connexion, ressentant la présence de l'autre sans le voir, la douleur aussi comme en ce moment où leurs cœurs brisés battaient en synchronisation à l'intérieur de leurs poitrines respectives.

\- Je suis au courant John, Oliver m'a annoncé la nouvelle quand nous nous sommes croisés à la bibliothèque cet après-midi, dit-elle faiblement

Avec un courage qu'elle chercha très profondément en elle sachant que c'était surement la dernière fois qu'elle le toucherait de n'importe quelle façon, Felicity tendit la main vers Oliver, lorsque leurs mains se joignirent des frissons les parcoururent d'un point à l'autre de leurs bras. Leurs yeux s'illuminèrent à ce contact, ils eurent du mal à lâcher prise, ce fut Laurel qui appuya sur le bras de son petit ami pour les séparer.

\- Je suis heureuse pour vous deux, cet enfant doit être une bénédiction pour toi Laurel, dit-elle avec sarcasme envers la future avocate

\- Oui tu as raison je n'aurais jamais cru avoir un enfant si tôt, ni me marier en fait, répondit Laurel avec un sourire vainqueur tout en fixant sa rivale.

Felicity avait pensé que rien ne pourrait lui faire plus de mal que de perdre Oliver, de savoir qu'il aurait un enfant avec sa petit amie, elle avait tort, l'annonce de leur mariage la détruisait encore plus.

\- Je... Je suis... Je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux... Vous formez un très beau couple, bientôt vous aurez une magnifique famille, répondit-elle la voix tremblante

\- Cela s'est déroulée quelques minutes avant que tu n'arrives Felicity, dit Sarah voyant que son amie souffrait terriblement.

Felicity sentit sa respiration s'accélérer rapidement, elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas montrer sa difficulté à respirer mais elle se sentait suffoquer de plus en plus. Elle savait qu'elle commençait une crise de panique ce qui signifiait qu'elle devrait quitter rapidement le café pour ne pas se ridiculiser devant Laurel qui avait été si heureuse de la voir souffrir en lui annonçant leur futur mariage en plus de l'arrivée de leur enfant, elle avait pu le voir dans son regard.

Sarah qui réalisa ce qui arrivait l'ayant vécu il y a plus d'un an s'approcha d'elle, lui prit une de ses mains qui se contractaient sur ses genoux ses ongles rentrant dans la paume de sa main laissant surement des traces. Felicity ne quittait pas le regard d'Oliver, elle savait qu'il arrivait à lire ses pensées lui demandant d'arrêter de la faire souffrir encore plus, comme elle pouvait lire les siennes quand il lui demandait pardon. Leur connexion fut brisée quand Laurel tourna le visage de son futur mari vers elle, puis l'embrassa passionnément devant toute les personnes présentes.

\- Laurel arrête nous avons un public, dit-il se détachant du baiser

\- Je suis juste excitée de bientôt devenir ta femme, répondit-elle joyeuse

\- Vous allez attendre que Laurel accouche ?, demanda Diggle

\- Non ! Je voudrais me marier dans un mois à Las Vegas... Je ne veux pas ressembler à une baleine lors de mon mariage, non plus attendre un an... Tu pourras nous aider à le planifier Felicity, je sais que tu viens de cette ville, tu dois connaître les chapelles qui offrent les meilleurs programmes. Ta mère qui est serveuse pourra...

\- Laurel ! Nous n'en n'avons même pas encore parlé à nos parents, nous avons encore le temps, la coupa Oliver sentant la détresse de la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Je sais mon amour... Mais je veux t'épouser avant que notre bébé se voit et pour que ce soit pour une bonne raison.

\- Que veux-tu dire Laurel ?, demanda-t-il

\- Je ne veux pas que les gens pensent que tu m'as épousé uniquement à cause du bébé... Je veux que nos familles, nos amis sachent que tu m'épouses car je suis la femme de ta vie, dit-elle tout en fixant sa rivale avec un sourire narquois.

S'en était trop pour Felicity d'entendre Laurel parler de son histoire avec l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, qui avait été encore hier dans son lit lui faisant l'amour, la chérissant avec ses baisers, ses caresses, son amour pour elle. Elle demanda à John si elle pouvait ne pas travailler exceptionnellement ce soir ayant des révisions à entreprendre, son patron n'eut aucun problème à la laisser partir.

Ensuite elle sollicita l'aide de Sarah pour l'aider à réviser, mais en faîtes elle voulait juste qu'elle aide à partir du café dignement, elle savait que si elle se levait sans être soutenue par son amie, son corps ne tiendrait pas debout tout seul et qu'elle s'effondrerait sur le sol. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de donner ce plaisir à Laurel qui avait l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à lui planter un couteau dans le cœur encore et encore. A sa façon de se comporter avec elle ce soir, Felicity réalisa que la futur avocate avait dû comprendre qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Oliver, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle avait perdu, qu'elle n'aurait jamais son petit ami.

Elle se leva de sa chaise restant bien droite ne souhaitant pas que Laurel puisse voir qu'elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle aperçoive sa détresse émotionnelle par les nouvelles qui lui étaient tombées dessus en quelques heures. Elle fit quelques pas, soutenue par le bras de son amie quand Laurel l'arrêta avec ses mots.

\- Tu seras présente au mariage n'est-ce pas Felicity... ? Tu ne vas pas louper le plus beau jour de la vie de ton meilleur ami, dit-elle ironiquement

\- Laurel ! Stop ! Laisse-la partir, répondit Oliver en colère

\- Je posais une simple question pas besoin de t'énerver, répondit Laurel en soufflant

\- Je serais présente le jour où tu épouseras l'homme de ma... L'homme de ta vie, se reprit-elle la voix tremblante se retournant vers eux

\- Géniale je te mets sur la liste des invités, répondit-elle tout en caressant le bras d'Oliver montant à la jeune femme devant-elle qu'elle avait gagné.

Oliver voyait bien que si Sarah ne tenait pas le bras de Felicity elle s'écroulerait, il voulait se lever et la prendre dans ses bras pour la soutenir lui-même, pour lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle soit sa femme. Mais il resta à sa place la regardant utiliser les dernières forces de son courage pour se tenir bien droite, pour ne pas montrer qu'elle souffrait énormément.

Même si elle était plus jeune qu'eux, elle avait toujours été la plus forte de tous, elle avait eu une enfance difficile avec son père l'ayant quittée à un jeune âge, une mère qui l'aimait énormément mais devait travailler le triple de quart normale pour pouvoir mettre de la nourriture dans l'assiette de son enfant, la laissant seule dans le petit appartement entretenant leur logis, apprenant ses devoirs toute seule sans aide extérieur.

Il était persuadé que Laurel n'aurait pas survécu comme l'avait fait Felicity, il était si fier de son amour. C'est pour cela qu'il savait que même si en ce moment elle allait surement s'écrouler en quittant le café, elle se relèverait la tête haute continuant sa vie pour accéder à son rêve, aider les personnes handicapés avec la technologie qu'elle inventerait.

Quand elle se retourna pour répondre à Laurel il sentit une peur l'envahir, au moment où son regard rencontra le sien il sut que ce soir il allait tourner définitivement une page de sa vie, il ne se sentait pas prêt à la perdre une seconde fois, mais savait que cette fois-ci il ne pourrait pas la retenir.

Felicity savait qu'à partir de ce soir elle éviterait de passer trop de temps en compagnie d'Oliver et Laurel, en premier car elle voulait passer son temps le plus loin possible de la femme qui avait eu ce qu'elle désirait depuis des années. En second pour commencer à guérir, si elle restait autour d'eux, si elle le voyait tous les jours elle voudrait continuellement le toucher, l'embrasser, revivre ce moment de pur bonheur qu'elle avait vécu avec lui hier soir. Elle devait lui dire au revoir, le laisser devenir un père, un mari, l'homme merveilleux qu'elle savait qu'il deviendrait dans l'avenir, un PDG exceptionnel pour sa compagnie.

\- Au revoir, dit-elle un sanglot dans sa voix tout en le regardant tristement

\- Au revoir, dit-il la gorge serrée par l'émotion voyant les larmes perlées dans les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait et mettant tout en oeuvre pour ne pas laisser les siennes tombées non plus.

Sarah qui les regardaient réalisa qu'ils ne venaient pas juste de se dire au revoir mais s'était fait des adieux, plus rien ne serait possible entre eux, Oliver repartirait pour Starling City dans quelques mois, marié et père de famille, Felicity continuerait sa vie dans une nouvelle ville. Leur histoire était terminée avant même d'avoir pu commencer pensa Felicity se tenant fébrilement au bras de son amie Sarah. En regardant Oliver et Laurel ensemble, bientôt parents et mariés, la jeune fille savait qu'elle avait perdu la partie, elle l'avait attendu durant toutes ces années mais elle savait à présent que s'était fini. Mais elle était contente tout de même d'avoir eu ce moment exceptionnel avec lui, il était ancré en elle à tout jamais. Oliver qui voyait la même douleur dans ses yeux que celle qui régnait dans son coeur fit le nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper rapidement du café,

\- Sarah prend soin d'elle s'il te plaît, dit-il à la sœur de sa petite amie

\- Je te le promets Oliver, répondit-elle émue par ce dont elle venait d'être témoin.

Avec un dernier regard remplis d'amour pour Oliver, Felicity se retourna et les deux amies quittèrent le café de Diggle , elles firent plusieurs pas, tournèrent dans une ruelle à quelques mètres de l'établissement, c'est à ce moment précis que Felicity se laissa enfin aller à la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur, dans son âme, laissant les sanglots la submerger, ses yeux bleus noyés par les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus stopper.

N'ayant plus aucune force pour cacher la peine qu'elle éprouvait, elle s'écroula à terre, retenue juste à temps par Sarah qui la fit descendre doucement sur le sol, pleurant elle aussi touchée par la détresse de sa meilleure amie. Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle, la prit dans ses bras, la tint serrée contre elle la laissant pleurer la perte qu'elle venait de subir.

\- Dis-moi que ce que je viens de vivre dans cette salle était un cauchemar Sarah... Je t'en prie dis-moi que je vais me réveiller et que je ne l'aurais pas perdu pour toujours, dit-elle en hurlant de douleur.

\- Si je pouvais te le dire je le ferais immédiatement. Si je pouvais t'empêcher de souffrir je te réveillerais de ton cauchemar... Si tu savais comme je voudrais Felicity... Mais je n'ai pas ce pouvoir... Car tout est réel, répondit la jeune femme

\- Cela fait tellement mal Sarah...Nous étions encore ensemble il y a plusieurs heures se tenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'aimant...Et maintenant il est parti pour toujours, dit-elle en hurlant la douleur encerclant tout son corps.

\- Je sais mais tu es forte, tu vas surmonter la perte de ton premier amour, répondit Sarah

\- Il sera à jamais mon unique amour... Le seul qui compte dans mon cœur pour toute ma vie...Je ne connaîtrais plus jamais ce que j'ai vécu avec lui hier car Oliver Queen est et seras à jamais l'amour de ma vie...Je ne veux personne à part lui...Je ne veux que lui Sarah...que lui, dit-elle se collant contre la poitrine de son amie pleurant encore et encore.

\- Je sais ma chérie...Je sais, répondit-elle pleurant aussi sachant que les prochains jours, voir semaine seront difficile.

Elles restèrent comme cela pendant quelques minutes, Felicity se leva à bout de force mais elle savait qu'elle devait rentrer au dortoir, qu'elle devait relever la tête et affronter le monde. Elle avait vécu des moments tout aussi dur, le départ de son père, le harcèlement de Derek, Cooper Seldon, elle survivrait à celui-ci, surement pas aussi facilement car elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie d'elle-même, mais elle le ferait, un jour à la fois.

Elle le devait pour elle, pour lui, pour tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté dans la vie, son amitié, sa protection, sa gentillesse, son amour. Pour ce qu'il lui avait appris pendant ce court moment où ils avaient été dans la vie de chacun, se battre pour réaliser ses rêves, ne pas se dévaloriser, rester soit même. Vivre tout simplement.

Quand Sarah fut sûre que Felicity pouvait marcher, elles quittèrent la ruelle pour rentrer dans leur chambre, quand elles arrivèrent elle aida sa meilleur amie à s'allonger dans son lit sachant que les prochaines semaines seraient difficiles, mais qu'elle dépasserait sa peine et travaillerait d'arrachepied pour réussir son master. Car Felicity Smoak était une battante.

Elle appela Nyssa lui demandant de venir, elle aurait besoin de sa petite amie pour soutenir Felicity, elle s'allongea ensuite à ses côtés trop épuisée elle aussi par les derniers événements. Pensant que son amie dormait, elle ferma à son tour les yeux pour se reposer, vidée par les émotions qu'elle venait de vivre quand elle entendit son amie prononcer des mots pour l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- C'est si injuste Oliver... Nous aurions pu être heureux ensemble... La vie est si injuste... Tellement injuste, murmura t-elle

Sarah ouvrit les yeux, elle put voir que Felicity avait toujours les yeux fermées mais que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle ne put retenir les siennes, elle se demanda si un jour sa meilleur amie pourrait aimer un homme à nouveau... Elle en doutait.

 **A vos claviers pour vos avis, j'espère que vous allez bien après ce chapitre. Juste une question...Pensez-vous que Laurel va s'arrêter là maintenant qu'elle a réussi à avoir de nouveau Oliver ? Et que va t-il arriver à Felicity d'après vous ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je suis si contente que vous continuez à aimer cette histoire...Je vous remercie de tous vos commentaires, de vos avis et théories. Merci aux guests et aux fidèles lecteurs.**

 **Dans ce chapitre Laurel va encore faire des siennes ce qui va résulter que Felicity va prendre une décision, ne connaissant pas les règles scolaires au Etats-Unis ce que j'ai écris est peut-être impossible à réaliser. Sans rien dévoiler je vais juste dire que vous allez être surpris à la fin du chapitre.**

 **Avant de vous laisser lire, je n'oublie pas ma Shinobu24 pour sa présence, je t'embrasse**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **###############################**

Felicity se trouvait dans sa chambre révisant pour son prochain examen, elle n'arrivait pas trop à se concentrer, ses yeux trop absorbés par l'invitation de mariage qu'elle avait reçu il y a quelques jours. Dans un mois Laurel aura resserré la laisse autour du cou d'Oliver pour toujours, l'épousant à Starling City, son ami ayant refusé de se marier à Las Vegas, elle se demandait s'il l'avait fait pour elle car il ne voulait pas épouser une autre femme dans sa ville natale. Elle n'avait pas osé lui demander, en fait elle ne lui parlait que très rarement depuis une semaine, elle l'évitait tout simplement, la douleur dans son cœur ne s'étant pas du tout guérit.

Toutes les nuits depuis deux semaines, elle rêvait d'un avenir qui ne se réaliserait jamais, elle serait mariée à Oliver qui serait CEO de Queen Consolidated, elle travaillerait à ses côtés aux services des sciences appliquées en tant que directrice du département informatique. Ils seraient heureux et attendraient un bébé qui comblerait leur vie merveilleuse. Mais quand elle se réveillait, réalisant que tout n'était que chimère elle sentait son cœur se serrer à la perte d'un avenir impossible.

Elle regarda de nouveau l'invitation ne sachant pas si elle aurait la force d'être présente pendant leur mariage, de le voir devant l'autel attendant sa future mariée qui ne serait pas elle, il faudrait être folle pour s'infliger cela à soi-même. Son téléphone bipa pour l'avertir d'un message, regardant le correspondant elle put lire que Sarah lui demandait de l'aide pour préparer la partie de bachelorette de Laurel qui se déroulait deux jours avant le mariage dans l'appartement de Tommy et Oliver.

Sa meilleur amie avait été voir sa sœur le lendemain de l'annonce du mariage dans le bar de Diggle très remontée contre sa façon de traiter Felicity. Pendant une semaine les deux sœurs ne s'étaient pas parlées mais Laurel avait fait le premier pas en expliquant à Sarah qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir sa fête sans sa sœur, Sarah avait cédé. Felicity comprenait sa meilleure amie, mais elle avait demandé de ne plus jamais être en contact avec sa sœur. Elle l'appela pour de plus amples renseignements.

\- Ta sœur sera-t-elle présente ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Bonjour Sarah… Tu vas bien depuis ce matin... Oui je vais bien merci de le demander, répondit son amie

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée... Bonjour

\- Ma sœur ne sera pas là et avant que tu demandes, lui non plus... Laurel m'a confirmé qu'ils devaient retrouver les parents d'Oliver dans un restaurant huppé de Boston pour parler du mariage.

\- D'accord mais pourquoi devons-nous partir dans l'appartement des garçons ?, demanda-t-elle étonnée

\- Merci Felicity. Laurel m'a laissé les brochures des traiteurs, des agences de strip-teaseur, elle m'a laissé la clef pour que je les récupère

\- Et tu as besoin de moi pour aller chercher des brochures ?

\- Non mais Laurel m'a prévenue qu'elle avait laissé un cadeau pour toi pour se faire pardonner.

Felicity raccrocha n'étant pas heureuse de préparer la fête de Laurel mais depuis une semaine Sarah et Nyssa s'occupait de son bien-être, elle ferait un effort pour son amie.

Les filles se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard devant l'immeuble des garçons, elles montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au second étage, Sarah sortit la clef de sa poche pour ouvrir mais entretemps son téléphone sonna, c'était Nyssa qui l'appelait. Elle remit la clef dans la main de Felicity lui intimant d'ouvrir et de rentrer puis s'éloigna pour parler à sa petite amie.

Felicity ouvrit la porte, rentra dans l'appartement, longea le mur du couloir puis rentra dans le salon. Ayant les yeux sur son téléphone elle ne fit pas attention à son environnement, Laurel qui avait tout planifiée sourit de bonheur en sachant qu'avec ce dernier événement elle ne verrait plus Felicity Smoak d'aussitôt.

Elle avait menti délibérément à sa sœur lui conseillant de se faire aider pour préparer la fête sachant que Sarah demanderait de l'aide à sa meilleure amie. Elle avait envoyé un message à sa sœur pour savoir quand elle viendrait dans l'appartement puis était venue faire une surprise à son petit ami. Ils discutèrent du mariage, du bébé pendant un moment tout en mangeant, elle regarda sa montre et sut que sa sœur arriverait dans dix minutes. Elle s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain laissant Oliver débarrasser la table, elle sortit doucement pour ne pas qu'il l'entend et positionna un bandeau sur ses yeux.

\- N'ai pas peur, chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille. Je veux essayer de nouvelles choses

\- Laurel je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, répondit Oliver

\- Fais-moi plaisir Oliver s'il te plaît... Bientôt je serais trop grosse pour te satisfaire comme je le souhaite

Oliver se détendit et la laissa faire comme elle souhaitait, mais avec les yeux fermés il pensa à Felicity et tout son environnement disparue au point même de croire que c'était elle dans la pièce avec lui, plus sa petite amie.

\- Tu ne vois rien n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non...

\- Suis-moi alors

Elle le dirigea dans le salon près du canapé le premier endroit qu'on pouvait voir en entrant dans la pièce. De nouveau derrière lui, Laurel pressa son corps contre le sien, elle était toujours habillée, il pouvait sentir le doux coton de son tee-shirt, elle pressa une série de baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale. S'arrêtant à son pantalon, elle se déplaça à nouveau devant lui, elle se pencha et l'embrassa durement sur la bouche alors qu'elle attrapait le bouton de son jean. Travaillant le bouton libre elle frôla son excitation dure.

Glissant la fermeture éclair, elle passa sa main sur le devant de son boxer, elle s'éloigna de lui, s'accroupit et repoussa son pantalon et son boxer sur ses longues jambes. Laurel entendit le bruit de talon dans le couloir, c'était le moment pour le spectacle pensait-elle. Elle prit l'érection de son petit ami dans sa main faisant des va et viens, elle tourna rapidement sa langue sur le gland. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Felicity rentrer dans le salon, elle sourit, elle n'avait plus qu'à faire gémir Oliver et la jeune femme se rendrait compte qu'elle était arrivée pendant un de leur moment intime.

Elle glissa sa langue le long de son membre une fois, deux fois, une troisième fois, puis le pris entièrement dans la bouche le suçant rapidement. Oliver toujours dans son monde en pensant à Felicity gémit à la sensation du plaisir qu'elle lui donnait. Felicity entendit du bruit, leva la tête et son regard tomba sur la seule chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir, les larmes coulèrent instantanément, elle voulait être engloutie sous terre pour ne plus être témoin de ceci. Elle ne fit pas attention à l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie à ses côtés

\- Je suis désolée Felicity mais..., elle s'arrêta de parler voyant le spectacle devant elle. Laurel tu m'avais dit que tu ne serais pas présente. Tu vas pas bien ma parole de coucher avec Oliver dans le salon où tout le monde peut vous voir... Tu sais très bien qu'Oliver n'habite pas seul, Caitlin ou bien Tommy auraient pu rentrer et vous surprendre... Les chambres existent pour tes parties de jambes en l'air avec ton copain bordel...

Oliver avait retiré brusquement son bandeau tout en se rhabillant et son regard était dirigé sur Laurel. Sarah tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie et put constater que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues son regard fixé sur Oliver qui était toujours debout ne réagissant pas encore à la situation. Cet évènement allait encore plus la détruire, elle le savait, elle en voulait tellement à sa sœur qu'elle lui lança un regard noir de colère, puis se retourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme à ses côtés.

\- Felicity tu vas bien ?, dit-elle lui caressant les cheveux

Oliver entendant Sarah demander à la femme qu'il aimait, si elle allait bien tourna son visage vers elle et put voir la dévastation dans le regard de son amour, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il réalisa qu'il avait encore rêvé que c'était elle qui lui donnait du plaisir alors que c'était Laurel toujours à genoux, il comprit qu'elle venait d'être présente pendant cette scène.

\- Non ! Non ! cria-t-il paniquant

\- Je suis désolée Sarah je me suis trompée de jour, nous avons rendez-vous demain avec les parents d'Oliver alors je suis venue faire une petite gâterie à mon futur mari, dit-elle heureuse que son plan ait fonctionné.

Felicity toujours figée dans le temps réalisa qu'Oliver avait définitivement oublié leur nuit ensemble, comme pour leur première fois, cela n'avait été qu'une envie, un désir à assouvir avec une nuit de passion avec une fille plus jeune que lui. Quand elle l'aperçut s'avancer dans sa direction elle recula immédiatement ne voulant pas qu'il la touche.

\- Je t'attends en bas Sarah, dit-elle dans un sanglot avant de quitter le salon en courant

\- Elle n'a jamais vu le membre d'un homme la petite mijaurée, dit Laurel ironiquement

\- LAUREL FERME-LA ! cria Oliver les poings serrés contre ses jambes pour s'empêcher de tout cassé dans la pièce.

Sarah ne voulant pas être témoin de leur dispute quitta à son tour l'appartement pour rejoindre Felicity qui se trouvait adossé à la portière de sa voiture, elle pouvait voir le reste des larmes sur ses joues mais ne fit aucune remarque ne souhaitant pas la faire souffrir plus encore. Sans un mot, elles rentrèrent dans leur dortoir, arrivèrent dans leur chambre toujours en silence. Felicity s'allongea dos à Sarah, ferma les yeux puis laissa les larmes couler en abondance, elle voulait que la vision d'Oliver et Laurel en plein moment intime s'efface de sa mémoire.

C'était trop dur pour elle, sa force vitale, son combat pour ne pas se morfondre dans la douleur d'avoir perdu son premier amour arrivait à sa fin. Elle n'avait plus la force de lutter chaque jours et montrer à ses amis que la futur naissance, le futur mariage ne la blessait pas, qu'elle était heureuse pour les futurs parents quand en fait elle souffrait à l'intérieur de ne pas être celle qu'Oliver avait choisi.

Elle décida qu'elle préférait quitter Boston, mettre des milliers de kilomètres entre eux, pour ne plus se retrouver dans une telle situation. Complètement épuisée, elle s'endormit en sachant que demain à la même heure elle aurait quitté le MIT.

Sarah laissa Felicity seule ne souhaitant pas lui faire revivre ce dont elle avait été témoin en discutant de ce que cette vision lui avait fait. Toute la soirée fut remplie de silence dans la chambre, à quelques moments pendant qu'elle travaillait sur un futur travail à rendre, Sarah entendait les sanglots qu'essayait d'étouffer Felicity. Elle ne bougeait pas, la laissant panser ses blessures dans son cœur qui ne risquait de ne jamais se guérir.

Le lendemain à son réveil Sarah put voir son amie assise sur son lit attendant surement qu'elle se réveille, elle tenait fermement dans sa main une tasse de café son breuvage préféré. En se levant elle put remarquer qu'une valise était présente près de la porte.

\- Felicity que fait cette valise près de notre porte de chambre, dit-elle en désignant l'objet

\- C'est la mienne, répondit-elle simplement

\- Je me doute qu'elle t'appartient nous ne sommes pas dix à vivre dans la chambre et je saurais reconnaître ma propre valise. Je te demande pourquoi ta valise est près de la porte.

\- Je m'en vais... Je quitte Boston, répondit son amie sans la regarder

\- Felicity l'année de ton master n'est pas encore finie, tu ne peux pas partir

\- Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas partir Sarah ?, répondit Felicity

Quand enfin elle leva son regard vers elle, la jeune femme put se rendre compte de ses yeux fatigués et rouges d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit, ses cernes étaient plus prononcées aussi, son teint était plus pâle. Elle constata que Felicity était à bout de force émotionnellement, ce qu'elle avait été témoin hier avait fini de la détruire complètement. Elle pensa qu'après l'annonce du mariage de sa sœur avec Oliver elle remonterait la pente étant très forte, mais en la voyant comme-ceci elle réalisa qu'elle ne le ferait surement jamais si elle restait à Boston les croisant tous les jours.

\- Je sais que tu souffres ma chérie mais tu ne peux pas fuir, tu ne peux pas faire une croix sur ton rêve de réussir ton master

\- Je n'ai plus qu'un partiel à finir que je peux faire parvenir au MIT par mail, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller au cours Sarah... QI de 170... Tu as oublié, répondit-elle

\- Tu vas partir définitivement alors, demanda Sarah. Dans quelle ville tu vas aller te cacher ?

\- Je ne te dirais pas où je m'en vais... Je ne veux pas qu'Oliver vienne me chercher... Je ne sais même pas s'il le ferait en faites... Il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier notre moment, mais à ce que j'ai vu hier, il la déjà fait, les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues.

\- Vu sa réaction je ne pense pas qu'il était heureux que tu le vois dans cette position, le regard noir qu'il lançait à ma sœur en était la preuve. Felicity il reste avec elle à cause du bébé uniquement, il t'aime mais il doit assumer ses responsabilités

\- Je le sais, je l'aime encore plus pour être ce genre d'homme. Je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir sacrifié sa chance de vivre une histoire avec moi. Je ne peux plus supporter de les voir ensemble c'est tout... C'est au-dessus de mes forces, je dois partir et avec le temps je guérirai. Si je reste près de lui je m'enfoncerai encore plus.

Felicity se leva, posa sa tasse sur son bureau, elle caressa la photo d'elle et de ses amis prise il y a plusieurs années, Avec une main tremblante, elle embrassa ses doigts et les déposa sur le visage de l'homme qu'elle ne verrait plus à partir d'aujourd'hui.

\- Fais attention à toi ma chérie, donne-moi de tes nouvelles quand même... ne m'oublie pas, dit Sarah en pleurant

\- Promis, dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle se détacha, pris sa valise et ouvrit la porte. Elle se retourna vers Sarah une dernière fois. Garde un œil sur lui pour moi, tu veux bien ?

\- Je te le promets Felicity

\- J'ai sauvegardé un message pour lui dans ton téléphone, tu pourras lui faire écouter

\- Je lui passerai le message, j'espère que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je te vois, pleura Sarah

Felicity la serra encore une fois dans ses bras, passa la porte de cette pièce comme elle y était rentrée il y a cinq ans, elle se souvint de ses fous rires avec Sarah et Nyssa, de ses années à étudier, de sa rencontre avec Oliver, de leur nuit d'amour. C'est avec le cœur lourd qu'elle lâcha la poignée, elle quitta le dortoir, regarda le bâtiment comme à son arrivée puis quitta le MIT pour la dernière fois... Elle tournait la page d'un chapitre de sa vie se dirigeant droit devant elle sans vraiment savoir où son avenir l'emmènerait.

 **#############################**

Oliver était dans sa chambre allongé sur son lit regardant le plafond le cœur remplis d'une douleur immense. Il y a une heure Sarah était venue le voir pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, l'amour de sa vie était partie, elle avait quitté Boston sans dire où elle partait. Ce dont elle avait été témoin hier était la dernière paille qui la brisait complètement, de savoir qu'elle l'avait perdu car Laurel portait son enfant, d'apprendre leur futur mariage avait déjà bien détruit son cœur et son moral. Mais de rentrer dans ce salon, voir sa rivale à genoux donnant du plaisir à l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait achevé lui avait expliqué Sarah.

\- Elle n'a plus la force de lutter Oliver, de t'avoir perdu l'a rendu faible, mais ce qu'elle a vu hier... Elle pense que votre moment n'a pas compté pour toi, dit Sarah

\- Non ! Notre nuit d'amour restera ancrée dans ma mémoire toute ma vie... Hier je rêvais que c'était elle qui me donnait du plaisir...

\- J'ai un message de sa part pour toi...Veux-tu l'écouter seul ?

\- Tu peux rester... Tu l'a soutenue depuis que j'ai été dans l'obligation de...de la quitter, tu es sa meilleure amie...La connaissant elle a même dû te laisser un message, dit-il avec un petit sourire

Sarah ouvrit le message audio que Felicity avait enregistré lorsqu'elle dormait encore, ils l'écoutèrent ensemble.

 _\- Sarah tu es ma meilleure amie et cela me fait mal de te laisser finir l'année sans moi... Je t'ai promis de te donner des nouvelles, excuse-moi je t'ai menti. Je dois quitter tous ceux qui sont liés à Oliver sinon je ne pourrais jamais oublier que j'ai perdu mon premier amour, mon seul amour. Fais attention à toi, et fais attention à lui. Je sais qu'il va faire le brave mais je sais... que mon départ va lui faire mal comme cela me détruit de le quitter._

 _Oliver tu es la plus belle rencontre que j'ai eu dans ma vie... Tu as toujours été proche de moi pour me protéger, pour m'aimer. J'aurais souhaité que tout se termine autrement entre nous, mais nous n'étions pas destinés je pense... Notre couple est impossible. A présent c'est moi qui ai des regrets mon amour... Si je t'avais avoué mes sentiments avant, après Cooper, tu ne serais pas resté avec Laurel, elle ne serait pas tombée enceinte... Nous pourrions vivre une belle histoire._

 _C'est la dernière fois que tu entendras ma voix... Je vais te laisser vivre ta vie avec ta femme et ton enfant. Je te demande juste une chose... garde une petite place pour moi dans ton cœur... N'oublie pas la jeune fille brune que tu as sauvée de son harceleur. Merci Oliver d'avoir partagé un petit bout de chemin de ma vie... Et... Tu seras à jamais dans mon cœur... Adieu... Sois heureux Oliver Queen._

Sarah éteignit son téléphone lorsque le message fut fini, elle entendit un bruit dans la pièce, en levant son regard elle put remarquer que ce qu'elle percevait était les sanglots d'Oliver. Elle connaissait cet homme depuis qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille, pas une seule fois elle ne l'avait vu pleurer, même pas quand il était tombé de l'arbre quand il avait voulu récupérer le ballon de Tommy. Mais là dans le salon de son appartement, sur ce canapé, elle pouvait le voir avec les larmes qui coulaient en abondance sur ses joues, elle comprit qu'Oliver venait de réaliser qu'il avait perdu la femme de sa vie à jamais.

\- Je suis désolée Oliver... J'ai essayé de la retenir mais elle voulait vraiment partir

\- Je sais... elle a eu raison... De nous voir, de savoir que nous ne pourrions jamais être ensemble aurait été une torture pour elle comme pour moi. Merci de m'avoir fait écouter son message Sarah... Mais pourrais-tu me laisser tranquille maintenant s'il te plaît, je souhaiterais être seul à présent.

Sarah partie après cela, Oliver quitta le salon pour se retrouver dans sa chambre pensant à une vie avec l'amour de sa vie qui venait, avec un énorme courage, de le quitter pour leur bien à tous les deux.

 **##############################**

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle était partie de Boston pour revenir dans sa ville natale qu'elle avait quitté il y a cinq ans pour vivre son rêve d'aller au MIT. Au début elle eut du mal à s'acclimater de nouveau à cette chaleur du désert de Las Vegas, après l'aéroport elle s'était dirigée vers le casino où son meilleur ami Barry travaillait au Bellagio en tant que chanteur professionnel. Quand elle l'avait appelé de Boston lui annonçant son retour, elle avait demandé si elle pouvait utiliser la chambre qu'il possédait en tant que travailleur dans le casino mais qu'il n'utilisait pas habitant avec sa petite amie Iris qui travaillait aussi au casino comme croupière.

Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne voulait pas résider dans la maison de sa mère, Felicity lui expliqua qu'elle ne voulait pas être questionnée sur sa venue à Las Vegas. Elle restait la plupart du temps enfermée dans sa chambre travaillant sur son mémoire qu'elle devait rendre dans quelques semaines ce qui clôturait son master. Après avoir quitté le dortoir elle était partie voir le doyen pour lui demander de pouvoir travailler de chez elle pour cause de problème familiale, il avait accepté au vu des notes exceptionnelles qu'elle avait déjà.

Aujourd'hui elle était sortie de sa chambre, prenant l'air dans le jardin botanique qui se trouvait sous une verrière dans l'hôtel même, elle était assise sur un banc depuis une heure à tenir le petit objet serré dans sa main, le document officiel aussi. Elle tremblait, pas à cause du froid mais d'émotion par ce que ce papier venait de lui confirmer.

Elle se rappelait exactement comment elle s'était rendu compte de son état, il y a trois jours elle s'était levée avec une sensation bizarre en elle, une envie de vomir, des ballonnements. Elle ferma les yeux et les images de cette journée lui revinrent en mémoire.

Elle s'était réveillée en ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout de la nuit, des rêves, des cauchemars se battant dans sa tête pour l'empêcher de dormir. Elle s'était levée péniblement, s'était dirigée vers la salle de bain, à l'intérieur elle s'était regardé dans le miroir, son reflet lui avait fait peur, son visage était pâle, ses cernes s'étaient encore plus approfondies se teintant de noir, elle avait presque pu penser à une femme morte, ce qu'elle était de l'intérieur en fait.

Elle avait passé ses mains sur son visage lissant ses traits, en pensant que sa fatigue à cause de son manque de sommeil allait la tuer à petit feu si elle continuait comme cela, elle avait besoin d'oublier son passé, d'avancer dans sa vie comme il l'aurait voulu.

Elle avait eu un mal de tête atroce, elle avait cherché des antidouleurs ouvrant et fermant les tiroirs, retournant le contenu pour trouver les médicaments qu'elle savait qu'elle avait acheté arrivant à Las Vegas, quand elle était tombée sur sa boîte de pilules qui était pleine. Ses gestes s'étaient arrêtés brutalement, elle avait réfléchi pour se rappeler si elle avait fini la dernière récemment ou si elle avait tout simplement oublié de prendre son contraceptif ce mois-ci ses pensées ailleurs.

Sa nuit d'amour avec Oliver lui était revenue en mémoire, ils avaient été tellement dans leur bulle qu'elle s'était souvenue qu'il n'avait pas mis de préservatif. Elle avait paniqué, avait couru jusqu'à son téléphone, avait regardé la date à laquelle elle devait être indisposée de nouveau, alors elle avait pris son agenda et calcula. Puis elle avait recalculé de nouveau, encore et encore se disant que ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas avoir du retard.

Très stressée elle était descendue à la pharmacie qui se trouvait à côté du casino, avait acheté trois tests de grossesse pour être sûre du résultat, était remontée dans sa chambre, avait lu les instructions. Le lendemain matin au réveil elle avait fait pipi sur les trois tests, et avait attendu les nerfs à fleur de peau, les minutes étaient passées vraiment trop lentement à son goût. Au bruit du minuteur elle s'était levée fébrile, avait regardé les trois objets alignés l'un à côté de l'autre donnant tous une réponse unique - enceinte- . Elle s'était écroulée sur le sol de la salle de bain ses jambes ne la tenant plus, elle avait senti les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, les tests devaient être faussés, ce n'était pas possible que cela soit cette réponse.

Son amie Iris qu'elle avait appelé lui conseilla de faire une prise de sang, cette fois-ci il n'y aurait aucun, mais alors vraiment aucun doute possible, la réponse serait fiable à 100 %. Le test mesurerait son taux d'hormone HCG, secrétée dès le début de la grossesse, cela lui donnerait la date de la conception aussi. Alors elle avait fait une prise de sang, le jour suivant elle avait reçu les résultats, la réponse était toujours la même que sur les tests de grossesse - enceinte-, leur nuit d'amour il y a cinq semaines avait conçu un petit miracle.

Toujours assise sur ce banc elle caressa son ventre plat, toutes la matinée elle avait pleuré sur son lit, pensant qu'elle portait le bébé de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais qui allait se marier avec une autre femme, avoir un autre bébé. Depuis qu'elle était descendue sur ce banc elle se posait beaucoup de questions. Voulait-elle être comme sa mère et élevé un enfant toute seule ? Pas vraiment... Voulait-elle garder une partie de l'homme qu'elle avait perdu pour toujours ? Oui. Devait-elle lui avouer ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle eut une envie soudaine d'entendre sa voix, elle composa son numéro, attendit quelque secondes mais tomba sur son répondeur.

 _\- Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Oliver Queen, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment. Si vous êtes journaliste je ne répondrais à aucune question sur mon futur mariage, ne laissez pas de messages pour un commentaire._

Elle sentit son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine, d'avoir entendu sa voix lui fit du bien, de l'entendre parler de son futur mariage lui fit mal. Elle ne pouvait pas lui annoncer sa grossesse, la situation ne changerait pas, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire savoir que leur nuit leur avait donné un cadeau. Mais que devait-elle faire ? Élever cet enfant toute seule ou bien faire une interruption de grossesse ? Elle fut sortie de son questionnement par son téléphone qui se mit à sonner.

 **###########################**

Oliver rentra dans son appartement las et fatigué, Laurel n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter, les événements, avant, pendant, après leur mariage, de le faire choisir une destination pour leur lune de miel pour fêter leur union jour et nuit. Mais pour lui ce mariage était une corvée, une obligation dont ses parents lui avait forcé la main ne souhaitant pas que des rumeurs circulent sur internet, sur le bien fondé de leur union, qu'il épousait Laurel Lance uniquement à cause de sa grossesse.

De plus Oliver ne dormait pas très bien la nuit, pensant à Felicity, à ce qu'elle faisait pendant que lui se plongeait dans ses souvenirs en sa compagnie. Depuis trois semaines elle avait quitté Boston, depuis trois semaines elle l'avait quitté définitivement en lui laissant cet unique message. Il avait demandé à Sarah de lui envoyer le message sur son téléphone, depuis trois semaines tous les soirs avant de se coucher il écoutait sa voix, encore et encore en regardant une photo d'elle qu'il avait fait encadré pour la déposer sur sa table de nuit. Laurel avait fait une crise de jalousie en la voyant, avait cassé le cadre et déchirer la photo mais Oliver l'avait fait de nouveau imprimer, acheter de nouveau un cadre, l'avait placé de nouveau sur sa table de nuit. Quand elle revint Laurel voulu faire la même chose, mais il lui attrapa le bras pour l'en empêcher

\- Que tu sois contente ou pas je m'en contrefiche mais ce cadre restera à cette place... Si je te vois le toucher encore tu le regretteras amèrement, avait-il hurlé.

\- Même loin d'ici elle est toujours présente dans ton appartement... Mais c'est moi que tu vas épouser, c'est à moi que tu as fait un enfant, répondit Laurel en colère

\- Pas la peine de me le répéter Laurel, j'ai assez de regrets pour toute ma vie

Elle avait quitté son appartement en colère, il aurait pu la laisser, rechercher Felicity pour vivre enfin avec elle ce qu'il avait tant souhaité mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cet enfant sans père. Il n'avait plus touché sa petite amie depuis ce fameux jour où il s'était retrouvé le pantalon baissé, son érection près de la bouche de Laurel alors que Felicity était dans la pièce.

Il ne pouvait pas oublier sa nuit d'amour avec l'amour de sa vie, il avait l'impression quand il fermait les yeux qu'il pouvait encore sentir son souffle sur son torse, ses baisers tendres dans son cou, sa langue passant sur ses abdominaux, son membre, son corps se cambrer contre ses poussées. Jamais il n'avait ressenti et ne ressentirait une telle fusion en faisant l'amour avec une autre femme, même pas Laurel à leur début. Comment toute sa vie avait pu tourner à l'envers aussi vite ? Quand ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps arrivait enfin, quand ils pourraient enfin être ensemble, Laurel lui apprenait sa grossesse.

Il ne pouvait pas faire comme-ci cet enfant n'existait pas, il était une partie de lui, il ne pouvait pas dire à Laurel, on se le partage un week-end sur deux, Oliver venait d'un milieu où le paraître était primordiale. Si la presse avait vent de l'état de Laurel alors qu'il était avec Felicity, un scandale arriverait, il serait, ainsi que sa famille, la société de son père mit en avant dans les journaux. Oliver ne pouvait pas le permettre, alors il avait décidé qu'il devait rester avec sa petite amie, élever son enfant. La souffrance qu'il avait pu distinguer dans les yeux de Felicity à l'annonce de la grossesse puis du mariage lui faisait encore mal au cœur.

Se marier ! Il y avait pensé, il se voyait souvent dans ses rêves, marié et père avec la femme de sa vie. Felicity. Mais tout cela il allait l'avoir avec une autre femme. Laurel alors qu'il ne le voulait pas. En fait tout s'était passé très vite, ils étaient au café de Diggle après sa discussion avec Felicity et il avait commandé du champagne pour fêter la venue du bébé quand Laurel l'avait annoncé à sa sœur et John.

Il allait demander à Laurel si elle acceptait de vivre avec lui, il pourrait faire plus attention à elle et au bébé quand elle avait hurlé avant qu'il finisse sa phrase un énorme oui et l'avait embrassé. C'est vrai que le début de la question était équivoque « veux-tu... ». Il aurait dû démentir il le savait mais quelques secondes après Felicity arrivait, et elle apprenait par Laurel le mariage, ensuite quand il avait prévenu ses parents pour la grossesse ils lui avaient conseillé d'épouser Laurel rapidement pour que l'enfant soit légitime. Il s'était retrouvé avec un enfant à charge, un futur mariage et avait perdu l'amour de sa vie.

Oliver s'assit sur son canapé, sortit son téléphone de sa poche, l'alluma, il remarqua qu'un numéro inconnu avait essayé de le joindre, il pensa à un journaliste, après une minute de réflexion il se décida à appeler le correspondant. Il composa le numéro.

 **###############################**

 **A vos claviers pour vos avis sur le chapitre et vos théories sur le prochain. Nous avons appris dans ce chapitre que Oliver ne reste avec Laurel qu'à cause du bébé et qu'il ne lui a jamais demandé de l'épouser, c'est elle qui a devancé ses mots, et avec ses parents qui ne souhaitent pas un scandale il n'a pas refusé ce mariage. D'après-vous Felicity va t-elle être celle qui va répondre au téléphone ? Soyez sage pour la suite….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Je suis si heureuse de lire vos commentaires, vos avis, vos théories aussi. Merci aux guest que je remercie ici ne pouvant leur envoyer de messages autrement.**

 **Ne souhaitant pas dévoiler le futur chapitre je ne vous dirais rien sur celui-ci et vous laisserais la surprise à la lecture.**

 **Juste une chose tout de même, vous pouvez sauter la fin du chapitre étant une tentative de viol, si cela ne vous intéresse pas, arrêtez vous de lire après le moment à Harvard. Je vous aurais prévenu donc aucune remarque sur le contenu de ce passage. Merci.**

 **Et je finis avec ma talentueuse Shinobu24 qui me rassure avec sa présence à chaque chapitre. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **###############################**

Felicity tenait le téléphone la main tremblante, cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé, elle décrocha tout de même, elle ne pouvait pas rester loin de Boston, elle devait donner de ses nouvelles.

\- Allo, dit-elle la voix faible

\- Hey ! Tu sais que tu es difficile à contacter, surtout quand tu changes de numéro sans prévenir personne.

\- Comment as-tu eu mon nouveau numéro ?, demanda-t-elle

\- N'oublie pas qui je suis Felicity... Avec de l'aide je peux retrouver les personnes importante à mon cœur.

\- J'avais besoin de faire le point loin de Boston, ce qui signifiait aucun contact, répondit-elle

\- Tu m'avais promis de me donner des nouvelles ma chérie, répondit Sarah

\- Je t'avais prévenu dans le message que je n'appellerais pas.

\- Tu seras à jamais ma meilleure amie, il m'était impossible de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Alors dit-moi comment tu vas ?

\- Bien ! J'essaie d'oublier, de me faire à l'idée que tout est terminé.

\- Je pense que tu me mens... Ta voix est différente, dit son amie

\- C'est à cause du téléphone, il change ma voix, répondit-elle posant sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

\- Felicity arrête... J'entends les sanglots dans ta voix...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sarah... Tout passera, il me faut juste du temps.

Felicity n'osait pas avouer à son amie ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, elle voudrait prendre le premier avion et venir la chercher, la ramener à Boston pour qu'elle avoue son secret à Oliver. Elle devait réussir à se calmer, à ne pas lui faire comprendre son secret inavouable.

-Je ne te crois pas mais je ne vais pas te pousser. Dis-moi comment va ton mémoire... Il sera envoyé à temps pour la fin de l'année.

\- Je l'aurais fini à temps... Et toi comment se passe tes études à Boston ?, demanda Felicity

\- Les derniers partiels étaient bons mais tu me manques... Et pas qu'à moi... Oliver est dévasté par ton départ, Caitlin et Tommy sont revenus de leur stage et n'ont pas compris pourquoi tu étais partie. Tu aurais dû voir leur tête quand ils ont appris pour le bébé et le mariage.

\- Ils ont réagi de la même façon que la presse ! J'ai vu le communiqué de Robert Queen. Oliver avait l'air très fatigué... Ta sœur était radieuse, la grossesse lui scie bien, dit la jeune femme sentant son cœur battre plus fort.

Felicity commença à trembler, de se rappeler d'avoir vu son Oliver sur l'écran de télévision lui fit penser au petit être qui poussait à l'intérieur de son corps, leur enfant même si il ne le saurait jamais car il allait se marier dans une semaine. Elle serra la lettre et l'objet très fort dans sa main et ne put arrêter le sanglot qui échappa de sa gorge. Sarah qui l'entendit pleurer cria son prénom dans le combiné. Au bout d'un moment la jeune femme replaça le portable à son oreille.

\- Ma belle, dit moi ce qui t'arrive. Je ne dirais rien, j'écouterais. Je sais qu'Oliver te manque, je sais que de savoir que le mariage est bientôt te fais souffrir, mais tu ne dois pas rester dans ton silence tu as besoin de parler de ta souffrance.

\- Sarah ! Mon cœur me fait si mal chaque jour de ne plus être auprès de lui, je sais que plus rien n'est possible mais c'est difficile.

\- Felicity je te connais tu me caches quelque chose... Si tu ne me dis pas la vérité tout de suite je vais venir à Las Vegas

\- Comment sais-tu où je suis ? demanda-t-elle paniqué

\- Nyssa me la fait comprendre, tu avais besoin de te retrouver dans un endroit où tu te sentais bien... Je me suis rappelé que tu me parlais de ton ami Barry... J'en ai déduis que tu étais retournée dans ta ville.

\- Ne dis rien à personne d'accord... Et je ne te cache rien... Il me faut juste du temps pour guérir.

Sarah ne fut pas convaincue mais ne persista pas, elle savait que Felicity était têtue et si elle avait décidé de ne rien dire elle garderait sa conviction. Après s'être dit au revoir et promis de s'appeler pour donner des nouvelles plus souvent, Felicity retourna dans sa chambre.

Allongée dans son lit elle pensa à cet enfant qui poussait dans son ventre, elle attendait le bébé d'un homme qu'elle aimait mais qui épouserait une autre femme dans une semaine. Elle avait déjà tellement de difficultés à l'oublier, son odeur, sa voix, ses caresses étaient ancrés dans son corps. A des moments elle souhaitait repartir à Boston, courir vers son appartement et se jeter dans ses bras quand il ouvrirait la porte tellement il lui manquait.

Elle rêvait qu'il lui apprenait qu'il avait décidé de quitter Laurel, qu'il l'aiderait financièrement pour le bébé mais que c'était avec elle qu'il voulait faire sa vie. Quand elle se réveillait dans sa chambre seule se rendant compte que cela n'arriverait jamais, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait mourir de chagrin.

Elle s'assit dans son lit, posa une main sur son ventre, elle aimait déjà cet enfant, il était une partie de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle prit la décision de le garder, elle l'élèverait toute seule, lui donnerait tout l'amour qu'il aurait besoin, lui expliquerait plus tard que son papa ne pouvait pas vivre avec eux mais que si il avait connu son existence il l'aurait aimé de tout son cœur aussi.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait des difficultés avec tout ce qui incombait à une mère célibataire, que des jours elle souhaiterait qu'Oliver soit à ses côtés, mais son fils ou sa fille l'aiderait à survivre sans l'amour de sa vie. Apaisée d'avoir pris une décision elle s'allongea de nouveau et s'endormit des rêves d'une autre vie plein la tête.

 **########################**

Après avoir composé le numéro inconnu, Oliver tomba directement sur la messagerie car la ligne était occupée, il raccrocha. Si c'était important la personne rappellerait, il se leva pour aller se doucher quand il reçut un appel de l'hôpital, Laurel avait été admise pour coup et blessures.

Il conduisit comme un fou jusqu'à l'hôpital, espérant que le bébé n'ait rien et que Laurel ne soit pas trop blessée. Tommy qui était celui qui l'avait prévenu, lui expliqua au téléphone ce qu'une infirmière lui avait déclaré quand il avait appris que son amie avait été admise. Elle était en route pour venir à leur appartement, au détour d'une rue deux jeunes l'avaient agressée pour lui voler son sac. Ne voulant pas se laisser faire, elle s'était défendue leur donnant des coups de poings, comme son père lui avait appris avec ses cours d'auto-défense.

Mais ils avaient été plus forts, ils avaient eu le dessus, elle avait été frappée au visage. Elle devait sa chance à un couple de personnes âgées qui passaient par là et qui avaient fait fuir les jeunes en leur envoyant de la bombe lacrimo dans les yeux. Les deux personnes âgées se trouvaient en ce moment au commissariat pour faire une description détaillée des deux suspects qu'ils avaient eu le temps de bien voir.

Il arriva à l'hôpital, partit voir l'infirmière de garde et lui demanda la chambre de Melle Lance, au départ réticente à lui communiquer, elle ne le fit uniquement dès qu'il lui indiqua que son ami Tommy Merlyn l'avait prévenu, au nom de son meilleur ami, l'infirmière qui avait l'air d'avoir le béguin pour l'interne, lui donna le numéro de la chambre.

Il se dirigea rapidement à l'étage, puis rentra doucement dans la chambre, il s'approcha du lit et pris délicatement sa main. Elle dormait paisiblement mais il put voir les bleus se former sur son visage, elle qui faisait attention à son physique risquerait d'hurler en se regardant dans un miroir à son réveil.

Au bruit de l'ouverture de la porte il se retourna et put croiser le regard de Carter Bowen, il se demanda pourquoi il était présent dans la chambre de sa petite amie.

\- Salut Carter, que fais-tu ici ?, demanda-t-il en se levant de sa chaise

\- N'oublie pas que je suis interne en médecine Oliver, pour valider mon diplôme je dois pratiquer dans un hôpital, pas juste apprendre la théorie, répondit-il sarcastiquement

\- Donc tu dois savoir si le bébé va bien ou pas, répondit-t-il

Carter essaya d'éviter son regard avant de lui répondre, il pourrait comprendre la véritable situation si Oliver croisait son regard, Carter était un très mauvais menteur, il le savait. Alors qu'il allait donner des nouvelles de la grossesse, ils entendirent les gémissements de Laurel qui se réveillait.

\- Aiiiie, fit la jeune femme en touchant son visage

\- Ton visage est enflé sur le côté droit, dit Oliver lui caressant les cheveux

\- Tu vas souffrir pendant un moment Laurel mais cela dégonflera rapidement, dit Carter la fixant

\- Et le bébé Carter... Tu sais comment il va ?, demanda-t-elle

Le jeune homme eut du mal à répondre, il avait réellement du mal à continuer cette supercherie, il aimait Laurel mais toute cette situation était hors de son contrôle, surtout avec cette agression qui pourrait faire ressortir la vérité et l'empêcher d'avoir son diplôme de fin d'études. Il ne voulait pas avoir fait tout ceci et perdre ses cinq dernières années d'études, même pour Laurel Lance. Mais au moment où son regard se posa sur la jeune femme meurtrie le fixant intensément, lui demandant de ne pas avouer leur secret, il capitula.

\- Ta grossesse n'est pas en danger Laurel... Tu dois juste éviter de te faire agresser à l'avenir, cela serait mieux pour tout le monde, répondit-il sèchement

\- Je suis soulagé que le bébé n'ai rien eu, dit Oliver

\- Uniquement le bébé mon amour, demanda Laurel

\- Je suis aussi content que tu ailles bien, dit-il sans la regarder

\- Je vais me rétablir rapidement mon amour... Je veux être en forme pour notre mariage dans une semaine, dit-elle heureuse qu'Oliver ne se doute de rien

Laurel avait réellement eu peur durant l'agression, elle s'était battue autant que possible mais les deux hommes étaient forts, elle avait juste eu le temps d'entendre les voix d'autres personnes avant de s'évanouir. Elle espérait en se réveillant la première fois dans une chambre, seule, que les médecins qui l'avaient auscultée à son arrivée n'étaient aucun de ses amis, sinon Oliver serait au courant rapidement.

Quand elle se réveilla la seconde fois, qu'elle le trouva en discussion avec Carter, qu'il n'y avait aucune colère sur le visage de son petit ami, elle souffla de soulagement, personne ne connaissait sa véritable situation.

Elle sentit Oliver lui déposer un baiser sur le front ce qui la fit sortir de ses réflexions, elle le vit serrer la main de Carter puis sortir de sa chambre. Au moment où son complice allait partir lui aussi, elle lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à vendre la mèche Carter, sinon tu n'auras aucune récompense.

\- Je m'en fou de ta récompense Laurel, je sais que tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de me la donner, je t'ai juste servi à accomplir ton plan. Tu dois être heureuse, ta rivale est partie et tu vas te marier dans une semaine, répondit-il en colère.

\- Elle est partie mais elle est toujours présente dans son cœur, dans sa tête. Tant que le mariage n'a pas eu lieu je dois être prudente, mon plan pourrait tomber à l'eau si Oliver à vent de mon secret, dit-elle durement

\- Il reste une semaine Laurel, après je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi... Tu m'as compris... Je ne vais pas perdre tout ce que j'ai bâti juste pour une coucherie avec toi... Tu es une femme égoïste, vénale, qui est intéressée par le pouvoir que pourra te donner le nom de Queen... Tu veux que je te dise une chose... Felicity Smoak est meilleure que toi et je suis triste d'avoir participé à la faire souffrir, elle ne l'a jamais mérité, cria Carter.

Il la fixa avec un regard noir, enleva sa main et sortit de la chambre à son tour, il ne souhaitait plus être le petit chien de Laurel Lance, il aspirait à mieux dans sa vie. Il réalisa qu'il était tombé amoureux de la mauvaise femme, il aurait souhaité connaître Felicity, une jeune femme qui s'était effacée pour laisser l'homme qu'elle aimait avec une autre femme. Il espérait qu'un jour dieu lui pardonnerait d'avoir été si stupide.

 **##########################**

Quelques heures plus tard dans l'appartement d'Oliver et Tommy, Sarah faisait les cents pas dans le salon, sa discussion avec Felicity la minait de l'intérieur. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie lui avait caché quelque chose d'important mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus, depuis des heures elle repassait en boucle dans sa tête la conversation pour trouver un indice qui la mettrait sur la voie.

Son amie avait pleuré au moment où elle avait parlé de Laurel et de sa grossesse, Sarah comprenait que de savoir que l'homme qu'elle aimait fonderait une famille bientôt devait la faire souffrir mais elle était partie pour guérir pourquoi au bout de trois semaines cela la ferait pleurer encore.

Elle arrêta de marcher pensant à une chose complètement folle mais qui pourrait coller avec sa réaction, elle savait qu'Oliver et Felicity avaient fait l'amour avant que toute cette débâcle arrive. Serait-il possible que sa meilleure amie venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte de lui aussi ? Si c'était le cas, comment pourrait-elle la faire revenir à Boston et l'obliger à avouer sa grossesse à Oliver ?

Sarah était sûre que le petit ami de sa sœur la quitterait s'il était au courant de la situation. Le souci ce n'était que des spéculations de sa part, si elle envoyait Oliver à Vegas et qu'en fait Felicity n'était pas enceinte cela serait encore plus difficile pour eux de se quitter ensuite. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Tommy qui rentrait dans l'appartement.

\- Tiens Sarah que fais-tu là ? J'aurais pensé que tu serais à l'hôpital avec ta sœur, dit-il en rentrant dans le salon

\- Pourquoi je serais à l'hôpital ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Laurel s'est fait agressée en venant rejoindre Oliver ici, répondit-il

\- Elle va bien ? Et le bébé va bien ?, demanda Sarah

\- Je n'étais pas celui qui me suis occupé d'elle, il faudra attendre que Caitlin rentre, elle était présente aux urgences quand cela est arrivée, elle m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir, j'ai prévenu Oliver ensuite.

Sarah s'éloigna de lui un instant pour parler à son ami pour avoir des nouvelles de sa sœur, il la rassura sur le bébé et que Laurel sortirait le lendemain, qu'elle avait surtout été touchée au visage. Sarah fut rassurée, elle partit rejoindre Tommy sur le canapé.

\- Ma sœur va bien surtout un visage enflée, le bébé n'a rien eu, dit-elle

\- Je suis content pour elle. Tu peux me dire maintenant ce que tu fais dans mon appartement ?, demanda Tommy

\- Je suis venue pour réfléchir, trop de bruit au dortoir. De plus je n'ai pas d'affinité avec ma nouvelle colocataire donc dès que je peux quitter ma chambre je m'enfuie, répondit-elle en souriant

\- Felicity me manque aussi, ses insinuations, ses babillages me manquent. Je pense que tu n'auras jamais personne qui peut arriver à la cheville de Felicity Smoak comme colocataire

\- J'en suis bien consciente, elle me manque tellement. Elle est partie car cela était trop difficile pour elle de les voir ensemble, de savoir qu'elle avait perdu Oliver à tout jamais, mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle reste ici pour guérir, dit Sarah les larmes se formant au coin des yeux.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas... Je veux dire, leur rapprochement physique est vieux de plus d'un an, elle aurait dû accepter la relation entre Oliver et Laurel depuis longtemps déjà.

Sarah réalisa qu'Oliver n'avait pas dû avouer à son meilleur ami la nuit d'amour qu'il avait passé avec la jeune femme, alors elle lui expliqua tout ce qui était arrivée depuis que leurs deux amis avaient recommencé à discuter et à réparer leur amitié.

\- Wow je comprends mieux l'homme taciturne que je côtoie depuis trois semaines maintenant, il a enfin fait l'amour avec la femme qu'il désire depuis tant d'années pour la perdre car il se retrouve père avec une autre femme, dit Tommy

\- Si ma sœur n'était pas enceinte ils...

\- Elle n'est pas enceinte, dit une voix à la porte du salon

Tommy et Sarah se retournèrent vers la personne qui venait de faire son entrée dans l'appartement sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent trop concentrés sur leur discussion. Caitlin posa son sac et son manteau sur le fauteuil du salon, s'assit tout en fixant son amie et son petit ami.

\- Que veux-tu dire Caitlin quand tu nous dis que ma sœur n'est pas enceinte... ? Elle m'a montré les résultats de la prise de sang

\- Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu falsifier un tel document mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle nous a menti. Elle n'est pas enceinte, je l'ai moi-même soignée à son arrivée aux urgences, connaissant son état je ne voulais pas qu'un autre interne fasse une erreur en lui administrant des médicaments qui pourraient nuire au bébé. Elle était inconsciente quand elle est arrivée donc elle ne pouvait pas parler de son état. Sachant qu'elle portait un enfant j'ai voulu m'assurer que le bébé allait bien, répondit Caitlin.

Elle se souvint de son appréhension lorsque les pompiers étaient arrivés à l'hôpital avec Laurel, elle avait pensé au bébé tout de suite, elle voulait s'assurer que rien ne lui était arrivé. Elle avait demandé aux pompiers la cause de son arrivée aux urgences, ils lui avaient expliqué qu'elle avait été agressée. Elle s'était occupée rapidement de vérifier ses signes vitaux, elle lui avait fait une prise de sang, s'était occupée de soigner sa blessure au visage.

Au bout d'une heure les résultats de la prise de sang qui lui furent retournés l'avaient étonnée alors pour être sûre que rien n'avait été omis elle s'était décidée à faire une échographie. C'était à ce moment qu'elle avait réalisé qu'aucune erreur ne s'était produite au laboratoire, en regardant l'écran de l'échographie qui ne montrait aucune éventuelle grossesse, Caitlin réalisa que Laurel avait menti à tout le monde sur son état.

Tommy se leva du canapé fou de rage contre Laurel, il écoutait sa petite amie expliquer comment elle avait réalisé que leur amie leur mentait. Elle avait planifié un stratagème pour faire partir Felicity ayant compris qu'elle perdait Oliver, que son petit ami était tombé fou amoureux du génie du groupe. Elle allait coincer son meilleur ami dans un mariage avec un faux prétexte, une fille extraordinaire, Felicity, était partie pour laisser l'homme qu'elle aimait devenir père d'un enfant qui n'avait jamais existé.

\- Ta sœur a été trop loin Sarah... Elle nous a tous mené en bateau, surtout Oliver, cria Tommy

\- Nous devrions le prévenir, dit Caitlin

\- Non ! Si nous lui annonçons que Laurel lui as menti et qu'à cause de son mensonge la femme qu'il aime réellement l'a quitté pour le laisser vivre heureux, il peut lui faire du mal

\- Tu ne peux pas le laisser dans le flou Sarah, il a le droit de savoir que ta sœur l'a manipulé pour qu'il l'épouse, répondit Caitlin

\- Comment a-t- elle put tomber si bas par jalousie ? Je ne la reconnais plus depuis que Felicity est revenue dans nos vies, dit Tommy

\- Laurel n'a jamais accepté Felicity... Je pense en être fautive, je lui ai fait remarquer qu'Oliver avait un comportement plus que fraternelle envers ma meilleure amie, après cela elle est devenue obnubilée par tous les gestes, les regards qu'il entreprenait envers Felicity, dit Sarah

\- Qu'allons-nous faire alors ?, demanda Caitlin

Sarah leur demanda de ne rien dire, qu'il fallait que ce soit Laurel qui avoue tout à Oliver, qu'elle allait passer la voir à l'hôpital et lui confier qu'elle était au courant de son secret et l'obliger à l'avouer à Oliver. C'est confiante que sa sœur l'écouterait qu'elle partit à l'hôpital, mais quand elle arriva Sarah fut surprise d'apprendre que Laurel était déjà sortie.

Une infirmière lui expliqua que sa sœur avait demandé à sortir et que l'interne Carter Bowen lui avait fait ses papiers de sortie. Sarah réalisa que leur ami d'école avait dû être celui qui avait aidé sa sœur à falsifier le test sanguin, l'homme était tellement fou amoureux de Laurel qu'il était facilement manipulable pour une femme comme sa sœur qui souhaitait devenir une Queen depuis son enfance.

 **##############################**

Après qu'Oliver ait récupéré Laurel à l'hôpital suite à son appel téléphonique, il la déposa à son dortoir à Harvard, il ne souhaitait pas rester mais elle lui avoua avoir peur, lui demanda de bien vouloir s'allonger avec elle, la tenir dans ses bras où elle se sentait en sécurité. Il le fit, pas pour elle mais pour le bébé, il s'endormit en rêvant à une toute autre vie, avec une femme blonde qui était dans une autre ville peut-être même dans un autre pays à présent, à qui son cœur appartenait pour toujours.

Felicity se trouvait dans un hôtel luxueux de Gotham City, après l'appel de Sarah elle avait reçu celui de Luciux Fox lui demandant de bien vouloir se présenter le lendemain à Gotham pour une entrevue avec monsieur Bruce Wayne qui avait eu vent de son départ du MIT. Il souhaitait lui proposer de commencer tout de suite dans sa société à temps partiel pendant qu'elle finissait ses derniers mois d'études en alternance. Il lui expliqua qu'une chambre lui était réservée dans l'hôtel cinq étoiles Diamond, elle n'aurait que son nom à indiquer et elle pourrait se reposer là-bas avant son entrevue en fin de journée.

Elle était arrivée il y a une heure, elle s'était allongée pour se détendre, dans sa main se trouvait une photo d'Oliver qu'elle gardait auprès d'elle tous les jours, elle savait qu'elle se faisait du mal mais son besoin de voir son visage était plus fort que la douleur dans son cœur.

\- Si j'avais été moins bête nous serions ensemble à présent, chuchota-t-elle tout en caressant le visage du jeune homme par-dessus le verre du cadre. Dans quelques jours tu vas te marier à Laurel, fonder une famille avec votre enfant. J'aurais tellement voulu que cela soit avec moi, dit-elle en caressant son ventre. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours, et peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais le courage de revenir et de t'avouer que nous avons conçu le petit miracle qui grandit en moi. Mais pour le moment je vais rester loin, commencer ma nouvelle vie sans toi, avec notre enfant à mes côtés.

Elle serra le cadre photo contre sa poitrine, laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues puis humidifier l'oreiller quand elles terminèrent leur course, ferma les yeux pour rêver à une vie qui ne serait pas la sienne. Elle fut réveillée par un gros bruit dans le salon de la suite, elle attrapa la lampe de chevet hors de prix dans ses mains pour s'en servir comme d'une arme, s'approcha doucement de la porte, morte de trouille. Elle ouvrit celle-ci doucement et sortit lentement de sa chambre en évitant de faire trop de bruit.

Elle vit un homme portant une cagoule essayer d'ouvrir le coffre de la chambre, elle réalisa qu'il devait penser qu'elle était une riche héritière et venait la voler. Elle savait que Gotham n'était pas une ville tranquille, mais étant très éloignée de Starling, puis Wayne ne souhaitant faire aucune affaire avec les Queens, s'était la seule ville où elle pourrait vivre sans tomber sur l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Tout en avançant elle ne fit pas attention à la chaise, la percuta ce qui fit retourner le voleur qui se jeta sur elle lorsqu'il l'aperçut, prise de panique elle lâcha la lampe qui était sa seul arme pour se défendre. Alors qu'il l'avait attrapé par les bras Felicity lui donna un coup dans ses parties masculines, il hurla de douleur lâchant sa prise.

Elle se mit à courir pour lui échapper mais n'alla pas assez loin quand il l'attrapa de nouveau et la fit tomber à terre, elle fit tout son possible pour se débattre mais il lui donna une grande gifle au visage qui l'assomma un peu, elle pouvait sentir un filet de sang qui coulait surement de sa lèvre fendue.

\- Je vais te faire payer de m'avoir dérangé et frappé princesse... Tu as un corps de rêve que je vais apprécier de baiser encore et encore, dit-il tout en emprisonnant ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête avec une des siennes.

\- Arrêtez, je vous en prie... Je n'ai rien à voler à part vingt dollars dans mon sac... Ne me faîtes pas de mal, dit-elle se débattant tout en pleurant

\- Prend- moi pour un con princesse... Tu ne serais pas dans ce luxueux hôtel si tu n'étais pas riche, répondit-il lui écartant les jambes se positionnant entre elles.

Quand Felicity se mit à hurler il la frappa de nouveau, puis il lui déchira son débardeur pour poser les mains sur sa poitrine, elle pleurait appelant à l'aide pour que l'on vienne la sauver.

\- T'inquiètes pas princesse tu ne vas pas demander de l'aide longtemps, tu vas bientôt crier avec les orgasmes que je vais te donner, dit l'homme en rigolant

Il lui déchira son short, sa culotte, Felicity continuait à se battre, à crier essayant de le déloger d'au-dessus d'elle mais il était trop fort, et elle sentit qu'il glissait sa main sur son intimité brutalement continuant de lui dire qu'elle allait aimer le sentir en elle. Elle le vit baisser son pantalon, caresser son érection, prêt à la pénétrer, et elle tenta avec encore plus de force de se débattre alors qu'il était prêt à la violer.

Quand il caressa son ventre elle pensa à son bébé, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, ce petit être en elle était la seule chose qu'Oliver lui avait laissé en cadeau. Elle cria à l'aide de toute ses forces, se débattant comme elle le pouvait, elle pensa à l'homme qu'elle aimait qui avait toujours été son sauveur mais qui n'était pas présent cette fois

\- Oliver ! cria-t-elle même si elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas venir

Dans une chambre à Boston, Oliver se réveilla en sursaut chuchotant le prénom de Felicity.

 **A vos claviers pour vos avis...D'après-vous les amis d'Oliver vont-ils le prévenir...Si oui qui ? Et à qui penseriez-vous si Felicity était sauvée à temps. Soyez sage pour avoir la suite.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre qui était riche en émotion. Merci aux guest et aux nouveaux lecteurs qui aiment cette histoire. Nous arrivons dans les derniers chapitres et je suis sûr que vous êtes tous impatient de connaître le dénouement de l'histoire d'amour entre Oliver et Felicity.**

 **Un nouveau personnage rentre dans l'histoire qui va tout chambouler...A vous de lire pour savoir.**

 **Et je n'oublie pas ma super Shinobu24 qui m'a donné beaucoup de conseil pour cette histoire. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Et un merci à Delicity-Unicorn qui me rassure aussi, ces deux personnes sont adorables avec moi et me pousse dans le bon sens pour écrire. Je t'embrasse aussi.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **#################################**

Oliver était dans le lit de Laurel dans sa chambre d'étudiante quand il se réveilla en sursaut, il eut une sensation bizarre, comme si Felicity hurlait son prénom à l'aide. Il savait que depuis le début il avait ressenti cette connexion très forte entre eux au moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Mais en ce moment il n'aurait jamais pu ressentir sa détresse, c'était impossible, elle n'était plus à Boston, il s'allongea de nouveau, pensant que c'était dans son cauchemar que l'amour de sa vie avait hurlé son prénom. Il regarda la femme à ses côtés qui dormait paisiblement pas du tout dérangé par son problème de sommeil.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et s'imagina dans la même position mais avec une toute autre personne à ses côtés, blonde, les cheveux tombant sur ses épaules encore moite de sueur par les moments intimes qu'ils auraient partagés. Il sentit une chaleur envahir tout son corps, pensant à Felicity se donnant à lui, gémissant son nom dans le moment ultime, lui chuchotant son amour pour lui.

Les mots doux devinrent des supplications, des hurlements de son nom dans une voix étranglée. La chaleur dans son corps se transforma en fraîcheur glaciale, une douleur intense se fit ressentir dans ses os, sa peau devint de plus en plus froide. La peur s'insinua en lui, le cœur battant très rapidement, son souffle se coupa, il dut s'assoir pour prendre de grande bouffées d'air pour réussir à respirer de nouveau.

Il ouvrit les yeux, sortit du lit sans trop faire de bruit, s'enferma ensuite dans la salle de bain. Son corps reprit sa température normale, ses os lui firent moins mal, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait d'arriver mais il sentit que cela avait à voir avec l'amour de sa vie qui était très loin.

Il se servit un verre d'eau pour que cela l'aide à se remettre de ce qui venait d'arriver, adossé au lavabo, le verre à ses lèvres il pensa à Felicity, la seule femme qui avait réussi à capturer son cœur. Il espérait que cette sensation n'avait rien à voir avec elle, que sa Felicity était en sécurité soignant son cœur blessé par trop de mauvais traitements de sa part, volontaire et involontaire. Dieu qu'elle lui manquait, son regard, ses sourires, ses balbutiements, ses caresses, ses baisers, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen d'avancer dans sa vie sans elle.

Quand Tommy l'avait prévenu pour l'accident de Laurel, il s'en était voulu de n'être préoccupé que par le bébé, cette femme qui dormait dans ce lit derrière cette porte allait devenir sa femme dans quatre jours, pourtant il ne s'était pas inquiété de son état. Comment allait-il supporter toute sa vie de vivre à ses côtés, de devoir lui faire l'amour alors qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle ? Le sacrifice de son bonheur avec Felicity, valait-il la peine de vivre une vie sans amour pour qu'un enfant ait un père à ses côtés.

Un frisson le parcourut de nouveau, un frisson de panique, une sensation de perte, la perte de l'être aimé. Et la seule personne qu'il aimait vraiment se trouvait dans une autre ville loin de Boston. Il réalisa que Sarah pourrait peut-être la retrouver grâce à l'aide de son père qui était capitaine de police à Starling City. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir éloigné Felicity si un malheur lui arrivait. Au bout de quelques sonneries Sarah répondit

\- Salut Oliver dis-moi que ma sœur est avec toi, je suis partie la voir à l'hôpital mais elle n'y est plus, dit-elle

\- Oui elle a voulu sortir plus tôt, nous sommes dans sa chambre d'étudiante à Harvard. Je t'appelle pour savoir si tu avais des nouvelles de Felicity, demanda-t-il

\- Logiquement elle aurait dû être à Las Vegas, mais je viens d'apprendre par son ami Barry qu'elle est partie pour Gotham City pour une entrevue avec Bruce Wayne.

\- Elle va bien... Son ami t'a dit qu'elle va bien n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oliver tu me fais peur... pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions ?

\- Tu vas me prendre pour un fou Sarah mais je sens qu'elle est en danger... Je l'ai entendu m'appeler dans mon sommeil.

\- Vous avez une réelle connexion tous les deux mais de là à l'entendre dans ton sommeil je ne pense pas que cela soit possible Oliver.

Sarah se demanda si Laurel lui avait parlé, que c'était pour cette raison qu'il voulait rejoindre Felicity, mais elle réalisa qu'il était surtout anxieux par rapport à la femme qu'il aimait et non pas en colère contre sa sueur pour lui avoir menti.

\- Oliver... Est-ce que Laurel t'a parlé depuis que vous êtes dans sa chambre ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Non ! Elle s'est endormie rapidement... Quel est le problème Sarah, le bébé a en fait un problème et elle doit me l'annoncer ?, demanda-t-il

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire... Elle devrait le faire

\- Attend j'ai un double appel ne quitte pas Sarah... Salut Tommy comment vas-tu ?

\- Ce serait moi qui devrais te demander cela mon pote... Tu sais avec Caitlin nous sommes désolée de ce qui t'arrive, dit son meilleur ami

\- Stop... J'ai Sarah en attente qui est inquiète pour moi, qui n'ose pas m'avouer ce que doit me dire Laurel... Toi qui me demande si je vais bien... Crache le morceau tout de suite Tommy... au nom de notre amitié dis-moi la vérité.

\- C'est Caitlin qui s'est occupée de Laurel à l'hôpital, elle lui a fait des examens pour vérifier le bébé et...

\- Et ? Tommy continue

\- Elle n'est pas enceinte... pas la moindre trace d'une grossesse en cours ou d'une fausse couche... Elle t'a menti mon frère, pour que tu l'épouses.

Oliver se tint au lavabo ne croyant pas ce que son meilleur ami venait de lui apprendre, il s'était fait manipuler par Laurel, elle avait dû comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait pour Felicity. Dieu qu'il se sentait comme un idiot à présent, il avait laissé partir la femme de sa vie, qui était peut-être en danger en ce moment même, pour un mensonge. Le choc se dissipa, la colère prit place, une colère noire envers Laurel, il allait régler ses comptes rapidement.

\- Merci Tommy d'avoir été honnête avec moi, je te rappelle plus tard mon frère... Dis merci à Caitlin aussi.

-Pas de souci

Il raccrocha et prit de nouveau l'appel avec Sarah, il la prévint immédiatement qu'il était au courant, que Tommy venait de lui apprendre la vérité. La jeune femme fut paniquée au départ que son ami lui en veuille mais Oliver comprenait qu'elle avait voulu donner une chance à sa sœur de s'expliquer. Il lui demanda de se renseigner auprès de son père pour apprendre si Felicity allait bien.

\- Chéri ? entendit-il Laurel l'appeler dans la chambre

\- Je te rappelle rapidement Sarah, merci de ton aide

Il raccrocha, souffla un bon coup puis sortit de la salle de bain, il fixa Laurel d'un regard noir et éclatant d'étincelles de colère.

#####################

Felicity continua à se défendre comme elle pouvait, essayant d'empêcher ce minable de lui faire du mal à elle et son bébé. Désespérément, elle criait le nom de l'homme qu'elle aimait, sachant au fond d'elle qu'il ne pourrait jamais venir. Puis elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec force et un homme venir à son secours. Il attrapa le voleur par le cou et le tira en arrière, elle le vit le frapper encore et encore. Un autre homme plus vieux s'approcha d'elle, son corps était secoué de spasmes de peur et de soulagement, elle fit son possible pour cacher sa nudité aux deux hommes présents.

\- Alfred va vite lui chercher une couverture, demanda l'homme plus jeune

\- Je ne vais vous faire aucun mal Felicity, je vous le promets... Je suis là pour vous aider et vous emmener à l'hôpital

\- Oliver ? répondit-elle touchant son ventre

\- Alfred dépêche-toi elle délire, nous devons l'emmener rapidement à l'hôpital. Nous appellerons le commissaire Gordon sur la route pour qu'il vienne chercher ce détritus.

Bruce après avoir malmené l'homme qui avait voulu violer Felicity, le mit K.O., attrapa les cordes de rideaux en velours et l'attacha au pilier qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Quand il se retourna pour prendre Felicity dans ses bras, il vit ses yeux se fermer, sa tête tomber sur le côté.

\- Elle a perdu connaissance nous ne devons plus traîner

\- Oui Monsieur Wayne, je préviens l'hôpital de notre arrivée pour qu'elle soit prise en charge rapidement.

Bruce la porta en faisant très attention à elle, il sortit dans les couloirs où les employés de l'hôtel lui ouvrirent toutes portes pour qu'il soit au plus vite à l'extérieur, lorsque son chauffeur le vit venir avec une femme dans ses bras inconsciente il l'aida à l'installer dans la voiture. Aucune priorité ne fut respectée, Wayne demandant à son chauffeur de se dépêcher, quand des voitures de police commencèrent à le suivre il pensa qu'ils étaient présent pour l'arrêter mais il fut surpris quand ils le dépassèrent pour lui dégager la voie et l'escorter à l'hôpital.

Il réalisa qu'il avait le commissaire Gordon à remercier plus tard. Felicity fut prise en charge tout de suite à leur arrivée, il demanda qu'elle soit placée dans la meilleur chambre, il paierait toutes les dépenses, il se sentait coupable de ce qui lui était arrivée, si il l'avait invité au manoir au lieu de la mettre dans un hôtel où des vols avaient lieu souvent avait-il appris en fin de journée, elle n'aurait jamais risqué de se faire violer.

##########################

Oliver se trouvait juste devant la porte de la salle de bain, regardant fixement avec une colère comme il n'en avait jamais connue, Laurel qui se trouvait devant lui. Il avait envie de l'attraper par les bras, la secouer pour lui demander pourquoi elle lui avait menti, mais il n'avait jamais été brutal avec une femme il ne commencerait pas maintenant.

Laurel s'était réveillée toute seule dans le lit s'inquiétant qu'Oliver ne soit pas restée au près d'elle, elle toucha son visage meurtrie, à l'hôpital lorsqu'elle s'était regardée dans le miroir elle avait paniqué. Elle se demandait si elle pourrait tout cacher pour le jour du mariage, elle voulait être parfaite pour ce jour où elle deviendrait une Queen à jamais, le jour où elle aurait le pouvoir grâce au nom de son mari.

Elle avait appris par Carter que c'était Caitlin qui s'était occupée d'elle à son arrivée, elle comprit qu'elle devait appeler Oliver le plus rapidement possible pour l'éloigner de son appartement où il pourrait rencontrer la petite amie de Tommy qui lui avouerait la vérité. Elle avait demandé à Carter de lui faire ses papiers de sortis et avait quitté les lieux sans demander son reste, elle avait aussi réussi à faire rester Oliver. Elle avait entendu la voix de son futur mari dans la salle de bain et elle avait été soulagé, il tenait à elle si il était restée. Mais quand il sortit de la salle de bain et qu'elle put voir son visage elle réalisa que Caitlin avait dû le prévenir de l'inexistence de la grossesse, elle devait la jouer fine pour lui faire croire que ses amis voulaient les séparer.

\- Pourquoi poses-tu un tel regard sur moi Oliver ?, demanda-t-elle innocemment

\- Je pense que tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis si en colère contre toi Laurel, répondit-il les dents serrées

\- Non désolée mon amour mais je ne vois pas... Tu devrais plutôt être soucieux pour moi... Pour notre bébé, dit-elle en caressant son ventre

\- TE FOU PAS DE MA GUEULE, hurla Oliver

Elle sursauta au son de sa voix, elle savait qu'elle devait réussir à le calmer, il ne restait que quatre jours avant le mariage, elle ne pouvait pas échouer si près du but.

\- Oliver je ne sais pas ce que la personne au téléphone a pu te dire mais elle a tort, on t'a raconté des mensonges

Oliver perdait la bataille sur ses émotions, ses poings étaient de plus en plus dur à force de les serrer contre ses hanches, il voulait tout casser dans la pièce pour lui faire avouer son mensonge.

\- C'est eux qui m'ont menti ! C'est ce que tu prétends Laurel, hurla-t-il

\- Oui ! Je pense que Caitlin ne m'a jamais apprécié, elle était de mèche avec cette mijaurée de Felicity pour m'éloigner de toi.

\- Ne parles pas de Felicity de cette façon Laurel... Je suis à deux doigts de tout casser dans cette pièce. Dis-moi la vérité rapidement, cria-t-il

\- Mais c'est la vérité mon amour. Je suis sûre que Caitlin t'a dit que je n'étais pas enceinte. Mais elle ment. J'attends notre enfant, plaida-t-elle

\- Arrête de me mentir Laurel... Nous nous connaissons depuis des années tu me dois l'honnêteté.

\- Je te jure que je ne mens pas Oliver... Je t'aime trop pour te faire cela, nous sommes ensemble depuis dix ans Oliver, jamais je ne pourrais te mentir. Caitlin t'a raconté des histoires, je porte bien notre enfant.

\- Laurel arrête tout de suite car je ne vais pas pouvoir me contenir longtemps. Soit tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as menti sur ta grossesse soit je ne réponds plus de moi

\- Mais... je...

\- JE VEUX LA VERITE TOUT DE SUITE, hurla-t-il

Il attrapa la chaise de son bureau et la lança dans sa direction de rage, il n'arrivait plus à se contenir sa colère à son paroxysme, elle se recula juste à temps pour éviter de la recevoir sur elle. Prise de panique, elle se mit à pleurer et compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer à mentir.

\- Je ne suis pas enceinte, j'ai inventé ce stratagème pour te garder près de moi, dit-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je te faisais confiance... J'ai tout sacrifié pour toi... Pour un enfant qui n'existe pas.

\- A CAUSE D'ELLE! A CAUSE DE FELICITY ! Tu ne m'as jamais regardé de la façon dont tu la regardes, avec un tel amour que tes yeux scintillent au moment où elle rentre dans une pièce. Tu crois que je ne t'ai jamais entendu te donner du plaisir dans ta salle de bain chuchotant son prénom, dit-elle hurlant à son tour

\- Mais je n'ai jamais été avec elle... Je suis resté avec toi... j'ai...

\- Mais tu la désirais tellement que quand nous faisions l'amour tu chuchotais son prénom dans mon oreille pendant ton orgasme. Depuis deux ans je t'entends dire son prénom pendant nos moments intimes Oliver. Penses-tu que j'étais heureuse de savoir que tu étais avec moi uniquement car tu te refusais d'être avec elle car elle est plus jeune que toi ?

\- Alors tu as fait croire que tu étais enceinte ? Tu m'as fait perdre l'amour de ma vie, dit-il de rage

\- Oui mais cela ne servait à rien car elle était là présente dans notre groupe, tu la regardais quand tu pensais que je ne te voyais pas. Plusieurs fois je t'ai vu mettre ton bras sur le dos du canapé juste pour pouvoir toucher le bout de ses cheveux. Rien que ce geste transformait ton visage, tu devenais heureux de la toucher. Je ne le supportais plus, je devais la faire partir, hurla-t-elle

\- Ce jour-là était une mise en scène n'est-ce-pas ! Quand elle nous a attrapés avec mon pantalon baissé, grogna-t-il

\- Je savais que ma sœur viendrait avec elle, je devais les faire arriver pendant que je te donnais du plaisir. Cela fonctionna du tonnerre, j'ai réussi à la faire déguerpir. Elle est si naïve, elle a cru que tu gémissais à cause de moi, mais tu pensais à elle, n'est-ce pas ?, dit-elle amèrement

\- C'est pas possible, hurla Oliver

Il était tellement en colère d'avoir été manipulé, de n'avoir rien remarqué, de ne pas avoir cru Felicity quand elle lui avait déclaré que Laurel mentait, de l'avoir laissée partir. Il poussa un cri de douleur d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie dans une mascarade, il passa son bras sur le bureau et fit tout valser dans la pièce sans se demander si cela pourrait blesser Laurel.

\- Dieu j'ai failli t'épouser... Si Tommy ne m'avait pas prévenu tout à l'heure dans quatre jours je faisais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Tu aurais trouvé quelle excuse pour le bébé qui ne serait jamais venue au monde ?

\- Une fausse couche en tombant dans les escaliers du manoir, quelques semaines après le mariage.

\- Tu avais pensé à tout n'est-ce pas ! Sans même penser au mal que tu ferais aux gens autour de toi. Ma mère est si heureuse d'être grand-mère comment je vais lui expliquer que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Et tes parents... As-tu pensé à tes parents pendant une minute Laurel ? Ou tu es si égoïste que tu t'en fou, tant que ton plan machiavélique aurait fonctionné m'enchaînant à une femme que je n'aime pas, juste pour mon nom, hurla-t-il tapant sur le bureau de rage.

\- Je t'aime Oliver... Tu m'aimais aussi... Si elle n'était jamais rentrée dans nos vies tout aurait été parfait... Nous nous serions mariés, nous aurions habité au manoir, je serais devenue une grande avocate, tu serais devenu PDG, puis nous aurions fondé notre famille, nous aurions été les rois de Starling City. Mais cette petite fille à tout détruit en te séduisant avec sa jeunesse, sa naïveté. Je devais recourir à un tel stratagème pour te garder auprès de moi. Tout est de la faute de cette fille de Vegas

\- Ne parle pas de l'amour de ma vie de cette façon... Elle ne m'a pas séduit Laurel, j'ai été séduit par elle, sa beauté, sa joie de vivre, son amour des chose simples, de son humanité, de son altruisme.

\- Elle est une enfant, hurla Laurel

\- Elle a plus de volonté dans son petit doigts que toi dans tout ton corps, elle n'est pas partie à cause de ta mise en scène minable, mais pour me laisser devenir père, devenir un mari, répondit Oliver avec amour

\- Quoi ! Mais j'ai pensé...

\- Tu as eu tord Laurel...Et je l'aime d'un amour si profond, que même si nous nous étions mariés, tu aurais eu uniquement mon nom rien d'autres. Mon cœur appartient à Felicity depuis longtemps, je lui ai donné mon corps quand nous avons fait l'amour, je lui ai donné mon âme quand j'ai dû la laisser partir. C'est avec la coquille vide d'un homme que tu te serais mariée.

Oliver pris son blouson et se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de quitter la pièce il indiqua à Laurel qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la voir, ni entendre sa voix. Qu'elle n'existait plus, que s'il la voyait près de Felicity à Starling City quand il l'aurait ramené, il demanderait une procédure d'éloignement. Pour lui Laurel Lance n'avait jamais existé.

Elle pleura mais cela ne fit rien à Oliver, il lui en voulait trop, à cause d'elle il avait perdu des mois auprès de la femme qu'il aimait vraiment. Elle continua à pleurer quand il ouvrit la porte espérant qu'il se retournerait et lui pardonnerait, mais il n'en fit rien. C'est avec un regard triste qu'elle regarda la porte close. Arrivé à sa voiture Oliver donna un coup de poing sur le toit du véhicule, il était si énervé contre Laurel, contre lui de l'avoir laissé le manipuler, d'avoir laissé son amour s'effacer, se sacrifier comme il l'avait fait. Il pensa à ses parents qui seraient déçus qu'il n'ait rien vu, il se décida à les prévenir quand même, ils devaient annuler les réservations pour le mariage.

\- Allo maman, je suis désolé, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose, dit-il

Quand il raccrocha au bout de dix minutes, après avoir expliqué à sa mère le mensonge de Laurel, lui avoir avoué qu'il était amoureux d'une autre jeune fille du nom de Felicity Smoak, qui était partie pour le laisser être un père avec une autre femme il sentait que le poids sur ses épaules avait diminué. Moira Queen était très en colère mais pas contre lui, contre Laurel. Elle lui assura que cette histoire n'allait pas se terminer de cette façon, que Laurel avait voulu jouer, avait fait tout cela pour porter leur nom, qu'elle allait apprendre ce que c'était que de trahir les Queens.

Ensuite il appela Sarah pour avoir des nouvelles, mais son père n'avait pas réussi à avoir de réponse concernant Felicity, ni si elle était réellement à Gotham City. Oliver fixa le ciel un instant, priant pour la première fois de sa vie pour que son amour soit en sécurité où qu'elle se trouvait.

######################

Felicity ouvrit les yeux doucement, la lumière blanche au-dessus du lit dans lequel elle se trouvait l'empêchait de bien distinguer dans quel endroit elle était. Elle tourna la tête et put constater qu'elle avait une perfusion dans le bras, une indication qu'elle était dans un hôpital à priori. Elle tâtonna le lit pour trouver la manette d'appel des infirmières, au bout de quelques secondes une jeune femme brune vint la voir avec le sourire.

\- Vous êtes enfin réveillée Melle Smoak, je vais vérifier vos constantes puis j'irais chercher le médecin, dit-elle gentiment

\- Où suis-je ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Vous êtes au Gotham Mercy General Hospital

\- Où se trouve l'homme qui... qui, elle n'arrivait pas finir la phrase, le rappel de ce qui était arrivée dans cette chambre d'hôtel

\- Votre agresseur ne vous fera plus jamais de mal Felicity, il se trouve en prison en ce moment même, ne vous inquiétez pas d'accord, répondit l'infirmière en lui caressant les cheveux pour l'apaiser

Après tous les contrôles effectués, l'infirmière quitta la pièce la laissant seule de nouveau ne sachant pas comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans cet endroit, qui avait pu la sauver juste à temps. Elle n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes avant qu'un homme aux cheveux gris avec une blouse de médecin rentre dans la chambre, sans ses lunettes Felicity le voyait mais un peu flou.

\- Bonjour Felicity, je suis le médecin qui s'est occupé de vous à votre arrivée.

\- Bonjour... Je suis désolée mais je ne vois pas bien sans mes lunettes, elles doivent être toujours dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Avec mon sac à main, ce qui me fait penser que l'infirmière connaissait mon nom mais je ne lui ai pas donné alors je ne vois pas comment elle a pu le connaître et... excusez-moi je babille quand je suis nerveuse... je vais arrêter dans 3...2...1, dit-elle faisant un signe sur sa bouche

\- Vos lunettes sont dans le tiroir de la table de nuit à côtés de votre lit, votre sauveur à prit votre sac et vos lunettes.

\- Qui est-il ? S'appelle-t-il Oliver ?, demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir

\- Non Felicity... Je suis celui qui est arrivé à temps pour vous sauver, dit une autre voix

La jeune femme ne voyant toujours pas bien, pouvait juste apercevoir la forme d'une personne qui venait de rentrer dans la salle. Elle se tourna pour récupérer ses lunettes dans le tiroir, elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, Oliver n'avait pas été celui qui l'avait sauvé, il se trouvait toujours à Boston préparant son futur mariage avec Laurel. Elle s'assit mieux sur le lit, regarda son ventre pensant à son bébé, espérant n'avoir pas perdu sa chance de garder auprès d'elle une part de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Instinctivement elle le caressa délicatement, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, de joies, de peur, le médecin voyant sa détresse et surtout l'incapacité de parler préféra la rassurer

\- Il va bien aussi, dit-il avec un sourire

\- C'est vrai ? J'ai réussi à le protéger, il n'a rien du tout ?, demanda-t-elle pleurant toujours

\- Oui ! Pas de souci pour lui, il est déjà fort même à un mois, il doit tenir cela de sa maman

\- Non ! Il tient cela de son père, il est l'homme le plus fort et le plus courageux que je connaisse, dit-elle en pensant à Oliver

\- Et bien je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux d'apprendre que son enfant est en bonne santé, dit le médecin

Le médecin demanda à l'homme qui était rentré dans la chambre de bien vouloir sortir pendant qu'il auscultait sa patiente, il le préviendrait lorsqu'il pourrait revenir dans la pièce. Quand il se trouvait tout seul avec Felicity, il l'ausculta à son tour la rassurant de nouveau que le bébé se portait bien et que sa grossesse poursuivait son court sans complication. Ensuite il fit rentrer l'homme dans la chambre, qui resta près de la porte à regarder la jeune femme qu'il avait sauvé dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Felicity ne le remarqua pas ayant toujours les yeux sur son ventre continuant à le caresser, pensant à Oliver qui ne le connaîtrait jamais.

\- Je suis désolé Melle Smoak, si j'avais su avant que des vols avaient lieu dans cet hôtel depuis quelques jours je ne vous aurais jamais réservé une chambre.

Felicity leva son regard sur l'homme qui venait de parler, elle ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement au moment où elle le reconnu, elle n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer Bruce Wayne de cette façon, que ce soit lui-même qui la sauve d'un violeur qui plus est.

\- Merci, dit-elle la voix tremblante

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier Felicity, je suis heureux d'être arrivé à temps, surtout dans votre état, dit-il en regardant la main de la jeune femme sur son ventre.

\- J'aurais dû refuser l'entrevue, vous ne pouvez pas embaucher une jeune fille qui n'a pas encore son diplôme, qui est enceinte, dit-elle tristement sachant qu'elle ne réaliserait jamais son rêve de travailler dans une grande société.

\- Vous avez cru que j'étais Oliver quand je suis venu vous sauver. Est-il le père de votre enfant ?

\- Oui ! Oliver est le père de mon enfant, mais il n'est pas au courant, dit-elle sans le regarder

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment ! Pourquoi ne prévenez-vous pas cet Oliver que vous attendez son enfant ? répondit Bruce

\- Dans quatre jours il va se marier avec sa fiancée, fonder sa famille avec leur enfant, elle essuya rapidement une larme

\- Tout simplement car il ne sait pas que vous attendez son enfant..., en comprenant la situation.

\- Et l'amour ne résout pas toujours les solutions. Je l'aime plus qu'il n'est possible d'aimer, mais je préfère ne rien lui dire pour qu'il ne se sente pas coupable de me laisser. Il s'est sacrifié pour nous, je fais de même pour son bonheur, chuchota-t-elle

\- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous Felicity ?, demanda Bruce

La jeune femme savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester loin de ses amis définitivement, elle adorait Caitlin et Tommy, ainsi que Sarah et Nyssa, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir sans leur dire où elle partait habiter. Elle se doutait que de voir Oliver et Laurel se marier serait difficile mais c'était la seule façon de tourner une page de sa vie pour pouvoir continuer son avenir à Gotham.

\- Pourriez-vous m'emmener à Starling City pour le mariage de mon meilleur ami Oliver ?

\- Attendez ! Starling City ! Quel est le nom de famille d'Oliver ?

\- Queen... Oliver Queen, dit-elle

Bruce la prévint qu'il viendrait la rechercher demain pour l'amener dans son manoir pour qu'elle se repose, puis il l'emmènerait à Starling City pour le mariage de son meilleur ami. Il la vit se positionner en boule, puis son corps eut des soubresauts, il réalisa qu'elle sanglotait, il ne pouvait pas la laisser agir de cette façon, il ne pouvait pas la laisser être seul pour élever son enfant, il devait tout faire pour réunir cette femme courageuse et l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Il sortit de l'hôpital, se dirigea dans sa voiture, il fit appel à un de ses meilleurs informaticiens pour trouver le numéro de téléphone d'une personne avec qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis des années. Mais il voulait bien mettre de côté son ancienne rancœur pour donner la chance à une femme tel que Felicity Smoak de trouver sa fin heureuse. Il composa le numéro qu'avait réussi à dénicher son employé puis écouta la sonnerie retentir.

 **Maintenant Oliver est au courant par rapport à Laurel mais ne sait toujours pas sur l'état de santé de Felicity. D'après-vous comment va t-il l'apprendre ? Qui est la personne que Bruce va avoir au bout du fil d'après-vous ? A vos claviers pour vos avis sur le chapitre et vos théories que je suis impatiente de lire. Soyez sage**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, pour les guest je vous remercie ici ne pouvant vous laisser un message directement. De plus je remercie les nouveaux lecteurs, je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise. Nous arrivons à la fin de cette histoire, dans ce chapitre vous allez découvrir qui est la personne que Bruce appelle, certains lecteurs avaient la réponse.**

 **Pour finir je pense à ma super Shinobu24 qui est présente pour me conseiller, je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **######################################**

Robert Queen était avec sa femme dans son bureau au manoir, ils venaient de raccrocher avec ses avocats souhaitant régler rapidement le problème que Moira venait de lui soumettre, il était assez en colère contre Laurel Lance, il venait de demander une restriction d'approchement envers elle. Si elle était vue à moins de cent mètres de son fils ils recourraient à des poursuites judiciaire.

\- Nous la connaissions depuis si longtemps Robert, nous l'avons considéré comme notre fille durant toutes ses années. Comment a-t-elle pu nous faire cet affront ?, demanda Moira très peinée par la situation

\- Je sais que tu étais très heureuse d'avoir un petit enfant dans cette maison ma chérie, j'étais aussi heureux qu'Oliver devenait responsable. Depuis quelques années je suis si fier de l'homme qu'il est devenu grâce à sa relation avec Laurel, dit Robert

\- Je ne crois pas que le changement nous le devons à cette fille Robert, répondit Moira en colère contre Laurel

\- Que veux-tu dire ma chérie ?

\- Oliver m'a avouée être amoureux d'une jeune fille, Felicity Smoak et...

\- Tu es sûr que tu as bien compris ce nom Moira, tu es certaine qu'il a dit Felicity Smoak

\- Oui ! Pourquoi me demandes-tu de répéter, qui est cette jeune fille ?, demanda-t-elle intéressée par la réaction de son mari

\- Je cherche à l'embaucher après son master en cyber sécurité et informatique. Elle est un génie, son QI est de 170, je la veux pour mon département des sciences appliquées. Son mémoire de l'année dernière sur son intention de créer une puce biométrique à installer dans le corps des personnes avec un handicap moteur était juste une merveille et...

Robert fut coupé dans son explication par l'appel de Bruce Wayne dont il n'avait pas entendu parler depuis des années à cause d'une affaire qu'il avait pu gagner et prendre à la barbe de Bruce. Depuis les deux hommes ne faisaient plus d'affaires ensemble. Il parla un instant, Moira le vit écouter son interlocuteur avec attention, ses yeux s'agrandir à un moment.

\- Pas de problème Bruce, à dans deux jours... Merci de nous avoir prévenu... au revoir

\- Bruce Wayne... Mais je croyais que vous ne vous parliez plus

\- C'est vrai mais notre querelle passe après ce qui est arrivé à Gotham. Hier soir il a sauvé la vie d'une jeune fille qui a failli se faire violer dans l'hôtel où il l'avait installé pour une entrevue professionnelle avec lui.

\- Et cela nous concerne car… ?

\- C'est Felicity ma chérie, la femme dont tu m'as dit que notre fils est amoureux.

\- Oh mon dieu, cria sa femme posant sa main sur sa bouche

\- Moira ! Elle est enceinte d'Oliver, ce n'est pas un mensonge cette fois-ci, mais ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant. Elle a demandé à Bruce de bien vouloir l'emmener ici pour le mariage d'Oliver et Laurel...

\- Elle souhaite tourner la page de son passé... Elle ne veut pas interférer dans la vie de notre fils en lui annonçant sa grossesse car elle pense qu'il va être un père avec l'enfant de Laurel... Cette fille est si courageuse, venir regarder l'homme que tu aimes épouser une autre femme, dit Moira troublée par le comportement de Felicity

\- Elle a tout pour faire une bonne épouse, une bonne mère... Elle est faîtes pour être une Queen, dit Robert

\- Nous devons prévenir Oliver, il doit revenir à Starling City, dit Moira

Robert fut d'accord avec sa femme mais il ne devait pas lui donner la raison de son retour immédiat, il pensait que c'était à Felicity de lui avouer pour leur bébé.

##############################

Bruce rentra dans la chambre d'hôpital, il put constater que Felicity l'attendait assise sur son lit, un sac à ses côtés. Hier il avait demandé au directeur de l'hôtel de faire parvenir les vêtements de la jeune femme à l'hôpital, il souhaitait lui en acheter mais elle avait refusé expliquant qu'elle n'était pas une petite fille dont on devait prendre soin. Il fut étonné de la rapidité à laquelle la jeune femme avait surmonté son épreuve, il trouvait qu'elle était réellement courageuse, forte et il fut triste de la perdre au profit de Robert qui l'embaucherait surement dès que la situation entre Oliver et elle serait réglée.

Il attrapa son sac, lui demanda de la suivre, quand elle rentra dans la voiture elle put retrouver le monsieur aux cheveux gris qui l'avait entouré de la couverture après son attaque, tout en lui serrant la main elle le remercia lui aussi de l'avoir sauvé, elle et son bébé. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'aéroport où le jet de Bruce attendait prêt à partir pour Starling City où ils résideraient dans un hôtel attendant le mariage dans deux jours, plusieurs minutes après le décollage elle s'endormit rêvant à Oliver comme à chaque fois.

Quand elle fut réveillée par Alfred lui indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés, ils prirent de nouveau une voiture pour se diriger vers un hôtel pensa Felicity mais au fil de la route elle comprit qu'ils s'éloignaient de la ville.

\- Les hôtels se trouvent à l'extérieur de la ville ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Non mais Robert et Moira Queen hébergent les invités dans leur manoir, répondit Bruce

\- Je ne suis pas prête à voir Oliver tout de suite, dit-elle paniquée  
\- Il ne sera de retour à Starling que le jour de son mariage m'a confié Robert, sa fiancée aussi à ce que j'ai compris. Vous n'avez aucune peur de les croiser dans le manoir, dit-il

\- D'accord ! Vous n'avez rien dit aux Queen sur mon état monsieur Wayne ?

\- Non ! Même si je ne comprends toujours pas votre réaction, répondit-il sans la regarder

Bruce n'était pas fier de lui mentir mais il pensait que c'était pour une bonne cause. En sortant de la limousine Felicity put contempler la vue devant elle, une étendue de montagne au loin avec les cimes blanche, remplies de neige qui avait dû tomber dans la nuit. Felicity en avait rarement vu, la neige ne tombant pas à Vegas et rarement à Boston, elle était subjuguée par le spectacle devant elle.

Elle vit au bout du chemin une maison, plutôt un château pour elle, datant surement du 19éme siècle où on pouvait se perdre facilement, tel un labyrinthe pensa-t-elle. Quand elle tourna la tête elle put apercevoir au loin des écuries, des garages, un énorme parc avec des peupliers, des sapins, des hêtres et d'autres arbres qui arboraient les quatre coins du parc. Une véranda qui était placé à un coin de la maison et qui était entourer de géraniums, elle regarda Bruce d'un air étonné et il sourit.

\- La maison appartenait à l'arrière, arrière-grand-père de Moira. A chaque décès elle revenait au descendant. Quand son grand-père est décédé il a légué la maison à sa petite fille, il avait plusieurs demeures qu'il dispersa entre ses enfants, sa femme l'ayant quitté un an auparavant

\- C'est une sublime demeure, Monsieur Wayne, je suis persuadée que Laurel va se plaire dans ce genre d'endroit, elle pourra élever leur enfant en toute tranquillité, dit-elle mélancoliquement essuyant à la sauvette une larme qui avait commencé à couler.

Bruce lui fit signe d'avancer et ils remontèrent ce chemin caillouteux, Felicity regardait partout pour enregistrer les moindres détails dans sa tête et le mémoriser pour ses rêves avec Oliver même si la maison ne lui appartenait pas elle pourrait rester dans son imagination.

\- Merci de m'avoir amené ici avant le mariage, durant quelque jours j'aurais l'impression d'être plus près de lui, je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de revenir pour montrer à notre bébé où son père habite. D'une certaine façon, son garçon ou sa fille aura habité dans la demeure de leur père, dit-elle se sentant en paix avec sa décision de laisser Oliver vivre sa vie avec sa femme et son enfant.

Elle monta les quelques marches de la demeure, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme, blonde aux yeux bleus, fine et distinguée mais pas hautaine. Elle sentit son corps trembler, devant se trouvait la mère d'Oliver. La femme sourit en la voyant, et pendant un laps de temps elle eut l'impression de voir le sourire de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle toucha son ventre instinctivement.

\- Je suis contente que vous soyez arrivés Bruce, mon mari nous attend dans le salon, dit Moira

Ils rentrèrent dans une entrée avec une table disposée au centre où se trouvait plusieurs photos de famille, Felicity fut attirée par celle d'Oliver, doucement elle leva la main et caressa son visage, quand elle se rendit compte de son geste elle baissa rapidement sa main, elle tourna la tête pour savoir si elle avait été prise sur le fait mais heureusement Moira et Bruce discutaient ensemble. Elle leva son regard dans la pièce, elle put voir deux escaliers en bois de chaque côté qui devait amener aux chambres du manoir, une porte en bois de style coloniale qui était ouverte et pouvait laisser entrevoir plusieurs livres dans des bibliothèques. A côté de la porte se trouvait une horloge assez ancienne sur la droite, un petit chiffonnier à gauche de l'époque Louis XIV avec au-dessus un joli miroir.

La mère d'Oliver qui les avait accueillis à l'entrée de la demeure ouvrit une porte sur la gauche qui donna accès à un magnifique salon avec cheminée, meuble ancien, parquet, plusieurs grandes fenêtres qui laissaient entrer la lumière de toute part dans la pièce et qui donnait un aspect somptueux, comme chez les princesses ou les rois. Sur la droite elle put apercevoir une grande baie vitrée qui amenait à un jardin d'hiver remarqua-t-elle jetant un coup d'œil.

Devant le canapé un homme aux cheveux blanc les attendait, Felicity avait fait assez de recherche sur les CEO des entreprises qu'elle avait prospectées pour reconnaitre le visage de Robert Queen, père de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse. Elle paniqua, se mit à trembler, elle voulait faire demi-tour et courir le plus loin possible de ce manoir, elle sentit la panique la submerger, elle réalisa que peut-être venir au mariage d'Oliver n'était pas une si bonne idée, surtout avec sa tendance à dire des phrases qui devraient rester dans sa bouche. Elle avait peur de leur avouer son secret, qu'ils la traite de menteuse, d'arriviste, de chercheuse d'or.

Moira l'invita à s'assoir sur le canapé en cuir, Felicity le fit continuant de sentir son cœur battre à mille à l'heure, la mère de l'homme qu'elle aimait la scrutait ainsi que son mari, cela la rendait mal à l'aise, la panique l'envahissait.

\- Vous sentez-vous bien Melle Smoak vous semblez toute pâle ?, demanda Robert Queen

\- Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu penser que cela serait facile, de me retrouver devant vous deux alors que... que... je ne veux pas paraître impolie et je vous remercie de votre hospitalité mais ma place n'est pas ici... Je pense que je devrais partir tout de suite, dit-elle en se levant

Mais à peine fut-elle debout qu'elle sentit un vertige l'envelopper, des points blancs apparurent devant ses yeux, elle chercha à se retenir et elle sentit deux bras l'encercler pour l'empêcher de tomber.

\- Nous devrions l'emmener dans la chambre que nous lui avons fait préparer Bruce.

\- Je pense aussi, elle fait tout pour être forte mais l'épreuve qu'elle a subie, son état aussi l'a beaucoup affaibli. Les infirmières m'ont avoué que quand elles venaient la visiter la nuit pour vérifier ses constantes, elle pleurait dans son sommeil.

\- Pauvre jeune fille, dit Moira caressant ses cheveux

Robert s'approcha de Bruce, prit Felicity dans ses bras doucement, ils montèrent les escaliers en bois, passèrent plusieurs portes et s'arrêtèrent à celles du fond du couloir. Moira ouvrit la porte, laissa passer son mari qui déposa très délicatement la jeune femme sur le lit.

\- Je vais demander à Raisa de monter et la vérifier souvent, quand elle se réveillera elle pourra lui préparer un bon bain, cela va la détendre, dit Moira quittant la pièce

Felicity qui ne faisait plus attention aux personnes autour d'elle depuis que Bruce l'avait retenu évitant qu'elle ne tombe, ferma les yeux voulant se reposer un petit peu avant de reprendre la route. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'aurait jamais le courage d'être présente au mariage d'Oliver, de le voir épouser Laurel alors qu'elle portait son enfant. Elle avait déjà failli avouer son secret à ses parents, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas regarder Oliver dans les yeux et lui mentir, c'était mieux pour eux s'ils ne se voyaient plus jamais. Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce à leur tour, Robert ferma la porte puis regarda Bruce qui l'attendait dans le couloir

\- Merci de l'avoir sauvé ce jour-là... Je ne sais pas encore si Oliver va la convaincre de rester mais grâce à toi elle va bien ainsi que l'enfant qu'elle porte

\- Elle aime ton fils d'un amour que certaines personnes ne trouvent jamais, c'est fort, pur, honnête...

\- Le véritable amour tu veux dire !, demanda Robert

\- Oui ! Et elle a sacrifié ses sentiments pour qu'il soit heureux avec sa fiancée, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire... Tu sais que j'ai vécu sans mes parents, j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir grandir auprès d'eux, je ne peux pas laisser cet enfant ne pas connaître son père, répondit Bruce

\- Il n'y a plus de mariage, ni de bébé... Tout était un mensonge orchestré par une arriviste qui ne souhaitait que le prestige que pouvait lui apporter le nom de notre famille.

Bruce fut soulagé pour la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans le lit derrière cette porte, il fut heureux d'avoir pris la décision de l'amener ici, bientôt elle retrouverait l'homme qu'elle aimait et ils allaient pouvoir être une famille.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit lorsque nous sommes arrivés ?, demanda Bruce

\- Nous avons rien dit pour le bébé à Oliver, c'est à Felicity de le faire, comme c'est à lui de lui apprendre qu'il n'y a plus de mariage avec Laurel. Je lui ai menti pour le faire venir, il ne va pas tarder à arriver, répondit Robert.

Les deux hommes descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre Moira au salon qui discutait avec Raisa lui demandant de faire un bon bain à Felicity quand elle se réveillera. Après son départ, ils s'assirent, Bruce leur racontant ce qui était exactement arrivé à Felicity, Moira et Robert étaient fiers que la jeune femme ait lutté comme elle pouvait pour se défendre contre ce monstre, pour protéger son enfant, ils étaient sûr qu'elle serait la femme parfaite pour Oliver, une femme forte, courageuse, altruiste, intelligente, belle mais simple.

#######################

Felicity se réveilla au bout d'une heure, un peu perdu au début ne reconnaissant pas la pièce où elle se trouvait, elle attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet puis regarda autour d'elle, la chambre était immense. Elle se leva pour visiter la pièce, la fenêtre était entourée de moulures avec un petit banc en bois pour pouvoir se reposer, elle s'avança vers celle-ci et put distinguer à l'extérieur le grand jardin remplis de fleurs qui s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres.

Du côté gauche de la fenêtre, elle put voir une bibliothèque remplis de livres ainsi qu'un bureau, elle caressa du bout des doigts les œuvres, elle aimait lire depuis son plus jeune âge, elle aimera le faire à son bébé pendant qu'il grandirait dans son ventre.

Du côté droit se trouvait un grand miroir avec un cadre en bois ainsi qu'une seconde bibliothèque, des canapés avec une télévision pour se reposer après une dure journée de travail. A côté du lit, une porte était ouverte, elle s'avança et put voir une magnifique salle de bain avec une douche italienne, deux vasques, des grands miroirs. Quand elle retourna dans la chambre, elle aperçut une photo sur le bureau, elle sentit son cœur battre rapidement, elle pouvait voir Oliver et elle-même quand elle était encore brune devant le café de Diggle.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle s'était assoupie dans son lit, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle s'était sentie si sereine, tout dans cette pièce appartenait à Oliver, son essence qui était présente dans cette chambre avait été autour d'elle lorsqu'elle se reposait. Son cœur se serra, dans deux jours cette chambre appartiendrait à Laurel, elle dormirait dans ce lit avec son mari portant leur bébé, pendant qu'elle serait à Vegas dans la chambre de Barry, seul pensant à ce que deviendrait sa vie bientôt avec un bébé. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain de nouveau pour se rafraîchir, elle devait quitter ce manoir très vite, elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette chambre, dans cette demeure, tout cela appartenait à la futur femme d'Oliver... Laurel.

Oliver rentra dans la propriété de ses parents, content d'avoir pu partir quelques jours de Boston la tension trop lourde avec la trahison de Laurel. Le lendemain de leur dispute, en sortant de son appartement il avait pu la trouver l'attendant pour qu'ils puissent discuter, mais il l'avait repoussée dès qu'elle s'était accrochée à son bras, ne souhaitant pas lui parler.

Il l'avait accusée de nouveau de l'avoir manipulé pour le garder auprès d'elle pour gagner son nom, d'avoir été l'instigatrice du départ de Felicity qui n'était coupable de rien à part du fait qu'il était tombé fou amoureux d'elle. Elle l'avait supplié de lui pardonner, lui avait crié des mots d'amour mais il n'avait fait aucun mouvement vers elle, ne tenant pas compte de ses pleurs, la laissant toute seule sur le trottoir pendant qu'il était monté dans sa voiture pour s'éloigner de cette femme avant qu'il ne perde son sang-froid.

C'était dans l'après-midi qu'il avait reçu l'appel de son père lui demandant de bien vouloir rentrer à Starling City devant lui faire signer des papiers très importants pour empêcher Laurel de s'approcher de lui et de sa famille. Il avait prévenu Tommy et Sarah de son départ puis avait pris la route pensant toujours à ce que devenait Felicity, sentant toujours cette peur à l'intérieur de lui depuis la nuit d'avant où il avait eu l'impression de la sentir en danger.

Prêt à ouvrir la porte du manoir, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Raisa qui lui fit un énorme sourire, heureuse de le revoir après des mois d'absence, elle lui indiqua que ses parents l'attendaient dans le salon. Il la remercia l'embrassant sur la joue puis partit rejoindre Robert et Moira, arrivé dans la pièce il fut très étonné de trouver Bruce Wayne dans le salon, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus entendu parler de lui.

\- Bonjour Bruce... Cela faisait longtemps !, dit-il en tendant la main

\- Tu as raison Oliver mais j'avais une situation d'urgence dont je devais parler avec ton père, répondit Bruce lui rendant sa poignée de main

Oliver s'avança vers ses parents et les prit dans les bras chacun leur tour pour les saluer heureux de les voir après tant de mois loin d'eux. Il leur demanda des nouvelles de sa petite sœur, si sa demande à l'université de New-York pour ses études de stylisme avait été approuvée. Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre dans le jardin d'hiver, Oliver se sentit d'un coup très serein, comme-ci Felicity était présente dans le manoir, il avait l'impression de sentir sa présence, ce qu'il savait impossible.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, regarda ses parents qui avaient l'air d'avoir une discussion entre eux, peut-être l'avait-il fait venir pour parler de la trahison de Laurel, ils étaient surement plus en colère qu'ils n'avaient voulu lui faire croire au téléphone. Il pensa qu'il devait s'excuser de les avoir déçu de nouveau, d'avoir dû trouver une parade pour les journalistes pour annoncer l'annulation du mariage, il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir cru Laurel.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir déçu encore une fois papa, maman. De vous avoir mis dans une situation délicate par rapport aux journalistes. Je suis désolé si cela va donner une mauvaise image à la société papa, j'espère que tu n'auras aucun souci avec tes clients et le conseil d'administration. Je voulais tellement que vous soyez fier de moi, je voulais vous montrer que j'étais devenu responsable, que j'allais tenir mon rôle de père, de mari... Comment je n'ai pas pu me rendre compte de son mensonge ?, dit-il plaçant sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Oh mon beau garçon... nous ne sommes pas déçus de toi, nous sommes tristes que tu aies dû subir cette épreuve... Laurel était comme une fille pour nous, personne n'aurait pu penser qu'elle te manipulait pour devenir une Queen, répondit Moira

\- Nous sommes très fiers de toi Oliver, tu es devenu l'homme que je souhaitais te voir devenir un jour... Tu as étudié même plus que je ne l'aurais pensé, je n'ai aucun doute que tu seras un merveilleux CEO pour l'entreprise. Ne t'inquiète pas pour la société aucun préjudice n'est à déplorer, mais merci de t'en préoccuper, dit Robert

\- Merci papa... Pour être honnête quand je suis parti pour Boston je ne pensais pas travailler pour reprendre les rênes de la société, je ne me sentais pas capable de le faire, mais une personne m'a montré que j'avais tort, dit-il en pensant à Felicity

\- J'aimerais rencontrer cette personne pour la remercier, dit sa mère

\- Il faudra demander à Bruce maman, je crois qu'elle va travailler pour lui dans un proche avenir, répondit-il tristement

\- Est-elle la jeune femme dont tu m'as parlé au téléphone ?, demanda Moira

\- Oui maman... Si Laurel n'avait pas menti je serais avec elle en ce moment, elle est la plus belle personne intérieurement et extérieurement que j'ai eu la chance de connaître. Elle pense toujours aux autres... Mais je l'ai laissé partir car je pensais que je devais prendre mes responsabilités envers Laurel... J'ai été si stupide.

Oliver se leva en colère contre lui-même, il se plaça devant la grande baie vitrée regardant le jardin que sa mère adorait tant. Il était persuadé que Felicity se plairait ici, que ses parents l'auraient aimé instantanément comme toutes les personnes se retrouvant en sa présence, elle était un rayon de soleil pour tout le monde.

Robert vit Raisa arriver en présence de Felicity qui n'osait pas les regarder, il put constater qu'elle portait son sac, il en déduit qu'elle avait l'intention de partir. Oliver sentit une présence derrière lui, il n'y avait que Felicity qu'il pouvait sentir dans une pièce sans même avoir posé un regard sur elle, il sut qu'il avait raison au moment où il entendit une voix qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger Mr et Mme Queen, mais je souhaiterais savoir si Mr Wayne pouvait me ramener à Las Vegas, dit-elle timidement

\- Felicity !, dit Oliver se retournant en même temps

\- Oliver ! non...non..., répondit-elle en paniquant

Tous les deux se fixèrent intensément ne sachant pourquoi l'autre était présent, Felicity sentit une crise de panique débuter de nouveau, Bruce lui avait dit qu'il ne serait pas présent avant le jour du mariage. Dieu elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau mais il allait se marier avec Laurel, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Voyant la femme qu'il aimait au supplice Oliver s'approcha d'elle mais elle recula, puis s'enfuit de nouveau dans les escaliers.

\- Que fait-elle ici ?, demanda Oliver

\- C'est moi qui l'ai amené ici Oliver... Elle a eu des problèmes à Gotham, répondit Bruce

\- Lequel ?, demanda-t-il se rappelant de ce sentiment de peur qu'il avait ressenti il y a deux jours

\- Elle a été attaquée dans l'hôtel où je devais la rencontrer pour une entrevue

\- Je l'ai senti... J'ai senti qu'elle était en danger et je n'étais pas là pour la protéger, cria-t-il

\- Je suis arrivé à temps pour la sauver Oliver

\- Comment a-t-elle pu être attaquée dans un hôtel de grand standing ?

\- Depuis plusieurs jours un voleur cambriolait les coffres qui se trouvaient dans les chambres. Dès que je l'ai appris je suis parti rapidement à l'hôtel pour aller chercher Felicity, j'avais peur pour elle.

\- Comment l'as-tu sauvé ? »

\- Pendant que je me dirigeais vers sa chambre avec Alfred, j'ai entendu une femme hurler à l'aide... Elle criait le prénom Oliver encore et encore. J'ai couru jusqu'à la porte, l'ai défoncé, quand j'ai vu ce qui arrivait j'ai attrapé le voleur qui essayait de... » il se tut ne sachant pas si il devait continuer

Oliver sentit une haine lui monter dans les veines pour cet homme qui avait touché Felicity et qui lui avait fait du mal. Mais il voyait que l'ami de son père lui cachait quelque chose, il n'osait plus le regarder.

\- Il essayait de quoi ?, demanda-t-il sa voix emplis de colère

\- Oliver non... Bruce l'a sauvé c'est le plus important, dit son père

\- Répond moi tout de suite, qu'a fait cette ordure à la femme que j'aime ?

\- Il essayait de la violer, mais elle s'est bien défendue, répondit Bruce

Le jeune homme sentit la colère le consumer, il hurla et donna un coup de poing dans le mur de rage. Sa mère et son père sursautèrent au bruit, et Moira s'approcha immédiatement de lui pour regarder sa main

\- Tu as dit qu'elle m'a appelé, dit-il en colère

\- Elle criait le prénom Oliver, je n'ai su qu'elle parlait de toi que plus tard

\- Je m'étais promis d'être toujours là pour la protéger le jour où je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai fait durant cinq ans. Mais à cause du mensonge de Laurel, Felicity est partie, j'ai failli à ma promesse, posant ses poings sur le mur il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues

Moira et Robert s'approchèrent de leur fils pour le soutenir, ils purent se rendre compte à ce moment-là qu'Oliver aimait réellement Felicity, comme l'avait énoncé Bruce, Oliver et la jeune femme partageaient un véritable amour. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il avait échoué, qu'il ne méritait pas d'être avec elle, mais ses parents continuèrent de lui répéter qu'il n'y était pour rien, que la faute en revenait à Laurel.

Bruce les laissa en famille, il monta les escaliers pour rejoindre Felicity qu'il trouva pleurant dans la chambre où il l'avait déposé une heure avant. Quand la jeune femme l'aperçut, elle se leva, s'essuya les joues, les yeux, fit un triste sourire puis lui demanda de la ramener à Vegas.

Le milliardaire essaya de la convaincre de parler à Oliver mais elle refusa catégoriquement, quand il voulut lui annoncer que l'homme dont elle était amoureuse n'allait pas se marier elle ne le laissa pas parler. Elle récupéra son sac sur le lit, s'approcha du bureau, embrassa le visage de son amour perdu sur le cadre de photo lui souhaitant d'être heureux. Elle s'avança vers la porte, au moment d'ouvrir celle-ci, elle put voir apparaître Oliver qui la fixa intensément.

\- Ne pars pas je t'en prie, la supplia-t-il

Felicity resta devant lui inerte les larmes coulant sur les joues de nouveau se demandant si elle serait assez forte pour regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait épouser une autre femme.

 **A vos claviers pour vos avis. La seule question que peux demander est d'après-vous Felicity va t-elle rester pour parler avec Oliver ? Le dernier chapitre sera posté dans la semaine. Soyez sage.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nous voici avec le dernier chapitre de cette histoire dont je n'aurais pas cru recevoir autant d'appréciation et j'en suis très heureuse que vous continuez à me suivre malgré que je sois dur (de temps en temps) avec nos amoureux, mais comme vous le savez c'est toujours Olicity à la fin.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires pour le dernier chapitre, merci aux guests pour qui je ne peux répondre que par ce biais.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour tout les conseils et sa présence. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **####################################**

Felicity rentra de nouveau dans la chambre suivi d'Oliver, elle remercia Bruce lui demandant de bien vouloir les laisser seul, qu'elle viendra le voir dans un instant pour partir. Lorsque Oliver entendit cela il sentit son cœur se compresser, elle ne souhaitait pas rester dans sa maison puis il réalisa qu'elle ne devait pas être au courant pour l'annulation du mariage ni pour le mensonge de Laurel concernant le bébé.

Il s'avança vers le lit avec une boule au ventre, à chaque pas qu'il entreprenait la boule s'alourdissait car il avait peur que Felicity le repousse. Il allait lui annoncer dans quelques secondes qu'il était libre, qu'ils pourraient enfin vivre leur amour ensemble, mais il ne savait pas si elle souhaitait encore l'avoir dans sa vie, il l'avait tellement fait souffrir depuis quelques années.

Felicity vit l'homme qu'elle aimait s'avancer vers elle, s'étant assis sur le lit ses jambes ne la soutenant plus vraiment depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle savait qu'il voulait lui demander de rester pour le mariage mais elle n'était pas sûre d'être assez forte pour supporter de le voir épouser Laurel. Elle le contemplait pendant qu'il marchait, il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Elle sentit son cœur battre à vive allure alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, instinctivement elle toucha son ventre, pensant au bébé qu'elle aimait déjà, qui poussait en elle.

\- Bruce m'a expliqué ce qui t'est arrivée à Gotham, que tu t'es retrouvée à l'hôpital, dit-il

Felicity eu un sanglot qu'elle ne put réprimer, mais voulant être forte elle ravala sa salive, il ne devait rien savoir, il allait se marier, il allait devenir le père de l'enfant de Laurel.

\- Monsieur Wayne et Alfred sont arrivés à temps pour me sauver, ils m'ont emmenée à l'hôpital par précaution, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, répondit-elle doucement

\- Felicity ! Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais, j'ai toujours été présent pour te sauver mais cette fois-ci c'est un autre que moi qui a pris cette place et j'en remercie Bruce, mais j'aurais voulu être celui qui te sauve, répondit-il énervé contre lui-même d'avoir cru Laurel

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, je ne te fais aucun reproche, c'est normale que tu sois au côté de ta futur femme, de ton futur enfant au lieu d'être mon ange gardien comme durant ces cinq dernières années. Nous devons nous habituer au changement, répondit-elle tristement

\- Je l'ai senti tu sais, dit-il

\- Que veux-tu dire ?, demanda-t-elle le regardant enfin

\- Je ne peux pas expliquer comment cela est arrivé mais je t'ai entendu hurler mon prénom, j'ai senti ta peur...

\- Oh...je...je ne sais quoi dire

\- J'ai demandé à Sarah que son père se renseigne pour savoir si tu avais des problèmes...

\- Oliver ! Tu vas devoir arrêter de t'inquiéter pour moi, tu vas commencer ta vie maritale avec Laurel, dans quelques mois votre enfant va naître, il n'y a plus de place pour moi dans ta vie, dit-elle en se levant se dirigeant vers la fenêtre

Felicity fut secouée qu'il ait pu ressentir sa peur, qu'il ait su qu'elle était en danger, qu'il l'avait entendu, ils avaient toujours eu une connexion très forte entre eux mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle soit si forte au point que même à des centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre il pouvait sentir qu'elle avait des problèmes. Cela aurait pu lui donner l'espoir qu'ils avaient peut-être un avenir ensemble, mais elle repoussa loin cet espoir car demain il épouserait Laurel, ils auraient la vie de famille qu'elle aurait aimé lui donner. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre se demandant si elle lui avouait qu'elle attendait son enfant aussi, annulerait-il le mariage.

\- Oliver… je dois, commença-t-elle à dire  
Elle se retourna doucement prête à lui avouer la vérité, elle avait vécu sans père, elle ne souhaitait pas faire vivre cela à son enfant. Même si Oliver n'habiterait pas avec eux, il serait tout de même présent dans la vie de son enfant, cela serait mieux que rien. Ses yeux furent attirés vers une photo qui se trouvaient sur une des étagères de la bibliothèque, elle se rendit compte que c'était une vielle photo d'Oliver et Laurel ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, surement vers leur quinze ans.

Ils se tenaient par la taille, se souriant, se regardant avec amour, elle réalisa qu'ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, s'aimaient depuis si longtemps. Comment pourrait-elle voler une part du bonheur de Laurel, de demander à Oliver de donner du temps à son enfant quand il en avait un aussi avec Laurel, avec sa femme. Même si elle n'aimait pas beaucoup la jeune femme elle ne lui ferait pas l'affront de détruire le plus beau jour de sa vie demain, de lui prendre son mari et risquer qu'il soit infidèle sachant qu'ils ne pourraient surement pas rester plusieurs jours ensemble sans s'aimer. Elle toucha de nouveau son ventre, s'excusant intérieurement auprès de son enfant de le priver d'un père, mais elle devait garder le secret.

\- Je dois descendre pour demander à Monsieur Wayne de me ramener à Las Vegas, dit-elle s'avançant doucement vers lui.

Felicity se tint devant l'homme qu'elle aimait et aimerait surement toujours, elle posa sa main sur sa joue, se leva sur la pointe de ses pieds et déposa un doux baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Je ne t'oublierai jamais Oliver Queen...Sois heureux tu le mérites, dit-elle

Elle caressa une dernière fois sa barbe, reposa ses pieds sur le sol, son corps tremblant de la peine qu'elle ressentait à le quitter encore une fois, la dernière cette fois-ci, s'éloigna de lui non sans difficulté souhaitant rester pour toujours près de lui. Il ne dit aucun mot ni réagit à ses adieux, c'était mieux comme cela pensa-t-elle, ce serait moins difficile pour eux de cette façon. Elle fit quelques pas mais fut retenu d'un coup par la main d'Oliver qui lui agrippa le poignet. Elle se retourna vers lui, il l'attrapa par la taille, la colla à son corps, elle trembla à la découverte de son regard, du désir, un amour profond.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes Felicity, ces trois semaines loin de toi...

\- Demain tu te maries Oliver et je...je n'ai...je n'ai pas la force d'y assister, dit-elle les larmes coulant sur les joues à présent

\- Mon amour, j'ai annulé le mariage...

\- Quoi ! Mais..., dit-elle confuse

\- Sa grossesse n'était qu'un mensonge pour que je l'épouse, elle avait l'intention de faire croire à une fausse couche...Elle ne voulait que le prestige que pouvait lui apporter mon nom, dit-il la resserrant contre lui

\- Mais...Mais pourquoi a-t-elle menti ?, demanda Felicity

\- Pour t'éloigner de moi, elle savait qu'un jour je la quitterais...Elle savait que je ne pouvais pas te repousser encore longtemps...Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour cela, dit-il

\- Oh Oliver ! Je t'aime aussi...tellement

Il s'empara de ses lèvres, le baiser fut rapidement fougueux, comme une urgence, un besoin qu'ils avaient, ils essayaient avec ce baiser de rattraper ces semaines loin l'un de l'autre. Felicity se laissa bercer par la passion qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour Oliver, mais quand il descendit sa main sur son ventre elle s'éloigna de lui, elle réalisa qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé du bébé. Oliver pensant qu'elle avait peur à cause de l'épreuve qu'elle avait subi s'excusa à plusieurs reprises lui assurant que de l'avoir avec lui ici, dans ses bras lui était suffisant.

\- Oliver je ne t'ai pas repoussé à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Gotham, je n'aurais jamais peur de tes baisers, de tes caresses, mais...

\- Felicity ! Tu peux tout me dire je ne veux aucun secret entre nous

\- La nuit que nous avons passée était la plus belle nuit de ma vie Oliver, la façon dont tu m'as aimé était tout ce que j'attendais depuis des années, dit-elle

\- Pour moi aussi bébé, je ne regrette rien de cette nuit, nous en aurons pleins d'autres à l'avenir je te le promets quand tu seras remis je te ferais l'amour encore et encore, répondit-il en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Oliver nous n'avons pas utilisé de préservatif cette nuit-là, notre unique moment d'amour a conçu la plus belle chose qu'un homme et une femme peuvent créer ensemble, elle caressa son ventre. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger envers moi car je porte ton enfant, dit-elle ne le regardant pas.

Oliver regarda le geste qu'elle faisait, essayait de mettre dans l'ordre tous les mots qu'elle venait de dire, ils n'avaient pas utilisé de préservatif trop pris dans la passion de leur moment. Puis il répéta sa dernière phrase dans sa tête, -je porte ton enfant-, il réalisa qu'ils avaient conçu un bébé pendant leur unique nuit ensemble. Un énorme sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il allait devenir père avec la femme de sa vie, son rêve allait se réaliser, plus tôt que prévu mais ce n'était pas grave, il était si heureux. Il put constater qu'elle n'avait toujours pas levé son regard vers lui, il posa un doigt sur son menton, lui releva le visage pour qu'elle puisse voir dans ses yeux son bonheur d'être père.

\- Tu me combles de bonheur avec cette nouvelle mon amour, sache que tu ne m'obliges à rien car avec ou sans bébé je suis ici avec toi pour commencer notre histoire. Je pense que nous avons assez attendu, dit-il lui caressant la joue

\- Tu es sûr...C'est ce que tu veux, dit-elle

\- Je suis sûr, répondit-il prenant possession de ses lèvres de nouveau.

Oliver la prit dans ses bras l'allongea doucement sur le lit sur le dos, il caressa son ventre encore plat où leur petit bébé grandissait bien à l'abri.

\- Ton papa t'aime mon ange autant qu'il aime ta maman, dit-il en embrassant son ventre

Felicity ne put retenir les larmes de joies, elle sentit une paix intérieur l'entourer, elle était enfin à sa place auprès de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse depuis des années. Ils avaient su passer les épreuves pour se retrouver ici dans cette chambre où leur histoire d'amour commençait enfin, elle s'endormit heureuse dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie écoutant son cœur battre en rythme avec le sien.

 **########################**

Oliver regardait sa fiancée faire la sieste sur le canapé, elle était si belle, il y a un mois elle venait de donner naissance à leur petite fille Aurore qui dormait dans son berceau à côté de leur lit. Cela faisait presque un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, Felicity était restée à Starling City en fin de compte Moira souhaitant la garder auprès d'elle pendant sa grossesse, elle écrivit son mémoire et bien évidemment réussit son master avec brio. Robert lui avoua que depuis deux ans il l'a suivait souhaitant qu'elle vienne travailler dans son service des sciences appliquées, Felicity étant la femme qu'elle était refusa le poste ne voulant pas de traitement de faveur, Robert Queen lui certifia que c'était son travail au MIT qui le motivait à lui proposer un poste de directrice des projets et non sa relation avec son fils, non plus le fait qu'elle portait son petit-enfant.

\- J'ai eu l'immense privilège de lire votre mémoire sur la puce biométrique que vous souhaitez inventer dans l'avenir pour les personnes handicapées, je serais un idiot pour ne pas vouloir vous embaucher dans mon entreprise et que votre invention soit créée par un concurrent tel que Bruce Wayne, l'avait informé Robert

Elle avait donc accepté le poste avec fierté, elle put travailler avec un génie dont elle avait entendu parler pendant sa dernière année d'études, Curtis Holt, qui était le vice-président des sciences appliquées. Ils s'entendirent à merveille dès les premier jours, ils étaient sur la même onde dans leurs rapports à leur travail, à partir de son sixième mois de grossesse elle ne travailla plus que le matin, Robert et Moira souhaitant qu'elle se ménage.

Oliver de son côté avait aussi réussi son doctorat en management ce qui avait rendu fière Felicity ainsi que sa famille, il prit place au côté de son père pour apprendre les rudiments de QC pour reprendre le flambeau lorsque son père partirait en retraite. Il était aussi heureux de pouvoir travailler auprès de la femme de sa vie, sur laquelle il gardait un œil sérieux ne voulant pas qu'elle se fatigue de trop la grossesse devenant éprouvante plus les mois passaient. Il avait dans sa commode la bague de fiançailles de sa grand-mère qu'il avait l'intention de lui offrir assez rapidement sûr de vouloir l'épouser, qu'elle devienne enfin sa femme.

Ils étaient restés très proche de leur amies, Sarah était partie travailler à Central City, Nyssa la suivant ayant réussi à faire comprendre à son père qu'elle pourrait poursuivre leur société familiale en ouvrant un restaurant dans Central City et faire connaître les recettes du grand chef Ra's de Nanda Parbat. Tommy et Caitlin restèrent à Starling City, où ils travaillaient en simultané à l'hôpital et la clinique de Rebecca Merlyn, ils emménagèrent ensemble mais pas pressés de se marier encore même si Malcolm avait très bien accepté Caitlin dans la famille.

Tout en continuant de regarder l'amour de sa vie, Oliver se rappela sa demande en mariage, il avait été si nerveux, Felicity était à son septième mois de grossesse, il voulait attendre qu'elle ait accouché pour l'épouser mais ne souhaitait pas attendre si longtemps avant de lui proposer. Il l'avait emmené dîner dans un restaurant en tête à tête, il avait fait le nécessaire pour que le cadre soit des plus romantiques, ils avaient mangé ne se lâchant pas du regard de la soirée.

Arrivée au dessert il s'était excusé un instant puis s'était éclipsé en cuisine pour poser la bague de fiançailles sur les soufflés que le chef avait préparé rien que pour eux. Il était revenu s'assoir de nouveau sentant son cœur battre rapidement espérant qu'elle accepterait sa demande.

Le serveur était arrivé avec les soufflés, les avaient déposé sur la table et les avait laissés seuls, Oliver avait pu voir les yeux de la femme de sa vie s'agrandir quand elle avait aperçu la bague mais sa réaction n'avait pas été celle qu'il aurait pensé.

\- Oliver je pense que le serveur s'est trompé de table, il y a une bague dans le gâteau...Ce n'est surement pas pour nous...Tu ne veux pas te marier...Je le sais et le respecte je comprends que la dernière fois où tu as failli épouser une femme c'était à cause d'un mensonge et...

\- Je ne l'aimais pas comme je t'aime Felicity, avait-il dit la coupant dans sa digression

\- Attend ! Tu veux dire que le serveur ne s'est pas trompé de table ?, avait-elle demandé les larmes perlant au coin des yeux

\- Non !

Il s'était levé et s'était avancé vers elle puis avait déposé un genou à terre, il avait retiré la bague du gâteau et l'avait tendu vers son amour.

\- Felicity Meghan Smoak, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?, avait-il demandé la voix éraillée  
Elle avait regardé la bague de fiançailles et s'était mise à pleurer puis avait déposé sa main tremblante sur la joue d'Oliver et avait prononcé les mots qu'il avait voulu entendre depuis si longtemps.

\- Oui ! Je serais honorée de devenir ta femme

Il avait fait le plus grand sourire qu'il avait jamais fait et avait glissé la bague de fiançailles à son doigt, il s'était levé en tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne, il l'avait aidé à faire de même, l'avait resserrée contre son torse. Felicity avait monté une de ses mains dans son cou sentant la main d'Oliver se glisser dans son dos. Ils s'étaient embrassés passionnément ne faisant pas attention aux clients qui applaudissaient pour leur bonheur, tenant toujours leurs mains jointes contre leurs cœurs, où se trouvaient la preuve de leur engagement, liés ensemble à jamais.

Oliver sourit à ce souvenir, dans deux jours il épouserait la femme qui l'avait aidé à changer, qui lui avait fait découvrir le véritable amour, le sacrifice, le bonheur ultime avec la naissance de leur petit ange.

 **######################**

C'était enfin le jour tant attendu pour Oliver et Felicity, la jeune femme se trouvait dans le manoir dans la chambre de Thea avec Moira, Donna et la sœur de l'homme qu'elle allait épouser dans quelques minutes. Elle ne tremblait pas, n'avait aucun doute par rapport à leur mariage ou à leur vie commune, elle était heureuse que sa mère, ses amis Iris et Barry soit venus de Las Vegas, ainsi que Bruce Wayne et Alfred qui étaient restés en contact avec la jeune femme après ce jour où sa vie merveilleuse avait commencé, grâce à eux.

Tout en se regardant dans le miroir elle pouvait apercevoir les deux grands-mères contempler leur petite fille Aurore qui était la parfaite reproduction de son papa, des yeux bleus expressifs, un sourire à craquer même à un si jeune âge. Les deux femmes avaient eu un moment difficile au départ au antipode l'une de l'autre, mais leur différence avaient été mises de côté pour le bonheur de leurs enfants, de leur petit ange, ce qui réconforta Felicity.

Robert entra dans la pièce leur annonçant qu'il était l'heure, qu'il fallait mieux se dépêcher car Oliver creusait un trou géant à force de faire les cent pas dans la chapelle créée pour l'occasion, que Diggle et Tommy avaient de plus en plus de mal à tenir le lion en cage. Cela fit sourire Felicity, il avait été exactement pareil à la naissance de leur fille, les infirmières lui demandant de se calmer ou elle le sortait de la salle d'accouchement.

Pour le mariage son beau-père leur avait fait le plus beau cadeau en demandant à des architectes, des entreprises de constructions de leur construire une maison dans la propriété, de cette façon ils seraient toujours près des parents d'Oliver mais auraient leur chez soi avec leur fille, leur futur autre enfant avait déclaré Moira avec un sourire. Comme à son habitude Felicity avait refusé un tel cadeau

\- Je n'épouse pas Oliver pour son argent, pour son nom...Je l'épouse car je l'aime plus que tout, avait-elle déclaré pour défendre son refus envers Robert.

\- Nous le savons très bien Felicity, nous n'avons jamais douté de vos sentiments envers notre fils, ni de vos actions, avait répondu Robert

\- Une femme qui est prête à se sacrifier pour que l'homme qu'elle aime soit heureux avec une autre femme est celle qui est faîtes pour porter le nom des Queen Felicity. Nous vous offrons cette maison car nous pensons que vous êtes digne d'être avec notre fils, car nous savons que vous êtes la femme qu'il lui faut à ses côtés...Vous êtes la famille, avait déclaré Moira

Felicity n'avait pu retenir ses larmes les remerciant, Oliver l'avait serrée contre lui chuchotant à quel point il l'aimait, qu'elle était tout pour lui, elle lui répéta ces mêmes mots, ses parents témoins de ce moment d'amour entre eux surent que leur fils avait trouvé le véritable amour.

Felicity s'avança doucement dans l'allée regardant Oliver qui l'attendait devant l'autel impatient d'épouser l'amour de sa vie, il était heureux que ses amis, sa famille soient présents pour ce jour le plus merveilleux, après celui de la naissance de leur fille. Felicity le comblait d'un bonheur qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir, il l'aimait encore plus chaque jour, avec ses sourires, ses discussions sur son travail avec Curtis, ses folies avec sa sœur Thea, ses babillages avec son père Robert qui adorait l'écouter parler de technologies.

Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible mais en rentrant dans le manoir Felicity avait redonné vie à ce lieu, elle était un arc en ciel qui illuminait chaque pièce chaque personne qu'elle touchait. Son père passait plus de temps avec eux à la maison travaillant moins se consacrant enfin à sa femme, sa mère souriait plus, ses yeux brillaient d'une joie qu'il n'avait plus vu dans son regard depuis des années. Les repas étaient une fête au lieu d'être moroses, des anciens amis tels que Bruce venait leur rendre visite souvent, ainsi que les amis de toujours comme Tommy ou bien Sarah.

Au moment de prononcer ses vœux, c'est avec le cœur dans les mains qu'il lui jura fidélité, amour, santé pour toute leur vie. De son côté Felicity lui jura de rester auprès de lui quoique les circonstances que la vie leur réservaient. Ils échangèrent leurs alliances, puis s'embrassèrent oubliant que les invités applaudissaient leur union. Ce furent les pleurs de la petite Aurore qui se réveilla dans les bras de Donna qui les séparèrent.

Laurel regardait Oliver embrasser sa femme tout en dansant collés l'un contre l'autre, puis quand il posa son regard sur Felicity elle put y voir tant d'amour, jamais une seule fois de toute leur relation il avait eu un tel regard sur elle. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû essayer de l'éloigner de la jeune femme imaginant ce plan stupide, cette fausse grossesse, car même si il l'avait épousé, elle n'aurait jamais eu la chance d'avoir le bonheur qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Comme lui avait dit une fois Oliver, elle n'aurait eu que la coquille vide d'un homme, ils auraient été un couple sans amour, juste liés par un mensonge qui serait peut-être devenu réel un jour.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle tourna son visage vers la personne à ses côtés, sa sœur qui malgré son mensonge, bien qu'elle avait fait souffrir sa meilleur amie était restée à ses côtés. Il ne lui restait qu'elle à présent, Oliver ne lui avait jamais reparlé depuis ce jour dans la rue où elle l'avait supplié de lui pardonner. Tommy et Caitlin lui avaient avoué être très déçu de son attitude et qu'il leur faudrait du temps pour vouloir réparer la confiance qu'elle avait brisé en se comportant de la sorte. Carter n'avait plus donné de nouvelle mais elle avait appris qu'il avait une relation avec une jeune femme de l'hôpital de New-York où il avait déménagé, il écrivait un nouveau livre, le premier étant devenu un best-seller.

\- Je suis présente à ce mariage mais je me sens comme une étrangère par rapport à mes anciens amis, il n'y a que la femme que j'ai fait le plus souffrir qui est venue me parler, dit-elle amèrement

\- C'est parce que Felicity est la personne la plus altruiste que je connaisse, elle ne t'a jamais détesté, même pas quand son monde s'est écroulée quand elle a perdu Oliver.

\- Comment cela peut-il être possible ? J'ai été si jalouse quand il la regardait avec tant d'amour, comme à présent. Regarde-les Sarah, on a l'impression que plus rien n'existe autour d'eux, répondit-elle

\- Dès leur première rencontre ils ont une connexion et elle s'est intensifiée durant toutes ces années. Il l'aime vraiment, cela se voit à la façon dont il la regarde, dit sa sœur

\- Tu penses que je n'avais aucune chance avec Oliver que notre histoire était vouée à l'échec dès le début, demanda-t-elle

Sarah regarda ses deux amis s'éclipser dans un des coins du jardin derrière un arbre, voulant être inaperçu pour surement se donner un avant-goût pour leur future lune de miel. Elle put les voir s'embrasser oubliant qu'ils avaient des invités entourés dans leur bulle comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

\- Je crois qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre Laurel, un jour il t'aurait quitté pour elle, tu n'aurais rien pu y faire. Si leur rencontre n'avait pas eu lieu ce jour-là dans ma chambre d'étudiante, ils se seraient rencontrés dans un bureau du service informatique de QC ou à un tout autre endroit. D'une façon ou d'une autre à un moment de leur vie ils auraient été ensemble, répondit sa sœur

Laurel regarda dans la même direction que sa sœur, elle vit le couple de jeune marié être dans leur bulle sans que personne ne puisse y rentrer, s'embrasser, se dire surement des mots d'amour. Sa sœur avait raison, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance, elle le comprit enfin en les regardant s'avancer vers leurs amis et famille, heureux ensemble tenant la petite Aurore, leur fille, que Donna Smoak venait de déposer dans les bras de Felicity. Elle devait penser à elle à présent et essayer de trouver le même amour qu'ils partageaient, arrêter d'être une égoïste, une opportuniste et tout faire pour être tout simplement heureuse. Elle se leva de sa chaise, prévint sa sœur qu'elle rentrait à la maison, de donner ses meilleurs vœux aux mariés, Laurel quitta le manoir Queen, le sourire aux lèvres prête à accueillir son avenir à bras ouverts.

 **########################**

Les années passèrent, Felicity put réaliser son rêve ultime, avoir sa propre compagnie, Smoak Technologies, qu'elle construisit avec son ami Curtis, sa société était une branche de QC, tout en ayant sa propre indépendance. Robert prit sa retraite et remit les rênes de la société à son fils, avec Moira ils partageaient leur temps entre Starling City et Londres où leur fille Thea avait élu résidence et créait sa propre société de stylisme. Tommy et Caitlin se marièrent, eurent des jumeaux dont Rebecca adorait s'occuper, son fils ayant repris la gestion de la clinique à plein temps. Sarah et Nyssa se marièrent aussi, le restaurant -chez Ra's- était le lieu le plus réputé de Central City.

Laurel ne revint jamais à Starling City n'ayant jamais pu être complètement pardonné par Oliver, son ex-copain lui en voulant de lui avoir fait presque perdre la chance de connaître le bonheur avec sa femme et leurs enfants. Deux ans après Aurore, Olivia vint au monde rendant ses parents encore plus heureux qu'ils ne pouvaient l'être.

Un soir, en rentrant de son bureau, Oliver entendit sa femme raconter une histoire à leurs petites filles, leur histoire d'amour. A la fin elle leur dit que l'on pouvait avoir des regrets dans sa vie et une décision à prendre qui pouvait faire souffrir, mais quand on croyait au grand amour, au véritable amour tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Elle les embrassa, se retourna et vit son mari dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle lui sourit, s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa et l'emmena dans leur chambre et lui montra tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui depuis toutes ces années.

La vie d'Oliver et Felicity fut remplie d'un bonheur immense avec leurs deux petites filles, ils vieillirent ensemble avec leurs amis, leur famille, laissant leurs enfants choisir leur métiers, Aurore fut très intéressée par le métier de la mode comme sa tante Thea, Olivia était un génie qui aimait les ordinateurs comme sa mère, le management comme son père, elle prit la place de son père dans QC à sa retraite.

Après des années à vivre une vie heureuse, Oliver partit en premier, Felicity le suivit peu de temps après. Avant de le rejoindre elle se recueillit sur sa tombe et lui chuchota, 'je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, attend moi j'arrive' la nuit qui suivit elle le rejoignait. Leurs deux enfants la trouvèrent dans son lit sans vie, avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elles étaient malheureuse bien sûr, mais elles savaient que leur parents qui s'aimaient infiniment depuis leur rencontre s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Et quand elles regardaient le ciel, elles pouvaient les imaginer main dans la main se promenant au paradis, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour s'embrasser, pour s'aimer, ensemble pour l'éternité.

 **##############################**

 **A vos claviers pour donner votre avis sur ce dernier chapitre remplis d'émotions, d'amour pour nos amoureux, Laurel partant de leur vie sans y revenir un jour.**

 **Encore une fois merci pour tout vos commentaires, j'avais peur au début que vous ne soyez pas conquis vu que Laurel et Oliver était ensemble, mais vous avez aimé et cela me remplit le coeur de joie. Merci pour ceux qui ont placé mon histoire en favori ou bien moi en auteur favori, cela me touche beaucoup.**

 **Dans quelques jours je commencerais à vous poster une toute petite histoire de six chapitres seulement, cela seras une belle histoire d'amour pour nos amoureux.**


End file.
